Wild Hearts
by Pearl's Beauty
Summary: AU. After Elizabeth's betrayal, Jack Sparrow takes revenge on her and her new husband, James Norrigton, but her sister will try to prevent a controversy to happen in her family. JS/OC. Future love scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is AU and the characters might seem OC sometimes, but please don't flame. My inspiration came from a soap opera called **_**Corazon Salvaje**_**, which is also from a book by Caridad Bravo Adams. Please, I accept constructive criticism, but no flames. Thank you for taking your time and reading this and please enjoy.**_

* * *

Katherine smiled as she stared out the sea from the side of her house. It was a small beach that not many people visited, but it was her own secluded place. Not even her older sister, Elizabeth, came to this beach. Sometimes Katherine would see pain in her sister's eyes when she stared at the sea that she preferred to stay indoors or keep in Port Royal's market. She had a feeling that was due to her lost love, who had to go overseas on business. His name was Will Turner.

They had grown up together and had learned to love one another innocently, but their social class separated the two, becoming a forbidden love. Katherine remembered having to distract and stall her father whenever he wanted to know about Elizabeth's whereabouts.

Katherine felt her sister's pain, but part of her was full with joy, knowing that she just turned eighteen. When she was a young girl, her parents had always told her that she was to marry James Norrington. Since then, she has fallen deeply in love with him. All she has ever dreamed of his being his wife and she knew that any day now, he'll ask her hand in marriage.

"Katie!"

Katherine turned her head and saw one of her maids, running towards her. "Abby," she laughed, getting up.

"Katie, what are you doing here? Look at you!" Katherine just rolled her eyes. Abigail is just a few years older, but they were best friends, always looking out for each other. Sometimes she didn't have that same bond with her sister like she does with Abigail. They loved each other, but sometimes got on each other's nerves. "You're hair's a mess and your dress is dirty. How am I going to fix you before the Commodore comes over for dinner?"

Katherine stopped and looked at her. "James is coming?" she said in a whisper, but there was a hint of excitement in her voice. "Do you think he's here to ask me to marry him?"

Abigail smiled. "Why else would he be here?" Katherine grinned and ran to the house. "Wait, Katie, you'll get sweaty!" Abigail huffed and ran after her mistress.

* * *

"Oh, Abby, please make me look pretty. I want James to see how grown up I am. I want him to know who he is getting for a wife."

"Katie," said Abigail, brushing her hair. "You are already beautiful"

Katherine smiled looking Abigail through the mirror. "Not as Elizabeth though. She's some much prettier."

"But, Katie you are pretty!" she said.

"Sometimes, I feel like I don't belong to this family," she whispered. "I don't even look like my mom or Elizabeth." Her mother died when she was only five and Elizabeth was six almost seven years old. She had more memories of her and Katherine sometimes begged for her to tell her stories about her mother. Most recently she has noticed the differences between them. Katherine's skin wasn't exactly fair. Abigail had told her that it was because she would soak in the sun all day, but there was also her hair. It was dark brown, unlike Elizabeth's. The only thing that she actually did have in common with the Swann family is her eyes. They were green like her father's mother.

Her looks weren't also why she felt like an outcast. It was also her mode. Elizabeth was a flirt and outspoken. Sometimes it frightened Katherine about the things that came out of Elizabeth's mouth. Katherine was careful with the things she said and very shy to convey her emotions. She had to know that person very well before expressing herself.

There was a small commotion down stairs. Abigail opened the door to see what was going on. She came back with a smile on her face. "The Commodore is here," she said.

Katherine smiled and got up. "H-How do I look?" she stammered, nervously.

"Beautiful, Katie. I'm sure you'll have the Commodore at your feet when he takes a look at you," she said.

Katherine nodded and walked out her bedroom and into the parlor where her father and James were. Katherine stopped short when she heard what was being discussed in there.

"But, Commodore, we planned this since she was a girl. How could you do this?" she heard her father.

"I'm sorry, Governor Swann. Your daughter is beautiful and a fine woman, but my heart was already taken by Elizabeth. She is the woman I want to marry if you give me your blessing."

Katherine covered her mouth from uttering a word. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She picked up her dress and ran back to her room. She could hear voices calling after her. No doubt they heard her footsteps confirming that she had heard everything.

She slammed the door of her room, locking it tight. She was in no mood of conversing with anyone. She felt her heart aching and breaking. The man that she loved never loved her. She was lied to her whole life.

Katherine had a sudden urge to hurt Elizabeth, but she wasn't to blame. James was already in love with her and Katherine was the stupid one that she couldn't have seen this coming. She slowly wiped her tears and sat in her bed. She sniffed looking at her side table.

A green bible book with gold letters sat there. Katherine was very religious as one might see. She had always thought that if she were not to marry James she might have joined the church and to convert herself to a nun. However, those thoughts completely disappeared whenever she thought of James. Those thoughts were now slowly crawling back into her mind. She didn't know what else to live for. She would rather die at a convent old and covered with drapes than die young watching Elizabeth be with James. She also thought what people in Port Royal might think now. They'll probably point and laugh or mummer with sympathetic looks. Either way it was shameful and embarrassing.

"Katherine, please open the door," said her father through the door. "We must talk."

Katherine laughed a sigh, tearfully. "Talk about what? I heard everything. There's nothing to talk about."

"Katherine, it upsets me to see you in pain," he said. Katherine sighed and opened the door. Her father was a very kind man. He always wanted to see his daughters happy. He cupped her face and brushed her tears away. "I am sorry that you had to hear that. Trust me I wished I could prevent this, but Commodore Norrington already decided."

"Did you accept his offer?" she asked.

He sighed. "Elizabeth did."

Katherine shook her head and felt her tears coming out again. She had never expected this from her sister, especially how well she knew about her feeling for James. "How could she, Father?" she said, feeling betrayed.

"Don't worry, love. I will find another man for you to wed," he said, trying to comfort her.

Katherine glared at him. "I don't want another man. Just by this, I know that all men are alike and can't be trusted."

"You have such harsh thoughts. I'm sure there are a lot of men that are honest and would make a fine husband."

"I told you I don't want one!" Her outburst shocked both herself and father. "I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean to shout at you. I rather you just let me be. I-I'm tiered."

Weatherby Swann nodded. "Sleep, but we must continue this conversation tomorrow."

Katherine lay on the bed for a while after her father closed the door. Sleep overtook her, but her thoughts for James and Elizabeth stayed with her all night.

* * *

Elizabeth skipped out of her house, trying to avoid being seen. For a long, she has seen him around this time. She would spend endless times of the days thinking about him. How his hand caressed her body, how he would kiss her senseless, how sweet their love making was. She never thought another man other than Will could make her feel this way, but he was captivated her body and mind.

She smiled when she finally saw the black sails that haunted her dreams.

"Miss Swann," greeted Mr. Gibbs.

"Is Jack here?" she asked.

He nodded. "He's in his cabin."

Elizabeth smiled and climbed the steps of the Black Pearl. She didn't care about anything when she was with him. He made her forget about everything: her father, her nosy-goody sister, and her new fiancé. She had no guts to tell Jack this. She had promised him that she'll marry him and be his forever, but he wasn't part of her class. They weren't meant to be, but she can still enjoy being with him for now. He was getting land sick and she "promised" him that she'll escape with him, except she kept her fingers crossed when she had said this.

She knocked on the door of his cabin, waiting for him to open. She smiled when she heard things being shifted around inside. Her breath was taken away when she saw him. He was so handsome in her eyes that would make any woman go weak in the knees.

"Hello, luv," he said pulling her inside, proceeding to make love to her.

* * *

_**I know it might be confusing a bit right now, but I do hope you guys liked it and please remember to review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to all of those who reviewed and read. I hope you like this new chapter!

* * *

**_Elizabeth smiled contently as she lay next to Jack. He was a wonderful lover and treated her like his pirate queen. She sadly sighed, thinking about her engagement to James. James was rich, had a high rank in the Royal Navy, and was kind to her. Any woman would kill to get his attention. He was really meant for Katherine, her sister, but James had already proposed his love towards Elizabeth several times. She knew that she had to be foolish to decline such an honorable proposal. She would be well off for the rest of her life; no worries about paying the rent , food, or clothes.

Unlike James, Will, here former fiance, was a simple blacksmith who couldn't afford to give her anything, but his love. At first, Elizabeth thought that it was enough for her, but thinking about it now, she thought it was a silly infatuation that adolescents had. Her heart broke when Will told her he'd be going to a trip by the Colonies, to get his blacksmith business better so he could provide for her when they would marry. However, sad news went around, saying that _The Endurance_, the ship that Will was on, had been caught in a hurricane. _The Endurance_ was never seen again.

A few months after mourning Will's death, she crossed paths with a pirate, named Jack Sparrow, or _Captain_ Jack Sparrow as he preferred to be called. She first saw him when she was walking around the outskirts of Port Royal. He was swimming in one of the lakes. She had never seen a naked man before and Will never tried anything but kiss her. She was attracted to him from the very beginning and his scars and tattoos only made her want him more. After a week of spying on him, and he strangely hadn't left yet, he caught her off guard.

_Flashback_

Elizabeth's mouth and eyes widen in shock. No man has dared to talk to her that way before, being the Governor's daughter and all.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way?!" said Elizabeth, turning red.

Jack smirked and got out of the water. Elizabeth turned her head in embarrassment. Elizabeth jumped feeling his breath on her neck surprised that he was so near her. She could almost feel his skin against her clothes, wetting them a bit, but she knew that he had his pants on.

"You were the one who was spying on me all week while I was bathing. Why are you acting so modest now?" he asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered.

Jack's smirk grew wider. "Maybe I should remind you," he said, turning her around and kissing her. Her eyes widen in shock at the invasion. She pushed him back, slapping him hard in the face. He chuckled grabbing the side of his face. "I might have deserved that, but you deserve this," he said grabbing her and putting her over his knee.

Elizabeth shrieked as he pulled her skirts up and cried as he slapped her bottom. She had never felt so embarrassed before in her life. She gasped at every stroke and felt her bottom get sore.

Jack stopped suddenly when he started to hear her cry. He gently lifted her up and sat her on his lap. "Come on, luv, I didn't hit you that hard," he said drying her tears. He hated when women cried. It made him feel guilty and made him feel weak, which annoyed him. There was no doubt that she was beautiful, but the way she was dressed, he could tell that she was of high class. "Who are you, luv?"

"Elizabeth Swann," she sniffed.

"And why are you dressed so fancy, Elizabeth," he said, seductively.

Her breath almost left her. "I'm the governor's daughter."

"Well, Elizabeth, please let me show you forgiveness for my mishap." He cupped her face and kissed her, but this time it felt less rough, sweeter and more passionate. It started slow at first, building up to passion. Elizabeth moaned and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. It has long since she felt like this, having another man care for her.

"Maybe we can continue this in my ship. My cabin can be quite cozy if there's a lot of… _heat_ in the room," he said, when he released her lips.

Elizabeth knew that it'll be wise to run away and to never look back, but his eyes were hypnotizing her. It was almost as if his chocolate orbs were a gravitational pull towards him. "What's your name?" she asked.

He smiled. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

_End of Flashback_

Elizabeth smiled remembering that sweet memory. She turned to side and saw Jack still sleeping. She frowned thinking that in just a few weeks, she'll be Mrs. Norrington. She wondered what Jack might do once he found out about her engagement.

A couple of days ago she promised him that she'll give up everything and run way with him, and sail the seas with him forever. Just thinking about being in a ship with rum-soaked pirates made her cringe. She was already used to being pampered, wearing beautiful dresses, around people who knew how to act and well mannered, and especially not with people under her class. Elizabeth thought back to Will, who wasn't exactly rich either, but he wasn't an outlaw that people wanted dead. If Norrington found out about this affair, she was sure to see Jack being hanged by the gallows.

Elizabeth got out of bed, making sure Jack wouldn't wake. She froze when she saw him stir, but he went back to sleep. He had a lot to drink so she doubted he'd wake until morning. She grabbed her cloak, taking one last look at Jack's sleeping form, and walked out the door.

Elizabeth went up to the deck and tried to find Mr. Gibbs. She remembered him when she crossed from England to Port Royal with Katherine and her father, but apparently he became a pirate. She could tell that the ship was already sailing.

"Mr. Gibbs," called Elizabeth when she spotted him.

He turned and was a bit surprised that she was up without Jack. "Miss Swann. What can I do for you?"

"I-I need one of the long boats. I-I have to return to shore," she stammered, nervously.

"But I thought you'd be going…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Gibbs, but you know that I can't live this kind of life," she interrupted.

Mr. Gibbs gave her a hard look and nodded. _This woman will give Jack nothing but trouble_, he thought. "Pull out the long boat for the… lady," he said, glaring at her.

Elizabeth gulped at the look and waited as the crew lowered the long boat. She could feel Mr. Gibbs' stare on her, but she didn't dare look at him.

"Johnson!" called Mr. Gibbs, making Elizabeth hump. "Take her to shore," he murmured and returned to the helm without giving Elizabeth one last look. She sighed and climbed to the long boat. She felt her heart ache leaving Jack, but a life with a gentleman is much better than a life with a pirate.

* * *

Katherine paced nervously as she waited for Father Francis to come in. Her mind was already made up. She will dedicate her life to serve God and only him. She didn't want people taking pity on her because James decided to marry Elizabeth rather than her.

"Katherine," said the priest with a warm smile as he came in.

Katherine smiled back and kissed his hand. "Hello, Father," she said.

"Please sit down, Katherine," he gestured. "What can I do for you?"

Katherine gave him a small smile. "I came here to enter the convent."

Father Francis' brow furrowed. "But weren't you going to marry Commodore Norrington?"

Katherine looked down at her hands, squeezing them together, which were resting on her lap. "I-I thought my life would be more enlightened if I became a nun," she said.

"You're lying to me, Katherine, I know you like the back of my hand. You were so excited to be marrying Commodore Norrington. What happened?" he asked. Katherine sighed, trying not to cry. "Just know that there is a God that knows and sees everything, Katie."

She groaned inwardly as he called her by her nickname. "James broke off our engagement," she started, "and wants to marry Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry, Katie. I really am, but that is no reason to become a nun. You are ready to be married and have a family. You have always dreamed of that."

"But with James," she said. "I couldn't imagine marrying someone else other than him. Besides, I know that if it weren't for my engagement to James, I would have become a nun," she said, sadly.

"I'm sorry Katherine, but I can't allow you to join only because you broke up your engagement. Let me finish," he said when she started to protest. "You will find another man to marry and you'll soon forget about James and be happy, but I can't allow you to become a nun."

"Please, Father," she said, getting on her knees and grasping his hands. "Let me show you otherwise. I'll work really hard and prove you wrong."

Father Francis sighed. "Alright, alright. I wouldn't normally do this, but I will allow you to join." Katherine smiled and kissed his hands, getting off the floor. "But first you'll have to prove yourself before joining. You'll wear the appropriate clothing and not your normal attire. You will clean floors, dishes, clothes, and cook dinner along with your daily prayers."

"Yes, Father, anything," she said, smiling. "Anything."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reviewing and please enjoy!**_

* * *

Katherine sighed as she stared herself in the mirror. She's been at the convent for about a month and almost every day, her father would go to her and ask for her to return, offering new courtships with the lieutenants, but each time she would refuse, making him go home upset each time. Time and time again, she had proved to Father Francis that she is committed to the church and she will be considered a great nun. She scrubbed floors, learned how to cook, and recited all her prayers. She hoped and prayed that they'll accept her and then finally she would get rid of her thoughts on James.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on her door. When she opened the door, she found the head nun, Madame Claire, looking troubled. "Madame Claire, good morning," she greeted. "May I ask what's wrong?"

"Katherine, this letter came for you," she said.

Katherine slowly grabbed the letter from her hands and opened it. She read it quickly, clutching it in her hands, almost ripping it. "Father's ill?"

"Yes, I'm sorry that I read it before, but it's part of our policy," said Claire, putting her hand on Katherine's shoulder.

Katherine nodded. "C-Can I go see him? He wants me to see him," she asked.

Claire smiled. "You know it's not policy, but I can make an exception."

Katherine meekly smiled back and kissed Madame Claire's hands. "Thank you, Madame."

* * *

Katherine stared back at the carriage that brought her back home. She honestly never thought of seeing this house ever again. She hesitantly knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer. She heard the shouts and talk of Port Royal's citizens as she heard before she left. Children were playing outside, the owner of the bread stand trying to get more customers, and the militia marching throughout the town. She smiled when she saw Abigail open the door.

"Katie!" she said, hugging her tightly.

"Uh, Abby, I c-can't breathe," she stuttered.

Abigail pulled away, blushing. "I'm sorry, Katie, but just so happy to see you. Oh! Look at you in these… rags," she said. "Are you finally out of the convent?"

Katherine's brow furrowed. "Out of the convent? What are you talking about? I came here because I received a letter saying that my father was ill."

"Governor Swann ill? Please, Katie, he's as strong as a fox," she said.

Katherine scowled. "Where is he?" she asked.

"In his study," she said, quietly.

Katherine sighed and stomped into his study. She found her father looking over some of his letters. "Father, you don't look sick to me," she said, placing a hand on her waist.

Weatherby sighed. "Please, Katherine, I need you back home. I can't picture you in a convent for the rest of your life. Look at your hands! No, my daughter, you're too young to be a nun. Too pretty to dress like this."

"Father, please, we already went over this," she said. "And i-it's wrong that you had to fake an illness for me to come back. I love being at the convent," she said, not being able to look at Weatherby.

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me that this is what you want," he demanded, lifting her chin. Katherine's eyes fluttered trying to look at him, but not a word came out of her mouth. Weatherby smiled. "Get yourself cleaned up. Lunch should be ready soon."

Katherine rolled her eyes and walked out of the study.

* * *

Katherine played with her hair as she lay on her bed. Elizabeth told her if she could help straightening up her dresses. She knew it was just to upset her more than she already was. She always wanted to be the superior one. She wanted to have better dresses or jewelry. Katherine, too, wanted those things, but it seemed that Elizabeth rubbed them in her face. She even had the audacity to ask her what dress she should were to visit James tonight, breaking her heart furthermore. Katherine decided not to go, especially seeing both of them together. It would be humiliating. Katherine sighed and walked to Elizabeth's room. What else was there for her to do?

Katherine groaned seeing the dresses on the floor and on her bed. She started to pick some of them up and placed them in Elizabeth's closet. There was a sudden wind coming from the open window and it blew the candles out. She groaned and tried to look for a match to light the candles again. She found it and lit the candle.

"Elizabeth?" asked a deep voice, grabbing her waist.

Katherine shrieked and pulled away from the man. The man looked at her curiously as Katherine clutched her chest in fright. She had never seen such a strangely dressed man before. "W-Who are you? What are you doing here?" she stammered.

The man smirked. "Don't get too afraid. You're not looking at the devil."

Katherine gave him a glare. "I-I'm not afraid," she lied. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing from you, my lady. Where's _Elizabeth_?" he said, with a hint of anger.

Katherine is surprised. "My sister? Why should I tell you anything? It's better if you just leave."

"Is she not home? Did she go out with her father?" he asked. "Or another man," he growled.

Katherine gulped. "Why do you care? What do you want with her?" she demanded.

The man laughed. "I didn't know the nuns were so angry. Plus I've never seen one so pretty before," he said in a low seductive voice that made Katherine shiver.

"I'll call for help," she said, trying not to get intimidated by his cruel jokes.

"There's one one maid in this house and the butler is too old to fight with a pirate. The guards won't get here in time," he said, getting closer to her, teasing her. Katherine's eyes widen and kicked herself mentally. She should have realized that this man was a pirate. Katherine flinched when the man approached her, trying to grab her. "Is that why you became a nun? Because you can't stand a man touching you?" he asked.

"Leave," she said. His words had hurt her.

"Alright, I'm leaving," he said, lifting his hands. Katherine noticed that they were dirty probably due to gun powder. "Tell your _sister_ that I'm looking for her. Oh! Goodnight and God protect you, Saint Katherine," he said, bowing and leaving Katherine in shock.

"How does he know my name?" she whispered. _More importantly, how does he know Elizabeth_, she thought. Katherine opened the door and ran towards the stairs. "Abby!" she yelled.

Abigail ran to the foot of the stairs and looked up at Katherine. "What's wrong, Katie?" she said, wiping her wet hands on her dress.

"T-There was a man in Eliza… I mean in the gardens," she struggled to say.

Abigail gasped. "A man?! Could it be a burglar?"

"No a pirate. He was a bit taller than me, had dreadlocks, wore a red bandana…"

Abigail covered her mouth in surprise. "Could it be Jack Sparrow?"

Katherine frowned. "That was Jack Sparrow? The pirate that James has been trying to capture?"

"Yes! Who else could it be?" she said.

Katherine placed a hand on her forehead. She felt herself getting into deep trouble and it was always because of Elizabeth. "D-Don't say anything to father, Abby. We shouldn't worry him with this foolishness."

* * *

"Who is he, Elizabeth?" demanded Katherine. She has been avoiding her all day and she finally found the chance to talk to her.

"Who is who, my dear sister?" she asked brushing her hair. Katherine growled and snatched the brush from her hands slamming it to the furniture. "Awful mood, Katie. Aren't the nuns teaching you any better?"

"Who is Jack Sparrow?" she demanded.

Elizabeth's smiled disappeared. "Well, isn't he that pirate that James is after?"

"Well wouldn't you know it. He came to _your_ room last night and asked for you. Who knows how many time that has happened," she glared. "Plus he knows my name."

"How dare you…?"

"How dare I?! How dare you?! You're going to marry James and yet you still throw yourself after a pirate who could be a danger to all of us. Do you know what would happen if anyone finds out about this? You'll ruin James' name forever!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut it, Katie! I'm sick and tired of your nagging. I don't know how he knows me. Maybe he saw me on the streets and instantly fell for my looks," she said, smirking. Katherine looked at her in disgust and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Katherine sat the rocky cliff near the beach she would visit. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had always felt over shadowed by Elizabeth's beauty, but her sister had no right to rub it in her face. _Why do you do this to me, God? Why do you not love me? I have suffered so much for the affection that James does not return. I can't stand this humiliation any longer._ Katherine got up and dried her tears.

"Hello, Saint Katherine," said someone behind her. Katherine gasped and almost fell, but a steady arm held her. "I wouldn't want to see you die, huh, Saint Katherine."

Katherine scoffed and yanked her arm from his clutches. "You, sir, are a wrench."

"You know, it's a sin to have so much anger," he said, smirking. "Instead of being angry you should be grateful."

"I have nothing to be grateful of. I loathe you, Mr. Sparrow," she said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow to you, missy, but if you're really nice I might consider you calling me Jack," he said, reaching to touch her face. Katherine scowled and slapped his hand away. "Do you loathe me because I'm a pirate?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Is it because we are disgusting creatures that rape, kill and steal? Not once, Saint Katherine, not once, have I raped a woman or murdered a person for no reason whatsoever. So you better watch what you say and get your sources right before you judge someone," he said lowering his voice. Katherine's anger was replaced with an uncertain understanding. His chocolate orbs were hypnotizing her, the look he was giving her, she has never received that from another man. Jack noticed her dazed look as he continued to stare at her. "Are you getting fond of me, Saint Katherine?" he asked.

That snapped Katherine back to reality. Katherine glared at him and went to move, but he blocked her path. "Let me through, sir."

"No," said Jack, smiling her.

"Don't you dare..."

"Take advantage of you?" Jack finished for her. He laughed, making Katherine uneasy. "Don't worry, Saint Katherine. I wouldn't dream so taking advantage of you," he said. Katherine felt strangely hurt by his words. Of course, he has already compared the Swann sisters. Jack suddenly felt bad seeing the look on Katherine's face. He didn't mean to hurt her. He honestly thought more of her. She was nothing like the tramp of her sister. No, this one seemed sweet and generous once you got her on her good side. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. However, I still don't understand why someone so pretty as you will think about becoming a nun."

Katherine was speechless and turned red. Jack smiled and stepped out of her way. She grabbed the helm of her skirt and walked quickly away from the notorious pirate.

"Beautiful woman," he thought out loud. "Nothing like that whore," he growled. "I will have my revenge, Elizabeth. No one messes with Captain Jack Sparrow, especially with his heart. No one!"

**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you all for the great reviews! Please enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Katherine smiled warmly has Father Francis walked into his office. "Ah, Katie, you're back. I hope your father is feeling better. I hope it wasn't anything serious," he said, sitting down.

"Y-Yes, he's getting better. It was just a cold," she said, lamely. She wondered if lying about this will be sinful, but she feared to tell him that the reason she went to see her father was because he wanted her back home. "Madame Claire told me that you wanted to see me, Father?" she said, sitting down.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that even though you have been working hard and you've proven yourself capable of spending the rest of your life as a servant of God, I cannot allow you to stay," he said.

Katherine's eyes widen. "B-But, why? I have worked so hard scrubbing floors until my hands are almost bleeding. I prepare food better than anyone else in here, and yet you tell me that I'm not worth to be here."

"Katherine, even if you have done all of this, I still fear that in your heart you don't share the same feeling. I know you love God and would love to serve him, but in reality you want someone to love and to be your husband. I'm sorry, Katherine, I just know that you'll find someone," he said.

Katherine sighed and took of her head drape. "I guess I'll just change out of these clothes," she murmured. She walked quickly out of the office and to her room, ignoring everyone who passed her or who greeted her. Her eyes were getting watery and difficult for her to see. Once she was in her room, she slammed the door shut and slid down against the door. "I'm I not even allowed to be happy here, God," she sobbed. "Why do you condemn me so? What do you want from me?"

_

* * *

One week later_

Katherine watched the ceremony of Elizabeth's and James' marriage. Her eyes and mind weren't even focused. She felt dazed, in and out of consciousness. Her body was there physically, but she herself was not. She sometimes even replaced Elizabeth's face with hers and James would be smiling at her warmly and lovingly.

She jumped slightly as her feet were suddenly back on earth. She turned and saw Abigail, giving her a small smile. Katherine tried to smile back, but couldn't. She felt almost humiliated being here, knowing that she was once engaged to James. She realized that they were already married when people began clapping. Her eyes turned to the couple and she almost gagged seeing them kissing. _You have no idea what kind of woman she is__, James_, she thought.

* * *

Trees past fast by her, running until her legs would give out. She couldn't stand being there. Seeing Elizabeth's smirk on her face as if she were competing with Katherine was just too much for her. Her tears were falling down her face. The clips that held her hair up were thrown off, letting her hair fall on her face. Her lungs suddenly were gasping for air, making her body forcefully stop.

Katherine leaned against one of the palm trees, trying to catch her breath. Her heart pounded against her chest and her mouth was dry. She licked her dry lips to try and moisten them. She suddenly stopped breathing when she heard waves crashing against the beach. She turned and just realized how far she ran. Her head snapped to the side when she heard men yelling nearby. She walked slowly towards the voices of the rowdy men. She peaked her head to the side of a tree to see what was going on.

Katherine gasped when she saw the Black Pearl. She had heard stories from civilians that it was crewed by the most fearsome pirates in the Caribbean, but it wasn't as scary as she thought it was. The sails were black, unlike she had ever seen, but she thought that this unique ship was utterly beautiful. More than any other that she had seen before. She gasped when she heard a familiar voice, commanding orders.

"That pirate," she whispered. "He's captain of this ship?" she asked herself. She always thought a captain should be should be old to command a ship, but he was very young in her opinion. Never has she heard that Jack Sparrow was captain of the Black Pearl only that he was a pirate that everyone wanted killed. She watched in fascination as he barked orders to his crew while looking at some map with a compass. "Maybe he's finally leaving," she said. Her brow furrowed when she saw Mr. Gibbs walking toward the captain as if asking him something. She almost laughed thinking that he was also a pirate. She remembered the stories that he would tell her when she was a small girl.

Katherine turned her head to the bark of the tree and shrieked in fear and surprise when she saw a scorpion crawling towards her hand. She shrieked in shock, taking her hand immediately from the bark and quickly moving away from the tree. Her eyes turned and saw Jack and Mr. Gibbs looking at her curiously. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment. She picked up her skirt and started to run the other way. Once she felt safe again she stopped running, also knowing that she was near her house.

"Why aren't you a curious cat, Saint Katherine?" She jumped and turned to see Jack behind her. "Why were you spying on us?" Katherine stayed silent not knowing what to say. Jack looked down and noticed that she wasn't wearing those awful nunnery clothes. She looked so much prettier. "Why, aren't you looking nice today, eh? Did you finally leave the convent because of dear ol' Jack?"

"Don't start with your cruel jokes," she finally said.

"All right, then," he laughed. "So what's the occasion then?" Katherine shifted not knowing if she should tell him anything. "Have you been crying, Katherine?" he asked, finally noticing her eyes. He reached to wipe her tears, but she pulled her head back.

"No, I haven't," she lied through her teeth.

Jack frowned. "Are you going to tell me why you're dressed so pretty today?"

Katherine blushed. "I had a wedding to attend today," she whispered.

"Then why aren't you there? Don't nuns usually sing in the choir?" he asked, walking around her. "Or is it because you didn't like the marriage between those two said persons?" Katherine turned her head and looked at him. "Did you think I haven't heard the talk of Elizabeth's engagement to the Commodore?" he growled.

Katherine gulped. "Please, don't do anything. Someone might get hurt," she said with pleading eyes.

"Is that why you joined the convent because your lovely fiancé was going to marry Elizabeth instead of you?" he asked. Katherine bit her lip to hold herself from crying. She turned and walked away towards her house feeling crushed by his harsh words. Jack cursed silently seeing her walk toward the house. He himself also felt hurt that the woman that he loved was marrying another man. How he would love to kill them both. _Torturing her will be a sweeter revenge_, he thought. _Maybe I should give my greatest regards to the newlyweds after I return._ He has been on land for too long and it almost made him land-sick.

"Maybe I'll see Saint Katherine again," he said smirking.

_

* * *

Five months later_

"Father, I don't want to go to James' plantation," she said, reading her book. After he and Elizabeth have gotten married, he bought a plantation outside of Port Royal. Though he had slaves, he treated them nicely and even gave them a good pay and food. She knew he had a good heart.

"Katherine, you barely do anything anymore. Every man I introduce, you refuse his hand in marriage. Maybe a month there will clear your head," he said.

"A month?! But, Father, that's too long!" she said, putting her book down.

"I hear the air over there is better than here," he said. "Please, and Elizabeth has said in her letter how much she misses you and how she would love for you to go."

Katherine sighed. "Of course, she'll want me there," she said angrily.

"Katherine, you are going, like it or not," said her father raising his voice.

"Fine, but I'll take Abigail and if she doesn't go then neither will I," she said. Weatherby nodded. Katherine knew that Elizabeth was only going to rub being married to James just to upset her, so she wanted to take Abigail with her, the only person she could trust.

_

* * *

Two weeks later_

Katherine gasped when someone grabbed her arm. She turned and was in shocked to see that it was Jack. She had just gotten out of the chapel from James' plantation. Elizabeth was always nagging about how James is always working and not tending to her needs, so she wanted to go somewhere where she wouldn't be bothered. "What are you doing here?" she hissed, snatching her arm back.

"I see that you aren't dressed as a nun, Saint Katherine," he said, smirking.

Katherine rolled eyes. She was getting tiered of him calling her by that name. "They wouldn't let me join the convent."

"And why is that? Maybe they thought you would tempt the friars," he said, getting closer.

Katherine scowled, pushing him back. "Don't be fresh. How did you even know this place anyways? Elizabeth and James are already married, so why don't you just leave. There's no use to hurt innocent people," she said.

"There are no innocent people," he growled. "I was lied to and I'm here to take what belongs to me."

Katherine shook her head in his stubbornness. "Please, go, Mr.…"

"Captain!" he corrected her.

"Captain Sparrow," she repeated. "Besides, E-Elizabeth and James are in their honeymoon… in Europe," she lied, not being able to look at him. She heard Jack sneer. "Just leave. I'll give you anything that you want if you leave without making a scandal," she begged, looking back at him. She still loved James and there was no way that she will allow Jack to ruin his happiness.

Jack looked at her. "Anything," he asked with a lustful voice.

Katherine gulped at his predator stare. "I-I'll try to get money somehow to give to you."

"What if I don't want money?" he said, stepping closer. "What if I want a woman instead? What if I want a governor's daughter," he said, grabbing her by the waist. Katherine gasped at his boldness, but gasped again when she heard someone coming over.

Katherine eyes widen. "It's James," she hissed, moving away from him. "H-Hide behind the bushes," she said. Katherine looked at him and he still didn't move. "Please, Captain Sparrow!" she said, pushing him behind. She smiled when she saw James walking towards her. She looked back to see an angered Jack. She ignored him and continued to smile at James.

"Katie," he said, kissing her hand. "Why are you here alone? To whom does this horse belong to?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. I came to the chapel to pray, but the horse was already here," she said quickly.

"Must be from one of the workers. Well come back to the mansion. Lunch is ready," he said, offering her his arm.

"Um, I'll be right there, I forgot my bible inside the chapel," she lied. _It must be a sin to lie for so many faults, but it's for you, James_, she thought.

"Alright," he said, lowering his arm. "We'll be waiting for you." Katherine nodded and watched him as he walked away.

"I didn't know nuns lied so much," whispered Jack in her ear, startling her.

"Don't do that," she hissed, putting a hand on her chest.

"So they aren't in their honeymoon," he snarled.

Katherine sighed. "I thought they did. Besides, there's no reason to make a scandal in this family, Captain."

Jack glared at her. "The only one who has fault to that is Elizabeth and would you stop caring for that ignorant of a man?!" he yelled. Katherine jumped in surprise by his outburst. "You shouldn't care for someone who left you for another woman."

Katherine's eyes started to sting. "And neither should you," she glared, walking away from him. Jack kicked the ground furiously. He hated when people treated like nothing, but he guessed that Katherine felt the same way.

_**

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_PLEASE DON'T KILL ME GUYS! I PROMISE THAT I'LL UPDATE THE OTHER STORIES REAL SOON, BUT I'VE HAD TROUBLE CATCHING UP DUE TO MY COMPUTER LOOSING ALL ITS INFO SINCE IT WASN'T WORKING. AGAIN PLEASE ENJOY AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!_**

_**PS - I KNOW JAMES MIGHT LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT IN THE STORY, BUT I DO LOVE HIM IN THE MOVIES AND HE SHOULD HAVE RECEIVED A HAPPY ENDING. MAYBE I'LL DO IT IN HERE, BUT I'M STILL NOT SURE.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Katherine paced tirelessly through the gardens. She lifted her head once in a while just in case if she saw Jack, but he didn't show. He hasn't shown for days. Had her prayers come true? Will he finally leave them alone? She hugged herself unconsciously.

Her thoughts went back to the last time she saw him. '_What if I want a governor's daughter?'_ He had said. His voice was rough almost... passionate. Jack looked like he really was in love with Elizabeth or at least cared for her a lot. _If I had a man that loved me with such a passion, I would never leave him_, she thought.

"Even if he is a pirate," she said to herself.

"Who's a pirate?" Katherine gasped and turned around seeing Abigail behind her. "Are you talking to yourself again?" she asked with a smile.

Katherine smiled back. "It calms my nerves sometimes."

"Katie, I hate it here," she groaned.

Katherine gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know. It's quite a bore," she stated.

"No, it's worse! That sister of yours is making me work like a slave and I swear if that man try to touch me one more time..."

Katherine's brow furrowed. "What man?"

Abigail looked down. "The caretaker," she whispered. "Mr. Carson."

"Did he...?" Abigail shock her head. Katherine straightened her back with a stern face. "We'll see if he can get away with his," she said headed towards the house.

Abigail looked at her as if she was crazy and ran after her. "Wait, Katie!" she yelled. "Don't worry about it," she said, turning Katherine around. "I can take care of myself. I promise."

Katherine shook her head. "I can't just stay quiet about this and neither should you," she said.

Abigail sighed. "No one is going to care or believe. I'm just a servant," she said.

"I don't care. No one should be treated that way. You know James will take care of this," said Katherine as she headed to James' study. Abigail stayed where she was feeling there was no need for her to go. Katherine looked back, noticing that Abigail wasn't following her. She walked back to her and pulled Abigail as she walked. "You are going to tell James, Abby. That man should be arrested for assault!"

"Who should be arrested?" asked James, startling them both. Abigail and Katherine looked at each other and then back at James. "Well are you going to tell me or not?"

Katherine pushed Abigail towards James, encouraging her. Abigail gave Katherine a glare and then a nervous smile to James. "Well, um, Mr. Carson was, um, inappropriately touching me," she said carefully.

"James, that man as to be punished," said Katherine. "Who knows what other woman he has violated."

James nodded and looked at the nervous Abigail. "I'm sorry that you had to go through this, Abby. I'll make sure Mr. Carson is punished," he said with a warm smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"And please don't hesitate to tell me if you have another problem," he said. Abigail nodded and let a breath out after James left the room.

"See, didn't I tell you he would fix this?" said Katherine.

Abigail nodded. "Your sister doesn't deserve him," she said honestly.

Katherine sighed. "God wanted it to happen and there's nothing we can do about it."

* * *

_A few days later  
_

Katherine shifted in her seat as she read silently.

"Boo," said someone in her ear, making her jump. She turned and saw Jack standing above her. "What no 'hello', luv?" he said sarcastically, sitting next to her.

"Why do you keep coming here? If, James finds you..." started Katherine.

"Yes, I wonder what would happen," he said. "Tell me, Saint Katherine," he said, getting closer to her, trapping her in her seat. Katherine gulped, holding her book closer to her, feeling uneasy by his closeness. "I wonder if you worry for dear ol' James or me," he said.

"Of course, I do it for him. Why would I do it for you?" said Katherine angrily.

Jack only smirked. "Don't get so tense, Katie," he said, placing a hand on her knee. Katherine gasped and slapped Jack in the face. He held his face and gave a chuckle. "Feisty like you sister."

"Don't compare me to her," she said, glaring.

"Of course not. You are no whore," he said, looking over her chest.

Katherine's eyes widen at his choice of words. She quickly cover her chest with her book. "You, sir, are no gentleman," she said, getting up, but was pulled down by him.

"You're right I'm not. I'm a pirate, but this pirate can teach you things that you will never learn in your church. I can make you feel anything beyond what your precious commodore can ever make you feel," he said, lowering his head. Katherine pushed him back, but he held her hands. "Don't be so pious, Katie. You might like it."

They suddenly heard a gasp that made them turn heads. Elizabeth was standing just a few feet away from them. Her eyes locked with Jack's. Her body trembled in fear as her breath left her body. Katherine got up as she saw Elizabeth's eyes roll back and with a thud Elizabeth collapsed.

"Lizzie," said Katherine as she ran to her side. She shook her, but she wouldn't wake. "Oh God, JAMES!" she yelled. "SOMEONE HELP!" Katherine looked back to see Jack unmoved at the scene. "Leave, Captain," she ordered. "You've caused enough trouble."

Jack smirked and got up. "I'll see you very soon, Saint Katherine," he said, leaving before the rest came. Katherine watched as the bushes shook behind Jack's form.

_This man is very... peculiar_, she thought.

"Katie, what happened?" said James, snapping back to Earth.

"I-I don't know. Elizabeth just fainted," she said, walking over to them. James worriedly looked over his wife. Katherine watched in envy as his hands gently explored her body. "M-Maybe she hasn't been eating healthy," she suggested.

James nodded. "That must be it," he said. "Let's take her inside the house," he said, picking her up in his arms. Katherine watched as James carried Elizabeth inside. She ran a hand through his head, wondering what she should do next. She took a step back and it wasn't until she felt branches hitting against her did she realize that she was running after Jack.

Katherine panted in delight as she saw Jack walking with an impaired balance. "Captain Sparrow, wait!" she called.

Jack turned and smirked as he saw Katherine running up to him. "I knew you wouldn't want to be away from me for too long."

Katherine took a deep breath and looked at him. "Don't be fresh, Jack."

"Ah, so we're not being formal here. All right, Katie," he teased.

"Would you stop with jokes. You got what you wanted by causing a mess around here, so can just leave now," she said.

"I'm not satisfied with that," he growled. "This as just started."

Katherine's brow furrowed. "What is that suppose to mean?" she asked. Jack only glared and walked off. Katherine huffed angrily as she stared at his walking form.

* * *

Elizabeth breathed heavily as she stared at Katherine. Her look said a thousand words. She had been woken up by James and her father. They asked what happened and of course she lied. 'It was the heat,' she had said, but it was more than just a normal summer weather in Jamaica. Her Jack was a few feet away from her. She still had deep feelings for him and her heart fluttered thinking that he came a long way just to see her, but his eyes said something else. A despise look. "Did you see him?" she asked.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Of course I did."

"Why was he there?" she whispered.

"Isn't it obvious. He's trying to get vengeance. He could even tell James, Elizabeth," said Katherine.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, y-you have to stop him somehow. You can't allow Jack to confront James."

Katherine laughed. "You know him more than I do and there isn't one soul that can stop him." Katherine opened the door and slammed it shut leaving Elizabeth with her own thoughts.

* * *

Jack entered the brothel and smirked as he saw Mr. Gibbs with a prostitute on his lap. "Mr. Gibbs," he said in a commanding voice. He immediately got up and let the whore fall on the floor with a loud thud. He gave her an apologetic smile, but she just huffed and walked to another customer.

"Jack, did you really had to do that?" he groaned.

Jack patted him in the back. "I'm sorry, mate. Let me buy you a drink," he said, motioning one of the waitresses. Mr. Gibbs' eyes glittered in excitement as the cup was placed before him.

"So have you talked to the Commodore?" asked Mr. Gibbs. "Or are you going to take you time with this?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, but I want to see that snake in so much pain to the verge of insanity. I want her to crawl on her knees as she confesses everything like a parrot."

Mr. Gibbs only nodded as he took another gulp from his drink. He knew that Elizabeth deserved what was coming to her.

"Gibbs, do you know Katherine, you know Elizabeth's sister?" asked Jack.

He nodded. "I know those two since they were ye high," he said, pointing to his stomach. "But there's something about Katie..."

"What is it?" asked Jack interested.

"Well, I don't think they come from the same mother," he explained.

Jack's brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"Well as you can tell, they are nothing alike nor do they look alike. Katie's skin is a bit tanner than Elizabeth's. Their eyes, too. Maybe they same a few features alike, but they probably got that from their father. I'm telling you Mrs. Swann looked nothing like Katie," he said, chuckling.

Jack placed his hand on his goatee and rubbed it pensively. He had noticed the difference, but never thought twice on it. _Interesting_, he thought. _Very interesting. But I'm glad the little dove isn't a cobra_.

* * *

_The next day in James' gardens_

"Ah! Saint Katherine," said Jack.

Katherine clutched her chest in surprise. "Must you always do that," she said.

"Maybe," he teased, walking around her.

"Why can't you go back to sea already?"

"Because I have unfinished business to attend to as much as it kills me, Saint Katherine. Katherine sighed and tried not to look at him. "Why do you look to frightened, Katie? I haven't said anything yet."

"Thank you for that..."

"I don't want your thanks," he said with a cold look.

"Captain Sparrow," she started, watching the words that come out of her mouth, "Elizabeth is regretful for..."

"That snake isn't sorry for anything that she has done. I'm sure that if she had a choice to go back, she'd do it all over again. Did you know that she would spy on my while I bathed and even seeing me nude?" Katherine blushed, wondering how Elizabeth could have been so bold. "She was the who chased me first. We were going to run away, you know? Sail the seas together. I was going to rain gold on her to make her happy. I did it because she said she loved me."

"I understand too, but there's no point to tell James since they're already married. She really is sorry!" said Katherine, desperately.

Jack scowled. "She's consoling in the arms of another man."

"Don't think like that," she said calmly.

"I think whatever I want," he barked, making her jump.

"Please be a generous person," she begged.

"The only people who are generous are happy people and right now I feel like the devil himself has possessed me," he said in a low dangerous voice.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading and please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Here's the next story and enjoy!

* * *

_**

Jack reclined on his chair, puffing on a cigar as someone knocked on the door. He sighed and pulled the cigar out of his mouth. "Who is it?" he barked. He didn't feel like speaking to anyone. He hated being on land for a long time and this was getting him cranky. He was even thinking of just leaving and never coming back, but every time he thought of Elizabeth's betrayal made his blood boil. He had the chance he would kill her in an instance. However, Jack isn't that way. He's not a murderer. _Besides, I want her to suffer_, he thought.

Mr. Gibbs opened the door and had a concerned look on his face. "Uh, there's someone here to see you, Captain," he said.

"Well, who is it?" asked Jack.

"It's me, Jack," said Elizabeth, coming in the room. Jack stood in a fury, making Elizabeth flinch.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," said Mr. Gibbs, as he closed the door.

"No," growled Jack. "Leave it open. Someone might want to hear if _Mrs. Norrington _is being strangled by me so they can restrain me," he said. Mr. Gibbs nodded and left. Elizabeth gulped as she took off the veil from her head. She took a step forward. "If you get closer, I'll kill you," he warned. "What do you want?"

"To talk with you," she whispered.

"Of what?" asked Jack. "You want to tell me that your happy with being married with such a gentleman, to be mistress of a plantation and to whatever the Commodore has to his name. Are you happy to be dressed in fine clothes and jewelry?"

"No, Jack, I-I… My father made me marry James. W-We're practically in ruins," she said.

Jack laughed sarcastically. "You expect me to believe such bull. He's the fucking governor."

"I swear, Jack…"

"Don't swear anything!" yelled Jack. "You are much worse than what I thought," he said. "Harlot, you piece of trash…"

"I am not going to let you insult me like that," she yelled at him.

"Oh, really? And what are you going to do to stop me?" he fired back.

"I-I'll tell James," she threaten as her eyes started to water.

"Really?! Then go ahead tell him everything. Let him get angry, frustrated. Let the devil himself posses him so he can confront me and then I'll have the chance to kill him," he growled.

"I know you have reasons to hate me, but I know deep down inside you still love me like I love you," she said, trying to grab his arm, but he moved away.

"You are very wrong," he said. "What I felt for you is dead."

Elizabeth shook her head. "It's not true. You only feel that way because you're angry right now. You feel hurt and I understand."

"You understand nothing," he hissed. Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes. "Leave," he said.

"But I have to explain to you…"

"You have nothing to explain," he growled. "I don't care. Leave!" he barked.

Elizabeth jumped and back away from him. She sobbed giving him one last look before rushing out of the ship. Jack grabbed the first thing he laid eyes on and smashed it against the wall. "Where the hell is my rum?" he growled.

* * *

_A few days later_

Katherine was happy that she was back in Port Royal. She hated being in James plantation and it hurt further watching him being together with Elizabeth. How she envied their relationship and how sorry she felt for him. Elizabeth was using him and he didn't even know.

Katherine turned her head and smiled at Abigail as she followed her behind across town. Abigail smiled back as she carried a basket. She was coming with her to church and then go pick up the grocery for the week at the street market. Katherine usually would go once every week to church school to read and teach children.

"Ah! Katie. I'm so happy to see you," greeted Father Francis.

"Hello, Father," she said, kissing his hand.

"Hello, Father," said Abigail, also kissing his hand.

"Ah! I haven't seen you in a while, Abby," he said.

Abigail blushed. "You'll see me in confession on Sunday," she said shamefully.

Father Francis smiled. "I'll be waiting. Are you going to join Katie today?" he asked

Abigail shook her head. "I have grocery shopping to do," she said.

"All right. You're always welcome here, Abby," said Father Francis.

"Thank you," she said. Katherine said good-bye to her as she left down the street.

"Well, come on, Katie. The children are waiting," he said, leading her to the gardens. Katherine laughed and followed behind him.

* * *

Abigail hummed to herself quietly as picked apples from the cart. "Ah! Abby," said a rough voice behind her. She winced and turned seeing Mr. Carson standing a few feet away. She turned to run, but he roughly grabbed her by the arm. "You're the reason why the fucking Commodore fired me," he growled.

"You deserved it," she said, spitting on his face. She escaped from his grasp, but was pulled back towards him. "Let me go!" she yelled. She knew she wasn't going to get help from the officers since she was only a maid.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson," he growled in her ear.

Abigail groaned in disgust, but soon fell to the ground as Mr. Carson was pulled away from him. She pushed her hair back and saw a man pointing a sword at him.

"If I ever catch near her again, I will carve you into bits of pieces," he warned. Mr. Carson nodded frighteningly and scurried away.

Abigail stared in amazement at the man who saved her. _It's him_, she thought. The man with the warm brown eyes that can memorize you until you were head over heels for him. She has loved this man her whole life and her whole world was shattered when she heard of his death. _Am I seeing a ghost_, she thought.

The man picked her up and set her on her two feet. He smiled gently at her. "What? No, hello, Abby?" he said, teasingly. Abigail just stared unable to move her lips. "Not even a thank you for saving your life?"

Abigail blinked. "W-Will?"

* * *

Katherine smiled as the children ran around and played. Her grin widened as a small little girl in braids walked towards her. Her name was Jocelyn. She came from a poor family and they usually left her in the church because they know that she will be well fed her. The church helped people of all social class. That's why Katherine taught children here.

"Hi, Jocelyn," she said, picking her up and sitting her on her lap. "How are you?"

"Good," she said. "I haven't seen you in a while, Katie."

Katherine nodded. "I know I had to go visit my sister for a while, but I'm back now. How are your grandparents?"

Jocelyn bowed her head. "They're thinking of leaving me," she said.

Katherine frowned. "Why?"

"They don't gots any money to buy foods for me," she said, sadly. "They're being thrown out of the house because they can't afford it no mores."

Katherine huffed. "Well, we're going to solve this right now," she said, picking her.

* * *

Katherine walked swiftly through the streets, carrying Jocelyn with her. So many people were out in the market today that it was difficult to walk. She gasped as she bumped into somebody, but that person held her still. She looked up and saw Jack staring at her.

"Saint Katherine," he said, smirking. "And who this pretty girl?" he asked looking at Jocelyn.

"Her name is Jocelyn," said Katherine, pushing him out of the way.

"Where are you going?" he asked, walking after her.

Katherine rolled her eyes. _Why is he following me?_ "I'm going to speak with her grandparents. They're leaving her at the convent."

"Why?" he asked.

Katherine stopped and turned around, making him bump into her accidentally. "Because they have no money to feed her. They are old people who can't find a job because of their age. It may sound awful that they're leaving her, but they only want to best for her, I guess," she said. Jack placed his hands on his hips and stared at her. She was more amazing that what he thought. Katherine was too sweet for her own good. Katherine felt uneasy by his stare. She turned and entered Jocelyn's home. The old couple stared confused at Katherine and Jocelyn. Their eyes grew bigger as Jack came in after her. "He's harmless," said Katherine, receiving a look from Jack. "I wanted to bring Jocelyn back. There's no reason why she shouldn't be with the two of you," she said.

The older man spoke up. "I understand, Miss, but we can't afford…"

"I-I'll give you some money and you won't have to leave. Please, Jocelyn should be with her family and I'm sure that's what she wants," she said. Jocelyn jumped off Katherine's arms and ran to her grandparents. They hugged her tightly. Jocelyn was the only thing they could remember their daughter. Katherine smiled at the scene. "I don't have the money now, but…"

"Yes, you do," said Jack. She gave him a puzzled look, but he ignored it. "Here," he said, giving him a pouch. "That should be enough shillings to last you a while."

"W-We don't know what to say," said Jocelyn's grandfather.

"Don't say anything. Just take it," he said as he turned to leave. Katherine stood there amazed. She quickly said goodbye to Jocelyn and her grandparents before running to catch up to Jack.

"You didn't have to do that," she said, running after him.

Jack turned, making her bump into him this time. "Can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"First of all, I would like to apologize the way I've been acting with you. As you may have noticed, I don't have manners that qualify for a gentleman. However, I'd like to say that if I were to have you first," he said, lifting her chin, "only by becoming blind, deaf, or an imbecile would I have ever left you for another. Especially someone like your sister."

Katherine was hypnotized by his words. No man has ever said anything so powerful to her. It gave her goose bumps. "I-I..." she whispered.

Jack smirked "I have finally made you speechless, Saint Katherine," he said before walking away. Katherine leaned to the side of the building watching him leave. A smile spread across her face, feeling her cheeks start to burn.

* * *

Abigail sat across from Will as he smiled politely. He took her to a pub to buy her a drink. "You look much different, Abby," he said. She blushed slightly. "You aren't going to say anything?"

"It's just that we all thought you were dead," she said, sadly.

Will frowned. "I know. It must have gone around, but as you can see I am not. I was rescued by a nearby ship and I spent all this time trying to come back home."

Abigail smiled. "I'm happy you're back," she said.

Will nodded. "How's Elizabeth, Abby?"

Abigail felt her heart drop. "She's fine," she whispered.

"I miss her so much, Abby. I can finally marry her," he said, excitedly.

Abigail clutched her skirt tightly. "You can't, Will," she said, getting angry. _Everything is always about her, _she thought.

"Why not?" asked Will confused.

"B-Because…" she started.

"Because why?" he said, getting louder.

"Because she's already married!" she said as she exploded. "She's married, Will. She married the Commodore and she only mourned for so long until she ran into the arms of that smelly pirate, Jack Sparrow," she cried. Realizing what she had just said, she popped her mouth with her hand.

"What did you just say?" hissed Will, clawing the table. Abigail shook her head. Will stood in a fury and threw the table to the side, crashing against to the others. Abigail trembled in fear realizing her mistake.

"I-I'm sorry, Will," she sobbed as she ran out of the pub. Will ran a hand through his hair. He felt his whole world crash and burn right before his eyes. He needed to hear this from Elizabeth herself.

_**

* * *

Sorry if I had some grammer errors. It's late and I'm tired. I'll fix it soon. Thanks for reading! Please review! **  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Here's the next story and enjoy!_**

_**PS - I know that James is acting like an idiot in this story, but bare with me it'll change. I love James and I wish that he would have gotten a better ending that in POTC3.**_

* * *

James burst into the Swann's home, his face filled with anger. Katherine and Elizabeth were both startled seeing him in such a light. "Katherine, how could you?" he said in disgust.

Both sisters looked at each other as Weatherby and Abigail came in the. "What are you talking about, James?" asked Katherine, getting frightened.

"That you and _Sparrow_ are lovers!" he yelled. Everyone's mouth in the house dropped.

"What?!" said Katherine. "We aren't..."

"I heard it from one of his crew members that you two were seeing each other. He said that Sparrow was having an affair with the daughter of Governor Swann. Explain that, Katherine! How could you soil yourself?!" he yelled.

"Now, James, I will not let you speak to my daughter that way," said Weatherby. "How do you even know he were talking about Katie?"

"Who else could he be talking about?" said James.

Katherine looked at Elizabeth who had a shocked expression on her face. Katherine felt her tears falling. "I-I don't know what to say," she said.

James shook his head. "You can never get your reputation back unless you..."

"Unless I what?" asked Katherine.

"Unless you marry," said James.

"Marry?" repeated Katherine. "Marry whom?"

"I have spoke it over with Lt. Gillette and he has accepted," explained James. _With a small fee_, he secretly thought.

Katherine's mouth widened. "Are you mad?! How dare you arrange a marriage for me without my consent. You have no right!"

"Please, Katie, who else will accept you now? Everyone will think you're nothing, but a harlot," he said before he could stop himself. He immediately regretted it seeing Katherine's hurt face.

"I repeat myself again, I will not allow you to speak to my daughter like that, James!" shouted Weatherby, going to her side. Abigail squeezed the broom that she had in her hands. How she wished she could smack it over his head.

"It's alright, father. I have to pay for my actions," she said to everyone's surprise. "But I will not marry Gillette."

"Why not?" asked James. "He's a good, respectable man."

"And so is my fiance!" cried Katherine, leaving everyone including herself in awe again.

"Fiance?" asked James. "Who is your fiance?"

Katherine shifted herself, but her face remained strong. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth felt her body tremble. _No!_ She shouted in her mind.

Weatherby looked at his daughter in utter shook. "Katie, how can you marry such a man?"

Katherine closed her eyes. "Because I love him," she whispered. She was lying. She was only trying to save this family. If James found out that this was really about Elizabeth, James' name will be spoiled forever.

* * *

Elizabeth paced back and forth in Katherine's room. Katherine sat calmly, sowing, but her mind was still in this mess. How was she suppose to tell Jack about this? Or how is he going to even want to marry her?

"Please tell me it's not true," said Elizabeth.

"You know they were talking about you. Why would it be true then?" said Katherine. "I don't know where I get my patience."

Elizabeth laughed. "Of course you two couldn't be together. After being with me, he wouldn't think twice on you."

Katherine's grip on the needle in her hand tightened. How she wished to stab her with it. "You know that I'm only trying to convince him not to say anything to James. It's to protect James. Nothing more."

"Protect James?" smirked Elizabeth. "Or are you just getting excuse to see Jack because you're starting to like him."

"Do you think I'm like you?" asked Katherine, glaring at her.

"Would you do the same thing that I did with Jack? Remember what I told you. No man would ever look at you after they have been mine," she said.

Katherine cocked her head back. "You finally admit. Jack has been yours."

"Yes and now what are you going to tell my husband so they can fight?" said Elizabeth.

Katherine shook her head. "Jack was right when he said that you were a hypocrite and a liar. I can't believe you're my sister, but I warn you, Lizzie. If you ever want to be with Jack, you'll have to go through my dead corpse, understand?" she said, walking out of the room, but Elizabeth turned her around before she could leave.

"Nothing more will give me pleasure," said Elizabeth with a deadly stare.

"Listen to me, Lizzie," said Katherine. "You got James to be your husband so now you stay with him because if you dare to be with Jack again, I'm capable of doing anything. Even stooping so low and actually become his mistress."

With that Katherine stomped out of the room, leaving a laughing Elizabeth behind.

* * *

Katherine walked by her father's study and softly knocked on the door. She knew that she had to speak to him. What her father thought of her was most important in her opinion. He has done nothing, but try to make her happy and they is how she repaid him.

"Come in," he said. Katherine took a deep breath and opened the door. "Ah, Katie. Come in and close the door behind you, please." She did what she was told and walked to her father. She climbed onto his lap and sobbed against his shoulder. Weatherby hugged his daughter tightly, trying to console her.

"I'm so sorry, daddy," she sobbed.

"It's not your fault, baby. I know you didn't do anything," he said.

Katherine's head shot up and looked at him. "W-What are you talking...?"

"I know my daughters like the palm of my hand. Elizabeth is capable of doing something like this, but not you. No, not you Katherine. You will never stoop down like that. Am I right?" he asked. He studied her face. _She looks like Veronica more and more everyday_, he thought.

Katherine nodded. "Yes, it's all true, but you can't tell James, father."

Weatherby smiled. "You still love him?" Katherine nodded. "Why did you go along with it then? He could have divorced Elizabeth and you could have married him instead."

"Because he will be in shame. Everyone will know what Elizabeth did and he wouldn't be able to confront this. I just want him to be happy," she said.

"But you're not going to be happy. Are you actually thinking of marrying Sparrow? A pirate? Please, Katie! You are a woman of class and he's nothing," he said.

Katherine shrugged. "He might not marry me, but what can I do? I will not marry Lt. Gillette. I refuse to do that. I rather marry Jack."

"Jack? You call him by his first name," said Weatherby in disgust.

Katherine scowled at her father. "Father, please, this is the only way Elizabeth can forget him by me marrying Jack."

"So you're going to stoop so low as to becoming the wife of a pirate?" said Weatherby. "Why don't you just marry Lt. Gillette?"

"No, not him!" Katherine shook her head. "No, I prefer marrying a pirate than that man. He's a pirate, so he must have money. Society won't care as much if he has money. Besides, he's not a bad man. Just the other day he gave money to this poor family and..."

"And I think you're falling for him," he said.

Katherine's eyes widened. "Me fall for him? N-No, not like that!"

Weatherby nodded. "Well, I hope not. Go, we'll discuss this tomorrow. It's late and we all need some sleep."

* * *

Mr. Gibbs ran into the pub that Jack was suppose to be in. He was there flirting with a brunette who had her bosom very close to his face. "Jack!" he yelled, trying to get his attention.

"What you want, Mr. Gibbs?" asked Jack annoyed, still keeping his eye on the harlot.

"Jack, you will never believe what I just heard," he said out of breath.

"Well, what is it?" growled Jack.

"That you and Miss Katie Swann are getting married!" he exclaimed, making Jack spill out the rum that he was drinking.

The brunette gasped. "You're engaged?!" she said outraged.

"What?" he said, looking at her, but her hand went across his face. "No, wait, luv. He's lying!" Jack growled and turned to Mr. Gibbs. "Why did you have to say that in front of her? You know I haven't had a woman in a while," he said annoyed.

"Did you not just hear what I said?! You're engaged!" yelled Mr. Gibbs, making some heads turn their way.

Jack gave everyone an innocent smile before turning his attention to Mr. Gibbs. "What are you talking about? Me and Saint Katherine haven't done anything, but argue! How the bloody hell can we be engaged?"

"That's what I heard. See there were these two soldiers that are like Norrington's special people or something and they said that you and Katie and getting married!" he said.

Jack rubbed his goatee. "Why would she say that though?" he asked himself.

"Who knows?" said Mr. Gibbs, taking a gulp of Jack's rum.

Jack gave him a dirty look, but quickly shook it off still thinking about this situation. "Hey, do you know anything else about this thing about Katie not being Elizabeth's sister?"

Mr. Gibbs shook his head. "No, but if you want to know, ask the governor."

Jack smirked. "Oh, yeah, I'm going to have a word with him. There's a lot that we need to discuss involving his precious daughter."

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to marry Katie?" Mr. Gibbs chuckled. "I never thought you were the marrying man."

"I know, but I was going to do that with Elizabeth... by pirate law of course, but if I do get married with Katie, it'll be different. She doesn't seem like a girl that would just rush into getting married. No, she needs a proper wedding," he said.

Mr. Gibbs shook his head. "You like her, Jack."

Jack shrugged. "She's a beautiful woman. She'll make any man happy."

"Sparrow!" shouted the bartender. He turned and looked at him. "There's someone outside looking for you," he said. Jack looked back at Mr. Gibbs, but he was also clueless. He stood up and walked outside the pub. There stood Elizabeth under a coated hood.

"What do you want?" he spat.

"We have to talk," she said. "I'm sure you already about the rumor that's going around."

"Yes, I heard," he said.

"Silly isn't it. She said that she loves you," she said. "She will humiliate herself for James. She was going to get married to Lt. Gillette by force, but then Father thought it would be more appropriate that you married her to save her reputation. Being with more than one man is always a gossip news." Elizabeth saw his sudden discomfort. "Why are you suddenly so quiet?"

"Nothing that you would care," he snarled.

"You never talked to me that way, Jack. Is it because of Katie? You know what she told me? She told me that she would do anything to keep us apart. That she would stoop so low and became your mistress. She said that you're a low-life, stinky, murderous pirate," she said angrily. Jack only smirked at her and left her standing there as he went back into the pub. "Jack, come back here," she hissed.

Jack huffed as he sat back on his seat across from Mr. Gibbs. "So, who was it?" he asked.

"Elizabeth wanting me back," he said yawning. "I'm sick and tiered of her lies."

"So have you decided yet?" asked Mr. Gibbs.

Jack smirked. "I told her that I wanted a governor's daughter and I'm going to get her."

"Mary, mother of God, Jack, you ol' dog. You're going to marry her?" asked Mr. Gibbs in shock. Jack only sat back with a knowing grin on his face.

* * *

Katherine laid in bed that night thinking of what Jack had said to her the day before. He was romantic in his own way. _Who knew he was such a romantic for a pirate_, she thought. Her eyes immediately widened. "What am I doing thinking about him?" she asked herself. "I can't fall for him... He's a pirate. An outlaw. What good thing has he done?" She remembered of the charity that he gave to Jocelyn's grandparents. "Is it a sin to judge someone you don't know even if he is a pirate?"

_But what if he doesn't want to get married with me? What if he still loves Elizabeth? _She thought. _Please, God, let him marry me._ Katherine jumped when she heard something hit the window. She got up, putting her robe on and opened the window. "Who's there?" she called out into the darkness.

"Katie!" hissed someone. She squinted her eyes and tried to make out the person, but could only see its figure. "Come down!"

"Who are you?" she asked again. _If that person thinks I'm that stupid to go down there alone, he is sadly mistaken_, she thought.

"It's Will. Will Turner," said the voice. Katherine almost felt her heart stop. "Please come down here," he begged.

Katherine felt herself getting angry. "How dare this person say something like this," she said, going to the side of the balcony and climbing down the stairs. "Saying something like that," she huffed angrily.

She walked up to the man ready to give him a beating, but she stop cold in her tracks. There stood Will in all flesh and blood. He looked different from the last time she saw him and yet he still looked the same.

"Katie," he said, smiling.

"Will, is it really you?" she said in disbelief.

He nodded. "Come, touch me if you don't believe me," he said.

Katherine slowly walked to him. She lifted her hand up to his face, ready for it to go through him like a ghost, but it hit flesh. She gasped and pulled back. "Will?!" she whispered. "How...?"

"I survived the shipwreck. It's a miracle that Abby didn't tell you anything. You two are usually partners in crime," he teased.

Katherine shook her head. "She didn't. She seemed very quiet yesterday, probably from seeing you," she said. She knew that Abigail had always secretly loved Will.

"I think it's my fault, though," he said, sounding guilty.

Katherine furrowed her brows. "Why is that?"

Will sighed. "I got angry and took it out on her," he said.

Katherine huffed. "And why would you do that?" she hissed.

"She told me about Elizabeth," said Will.

Katherine froze. "All of it?" she asked.

Will nodded. "All of it," he repeated. "I need to go talk to her. I need to hear it from her very mouth." Katherine scowled. "What is it?"

"You know she won't tell you the truth. We grew up with her. You know how good of a liar she is. I always hated that about her," she whispered.

"But I can't imagine that she would do this to me," said Will getting angry. "She loved me. We were to get married."

"Will..." started Katherine, but he interrupted.

"And then Abby tells me that she had an affair with this Sparrow person and then marries Norrington?! What else has happened since I left?!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, Will, but there's nothing we can do, but bare with this," she said, trying to calm him down.

Will looked at her. "And you Katie? You loved Norrington."

Katherine nodded. "I did, but I wish nothing but the best for him," she said.

"Even if it's by the side with your sister," he spat.

"Don't you dare come to me and speak to me that way, Will Turner, because I will not have it!" she snapped.

"Fine, I'm sorry, but I'm going to speak to Elizabeth. So help me God that I don't kill her when I see her," he said, disappearing into the woods.

"Oh, Will, you're not the only one wishing that upon Elizabeth," she whispered.

"You're right, he's not," said someone behind her. She jumped and saw Jack standing a few feet away from her. "I see Elizabeth had another before me, eh? He didn't get far with her far as I know."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Jack looked down and saw that her robe was open a bit. Katherine looked down to see what he was seeing and immediately closed the robe, making her blush. "I heard from Mr. Gibbs that he heard from these soldiers on the streets that we were engaged," he said.

Katherine hung her head over. "I'm sorry. I panicked. James found out from one of your crew members that you had an affair with the governor's daughter and he thought he was talking about me. He wanted me to marry Lt. Gillette, but I refused and you were the first person that came in mind."

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" repeated Katherine.

"Why me? There are a lot of blokes out there, why pick a smelly, no good, dangerous pirate," he said, circling her.

"Because I know who you really are," she said.

Jack smirked. "Who am I then, Saint Katherine?"

"You are Captain Jack Sparrow, the most fearsome pirate of the Caribbean," she said, making Jack smirk. "But I also know that you are Jack Sparrow, a man who truly is less corruptible than most political men who cares for the poor. You're a good man no matter what they all say. No matter what I have said about you, sir."

"Don't call me sir, Katie," he said, stepping closer to her. "Makes me sound older, unless my father is around," he chuckled.

Katherine gasped at the sudden distance they had from each other. "What should I call you then?"

"When it's just you and me, it's Jack," he said, before leaning down and kissing her. Katherine almost pulled away in shock, but Jack held by her waist, preventing her escape. She soon relax and started to kiss back. It was her first true kiss and how it made her head spin. She slowly reached to cup his face as their kiss began to get more passionate.

Katherine moaned, feeling Jack's hand going into her robe, but that brought her back to earth. Here she was, in her backyard, in the middle of the night, in a tiny robe, in the hands of a pirate that was kissing her to the brink of insanity. Katherine pulled back with all her might and ran away from the arms of Jack.

Jack sighed as he watched her go. Her small form walking up the steps of her balcony. He smiled when she turned back to look at him, but she quickly went inside. "Such a shame. We didn't have time to discuss the wedding."

_**

* * *

Yeah, I know that Jack isn't the marrying man, but this is an AU and I guess Jack is OC. Sorry for that. I hope that doesn't stop you from reviewing. Thanks for reading! Please review! **  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_**THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

* * *

Jack strolled around Port Royal not caring to be stop for being a pirate. If Katherine wanted to marry him, he had thought, then he shouldn't be arrested, right? Hopefully not. He smirked when he finally saw the Governor's mansion just a few feet away. He quickly walked up the road of the house and knocked loudly. When the door opened, there was Abigail with a shock look on her face. She immediately went to close the door, but Jack put his foot out holding the door open.

"Please, I need to speak to Gov. Swann, luv," he grunted as he tried to push the door open.

Abigail huffed as she pushed back against the door. "Why? My Katie could never marry someone like you. She is too pure for you!"

Jack smirked. "I know. That is one of the reasons I like her," he chuckled.

Abigail gasped and opened the door, making Jack stumble, but before her could utter a word, Abigail slapped him across his face. "Don't you dare speak about her in such a tone," she growled. "Now leave, sir. You are not welcomed here."

Jack grabbed the side of his face and groaned. "Damn, woman. You got quiet a hand there. Lord, help the man that falls in love with you. Besides, it was Saint Katherine who wanted to marry me in the first place."

"Why do _you_ want to marry her?" asked Abigail placing her hand on her hip.

Jack sighed. "I have my reasons. She is very beautiful, bright, kind, nothing like that tramp of her sister."

Abigail nodded. "You wouldn't hurt her, right?" she asked.

Jack shook his head. "No, not her," he said.

"Well, you best hope so because I will beat you with my broom if you do, got it?" she said, pointing her finger at him.

Jack threw his hands up in defense. "Don't worry, luv. I believe you. What's your name by the way?" he asked.

"Abigail Conner," she said, before walking away.

Jack shrugged and looked around the house. He whistled seeing the immense size and the lavish objects. He walked backwards to get a better view, but almost dropped a vase during the process. Luckily, he caught just in time and place it back on the column it was standing on.

"Mr. Sparrow," said a voice behind him, making him jump.

He turned and saw Weatherby staring at him curiously. "Captain Sparrow, please," he corrected.

Weatherby nodded. "Alright, Captain. Please come into my office. I would like a few words with you," he said. Jack followed in and sat across from Weatherby's desk. "So, I'm guessing you already heard about Katie wanting to marry you."

"Yes, I have, Governor," he said, leaning back against the chair, with one arm of the chair.

"And what is you response?" asked Weatherby.

"I accept," he said.

The Governor shifted uncomfortably. "Listen, Sparrow. I'm not fond of this idea. Katie is very special to me and so is Elizabeth. Yes, I know about your affair, but I want to know if it's completely over by now."

"It's been over for many months," said Jack almost growling.

"Good," replied Weatherby nodding.

"And Katherine?" asked Jack. "Where is she?"

"She went to church," he said.

Jack chuckled. "Of course. Like always and she hasn't changed her mind?"

Weatherby's eyes narrowed. "No, not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

Jack sighed. "You and I both know that we know each other for a short amount of time. I want to know if her decision is definite."

"Yes, it was all her idea. I can't get her out of that ridiculous idea. No offense," he said.

Jack shrugged. "None taken."

Weatherby nodded. "You will be good to her, right?"

_Why does everyone ask me that? _He thought. "I might have many faults, Governor, but I'm not capable of hitting a woman or mistreat her in any way." They both stayed quiet for a while. "I'm sorry to ask you this, Governor, but since we're going to be in-laws," he started, making Weatherby wince, "I want to know one thing."

"What is it?" asked Weatherby.

"I want to know if Katherine and Elizabeth share the same mother," he said.

Weatherby's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

Jack sighed. "So, it is true. Listen, Governor, those two are nothing alike. I don't know you even dealt with them when they were younger, but it's also obvious that they don't look alike."

Weatherby nodded. "When I was younger I had an affair with one of my maids. I fell in love with her, but I was already married. Me and my wife were only together for social reasons. After a while, Veronica told me she was expecting a child. Elizabeth was about a year old or so. I told her that I would support her with everything. I even thought of running away with her," he said, chuckling. "But after Veronica gave birth to Katie, she died. My wife was upset about the affair of course, but she wasn't a bad woman and took Katie in, raising her as her own."

Jack gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Governor. I won't tell Katie about this. I'll wait until you tell, but she has the right to know."

"I know she does, but what if she hates me for not telling," he asked.

Jack shook his head. "She won't. She's not like that."

Weatherby sighed. "Thank you, Captain Sparrow," he said, standing up. Jack followed in suite and took is hand out to shake it with Weatherby, but he just smiled nervously as he stared at his dirty hand and lead him out the door. Jack sighed and turned to follow him.

As they stepped out to the living room, Katherine and Elizabeth walked in, both in shock to see Jack with their father. Katherine heart fluttered, remembering the night before and how Jack had kissed her. She immediately turned red, only to be noticed by Jack, making him smirk.

"Hello, Katherine," he greeted.

Katherine smiled shyly at her. "Hello, Captain," she whispered.

"Katie, Captain Sparrow is here to accept your hand in marriage," said Weatherby irritated.

Elizabeth shook her head in anger and disbelief. She picked up her skirt and stomped up the stairs. Jack tapped his foot impatiently as Elizabeth slammed the door upstairs. He then turned to Weatherby. Katherine also looked at him, knowing that she had to speak to Jack in private.

The Governor looked at them both. "What?" he asked.

Katherine sighed. "I think that Captain Sparrow wants to speak to me alone, Father," she said.

Weatherby shook his head. "Alone with a man, Katie? No, out of the question," he said.

Katherine opened her mouth to protest, but Jack interrupted. "No, it's fine. I had to go anyways. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, bowing, making Katherine laugh.

Jack walked up to her and picked up her hand, kissing it gently. Katherine looked up into his eyes and his lips lingered longer than they should. A cough from Weatherby interrupted the moment, but Jack only smiled at her. "Good-bye, Katie," he said, before leaving the house.

Weatherby scowled. "I can't believe you're marrying that man. Look how dirty he is and the way he speaks, acts. Goodness, Katie, what the hell are you thinking?" he said. Katherine, however, wasn't paying attention. Her slowly traced her thumb where Jack kissed her. "Katie," yelled Weatherby, breaking her thoughts. "Are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I need to go rest for a while," she said, heading upstairs. Weatherby sighed and went back into his study. Katherine walked inside her room and smiled to herself. She had thought and dreamt about Jack ever since last night. She couldn't believe that she was actually falling for a man like him, but there was something about him that captivated her. She jumped when she heard something hit her window. She opened the curtains and saw Jack standing down her balcony.

Katherine pondered to herself, wondering if she should go. _Yes, I should, _she thought. She opened the balcony doors and walked down the stairs. She slowly walked towards him as he kept smirking at her. "Quiet a roll that you play, eh, Saint Katherine?" he said. "Your father thinks it's bad for a woman to be alone with a man even if she's going to marry him and little does he know that she and said man have already kissed," he chuckled. "Such a gravely sin!" he mocked.

"What do you wish to speak with me about?" she asked ignoring him tease. She saw Jack's expression in her eyes, making her nervous. "My father is right, though. It isn't right for us to be alone," she said, walking back, but he grabbed her, bring her back.

"We have been alone other times," he said.

"Yes, but we weren't engaged then," she said, pulling away from his grip.

"And don't you think that's silly, hm? Don't worry, I'm not going to take advantage of you. I just wanted us to be in agreement in some things," he said.

Katherine nodded. "There are some benches over there if you'd like for us to sit," she said.

Jack smirked and grabbed her arm putting it around his, making her gasp. "Alright, then, let's talk," he said, grinning as they sat down. "For one, I think you already know that I have a ship and a crew. I just wanted you to know that you will be at sea with me for long periods of time and all the dangers there are out there, but don't you worry, Saint Katherine. I'm the most fearsome pirate in the Caribbean so I'll protect you from any danger," he said, grinning.

Katherine giggled. "Well aren't you brave, Captain Sparrow," she said. She froze feeling Jack's hand traveling up her arm, making her shiver.

"You haven't changed your mind have you?" he asked.

Katherine shook her head. "No," she whispered.

Jack nodded. "I'm assuming that you want to get married in a church, right?"

"Yes," she said, still not being able to look at him clearly. She was being distracted by his hand.

"Well, when are we going to the church to get everything ready?" asked Jack.

"Whenever you want to," she responded.

"Tomorrow?" he answered quickly. Katherine nodded. "Is it fine if I stop by around ten?" he asked. Katherine gave him another small nod. "Who are going to be your witnesses?"

"My father of course and I was thinking about Abigail if she could," she said.

"And your other relatives? Elizabeth and the Commodore?" he asked.

Katherine shook her head. "I don't know. I don't think so," she said.

Jack cocked his head back. "Are you going to invite them?"

"Invite yes, but…" she started.

"You don't think they'll come," he finished for her. Katherine stayed quiet. Jack finally got annoyed by her silence. "When you were chasing me, stopping me from telling anything to _James_," he spat, "you weren't so short on words."

"Because there was something important to discuss," she snapped back, finally slapping his hand away.

"And what? Our marriage is less important that the happiness of that damn Commodore," he growled. Katherine sighed and looked away. Jack got closer to Katherine again, lifting her chin up. "I want you to talk, to speak to me. I want us to really know each other. I want to know what you like, what you don't like, what you think of me, or what you hope from me."

Katherine took his hand in hers. "I hope that you'll be a good husband."

"What _is_ a good husband for you?" he asked. "Tell me in your own words thinking of our lives together."

"Well, I don't want you to raise your voice, that you respect me and be an honorable man," she said.

"That definition is alright for a father or a brother. Between spouses there should be, I'm not saying love because I'm sure you don't feel that way towards me, but in intimacy? Don't you think about that?" he asked.

Katherine looked down, blushing. "Yes," she said softly.

"And?" he asked gently, searching for her eyes.

"We're not suppose to talk about these things," she said, looking away.

Jack smirked. "Well, you are very different from your sister," he said, getting up. "I guess I'm leaving now." He looked back at her and smiled. "What relief, eh?" Katherine stood up beside him. "Tomorrow at ten, then?"

"Yes," she responded.

Jack took her hand. Katherine expected him to kiss it again, but he shocked her when he pulled her against his chest and kissed her lips. She gasped, only making Jack deepened the kiss. Katherine almost leaned in to kiss back, but Jack pulled away. "I'll see you," he said gently.

Katherine's heart fluttered. "OK," she whispered. He gave her one last look and walked away. Katherine clumsily walked back to her room, glancing sometimes at his walking form. She closed the balcony doors behind her and sat on her bed, thinking about the kiss again.

_He's so forward, _she thought. _I have never met such a man with such a character, but that kiss. It almost intoxicates me. _Katherine gently licked her lips and smiled. She sighed and laid back on the bed, smiling from ear to ear. _Quiet the charmer._

_**

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW.**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY EVERY TIME I RECEIVE ONE! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER ! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!  


* * *

_**

Will stopped instantly, seeing a shadow moving in the darkness by the Swann's home. He was passing by going to a pub like he usually went nowadays. He quickly sprinted across, following the figure. It looked like the person was heading towards the beach near the mansion. A sudden anger rose over him realizing who it was.

When he was finally close enough to the figure he yanked her around and pulled off her hood. "You think I wouldn't notice this coat, Elizabeth?" he told her.

Elizabeth shrieked as she stared at him. She trembled in disbelief as her eyes started to water. Her mind was spinning and millions of thoughts rushed through her head. The pressure on her arm was an indication that he was real or just an angry spirit. "W-W-Will, how?"

"How long did you mourn for me until you ran into the arms of another man?" he growled.

Elizabeth shook her head. "What other man?" she whispered. "I've always loved you," she said, leaning in trying to kiss him, but he pushed her back almost making her fall."

"You are worse than I ever imagine. It's like I don't even know you," he said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Who told you? Katie?" asked Elizabeth.

"Told me about the affair with that pirate Sparrow or the fact that you married James Norrington?" hissed Will, making her jump.

"I-I never had an affair with Jack," she stuttered.

Will laughed a fake laugh. "You expect me to believe you. You even know his name. Why should I believe you? You already betrayed me and our love. You said you would wait for me."

"I did wait! I waited and waited and cried until I couldn't cry anymore! I loved you, Will! You didn't even write or anything telling me that you were alive," she sobbed.

Will sighed looking at her. How he wished he could take her in his arms and love her again. "Elizabeth, if you still love me, then run away with me," he said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Run away with you? That's insane!"

Will glared at her. "Why is that insane? You said it yourself that people would do anything for love. Why can't you leave with me?" he asked.

"Because James will sail across the seven seas looking for me," she said. "I can't."

"People in love with risk anything even their lives to be with that person," he snapped. "Why did you marry him in the first place, Elizabeth? You never had any interest in him what-so-ever," said Will. Elizabeth stayed quite. "Is it because of his money?" asked Will, cocking his head back. "His title?"

Elizabeth pressed her palms together. "Will, you have to understand..."

"Understand what? That you were lying to me while were together. All those times you told me that you would marry me was lie!" he yelled.

"Will you have to understand that I come a rich family... a-a high social rank. I can't marry you. I needed a man with a good last name who was in the same social class as me," she said. "Please understand..."

"No, I can't. I can't believe I ever fell in love with you because you don't look as innocent as you appear to be," he said before walking away, leaving Elizabeth in total shock and disbelief. She had lost the two men she has ever loved because of her greed.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Abigail gasped and turned around when she felt someone grab her arm."Will!" she said startled. "What are you doing here?" she asked, clutching her basket tighter.

"I see you're shopping," he said.

Abigail nodded. "We ran out of food in the house," she said.

"Of course," Will said, nervously.

Abigail sighed. "Is there something the matter, Will?" He silently nodded. "Do you wanna talk about?" she asked. Again he nodded. Abigail smiled and grabbed her arm. "Let's go, then."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Abigail smiled. "Remember where we used to play when we were younger?" she said. Will nodded, smiling a bit. They walked in silence through the rowdy streets of Port Royal. They then made their way through the woods, going to their secluded spot. It wasn't much. It looked like any other lot, but since both were little they have discovered many wonders to the imagination in that spot.

Abigail smiled back at Will as they reached the place. She placed the basket down and sat down next to it, followed by W/ill. "It looks untouched," he said.

"Yeah, I haven't been here for a while," said Abigail. The last time they were here together was before Will secretly started seeing Elizabeth. "What did you want to talk about?"

Will sighed laying back on the ground. "I talked to her," he said quietly.

Abigail laid down next to him on her side, facing him. "What did she say?" she asked, gently.

Will laughed. "Every lie in the book, but I almost fell for it," he said.

"It's understandable. You loved her," said Abigail.

Will sighed. "I did," he said. "God knows the pain I have right now," he said angrily, punching the ground with his fist. Abigail closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I've been going to pubs, you know?"

Abigail sat up straight looking at him in disgust. "Will! How could you go to a place like that? It's disgusting! Filled with drunks and whores. I never thought you were like that."

"I needed to escape my mind off this, but while there I joined someone's crew," he said.

Abigail stopped. She almost already knew who's crew he was talking about. "Who's crew?"

"That Sparrow man," he growled.

Abigail shook her head. "Why? Do you want to kill him?!"

"It's crossed my mind," he simply said.

"But you can't kill him!" said Abigail.

Will glared at her. "Why not?" he growled.

"B-Because.... Because he's going to marry Katie," she whispered.

"What?!" he yelled sitting up. "How could Katie marry someone like him?"

"It's just that Norrington misheard that Jack was having an affair with one of the governor's daughter and he thought it was Katie. He was forcing her to marry Lt. Gillette, but she said she wanted to marry Jack instead," she explained.

"And Jack accepted I assume," he said, rubbing his chin. "No wonder he was celebrating last night," he mumbled. "Well, this gives me a bigger reason to join his crew. Now I can keep a better watch on her. I don't trust that man."

"Neither do I," said Abigail.

"Is Katie taking you with her after she's married?" he asked.

Abigail smiled. "Yeah, she told me yesterday. She even said that she wanted me to be her bride's maid. Isn't that crazy?" she laughed.

Will shook his head. "No, it's not. I think you'll look real pretty in one of those fancy dresses," he said, grinning. Abigail blushed looking down. Will gently lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. Abigail's breath was taken away as Will crept closer to her. She gasped as he gently pressed his lips against her, cupping her head. He took that opportunity and kissed her deeper.

Abigail's head was spinning from the kiss, but she managed to kiss him back. She felt his hand on her waist, making her want him more. She had prayed for this moment for so long that it felt too good to be true. Abigail gently pushed Will back and looked at him. They both had bruised lips and were panting.

"Abby," he whispered, pushing her hair back.

"I'm sorry, Will," she said, picking up her basket as she got up. She quickly ran away towards the mansion, leaving Will in shock. He couldn't believe that he had just kissed his friend for many years. He had never felt feeling for Abigail except friendship. His love for Elizabeth has blinded every woman that he had contact with.

Will groaned as he laid back down, staring up at the cloudy sky.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Katherine sat next to her father in the carriage and Jack in front of her. He looked uncomfortable. Maybe it was because of the clothes he was wearing. He surprised her by completely changing his normal attire. He whispered in her ear, before they left the house, that it was only until they got married.

The carriage stopped in front of the church. Weatherby got out first, followed by Jack as he helped Katherine out as well. "Thank you," she said, letting her hand linger with his until she got an unapproved look from her father, making her snatch her hand back.

The three of them walked in silence to Father Francis office. "Ah! Governor," greeted Francis as they walked in.

"Hello, Father," said Weatherby, shaking his hand.

Francis smiled seeing Katherine. "Katie and who's this gentleman?" he asked.

"This is Jack Sparrow," said Katherine, looking back at him. "He's... he's my fiance," she said, surprising Francis. Weatherby sighed and sat down. Katherine ignored him and continued. "We're thinking of getting married by the end of the week," she said.

"End of the week? Why so soon?" asked Francis. "I didn't know you were courting him."

"It's because we have to get out to sea," said Jack on her behalf. "I have a ship and I have to get... working."

Francis nodded. "Well, let me congratulate you," he said, smiling.

"Thank you," said Jack.

"Alright, then," he said. "Let's see what else we have to look at shall we?" he said, sitting down. Katherine through a glance at Jack, who only smiled at her.

* * *

Katherine sighed as they came back to the mansion. She was finally relieved they got over that. "Mr. Swann," said the butler. "You have received a letter from Commodore Norrington."

Weatherby nodded. "I'll be in my office," he said, looking at the two couple. "I'll see you around, Captain Sparrow," he said, turning away into his study.

Jack winced when he turned his head seeing Elizabeth sitting on the couch look at them. "Why is Elizabeth staying with you? Shouldn't she be with her husband?" whispered Jack to Katherine irritated to see Elizabeth in the living room, sowing.

"James, recently left to Port Morant for a few days and she decided to stay with us," said Katherine.

Jack brow arched. "I don't know how you can stand her," he said, cupping her face.

Katherine sighed. "She's my sister," she said. _Only half_, thought Jack. "I wanted to thank you for doing this for me, Jack."

Jack smiled. "Do what for you, Katie? Marry you in a church?" Katherine nodded. "Katie, if you want it, I want it. Besides, I expect you to marry me on me Pearl," he whispered in her ear, making her giggle.

Elizabeth stopped sowing and frowned seeing them act so happy together. She had thought of many things to try and separate them, but nothing worked. She had to think and act fast before it was too late.

"Your ship is very important to you isn't it, Jack?" said Katherine, smiling.

"Me most priced possession," he said proudly. "I'll show you the whole ship, teach you how things work, and we'll sail across the seven seas. I'm sure you'll love it."

Elizabeth huffed in jealousy. _He was only suppose to sail with me not her, too_, she thought, angrily.

Katherine nodded. "I'd like that," she whispered. Jack leaned down to kiss her, but there was a huff behind them, breaking the two up. Jack groaned seeing Elizabeth, glaring at them.

"Katie, Father said that you shouldn't stay alone with a man," she said, angrily.

"Well, we're not alone now," growled Jack.

"That doesn't mean you can touch and kiss like that, either," snapped Elizabeth back.

"Why don't you go back to your sowing and mind your own business," said Jack.

Elizabeth shook her head. "You wait. The two of you. I will not allow this marriage to happen. I won't!" she huffed as she ran upstairs.

Katherine sighed. "I'm sorry about that."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything," he said.

"I know, but..." She was cut off as Abigail burst into the room. Katherine looked at her and noticed she was crying. "Abby? Abby, what's wrong?" she asked, walking towards her.

Abigail shook her head. "Nothing, I-I need to put this away," she said walking swiftly towards the kitchen.

Katherine sighed as she saw her walk away. "What's wrong with her?" she asked herself.

"Maybe she's heartbroken," said Jack, behind her.

"Heartbroken?" repeated Katherine. "By who...? Will!" she hissed.

"Will?" questioned Jack.

"N-Nothing, Jack. It's a long story," she explained.

Jack shrugged. "Alright then, Saint Katherine," he teased, making Katherine roll her eyes. "I'll come by tomorrow," he said, kissing her hand once again. Katherine blushed slightly, wishing he could kiss her again. "Should I leave the kissing for another time or do you think we'll get caught?" he said, smirking.

Katherine gave out a soft laugh. "I don't know," she whispered.

"I'll risk it," he said before claiming her mouth. Katherine sighed into the kiss as she opened her mouth to deepened the kiss. Jack groaned as she boldly chewed on his lips. "God, Katie, you taste so good," he murmured between their lips.

Katherine grinned. "That's good," she said, giggling.

Jack grinned. "Am beginning to question if you are a Saint, Katie."

* * *

Elizabeth paced restlessly in her room. Just thinking that Jack is the arms of another woman, her sister, made her sick to her stomach. She gasped as someone opened the door of her balcony and in came Jack.

"Jack!" she said running towards him, but he put out his hand, stopping her from getting closer. "We have to talk."

"Yes, we do," he said.

There was a sudden knock on the door, making Elizabeth nervous. Katherine knocked again. "Lizzie?"

"You see," she hissed. "She's nothing but a snake. That innocent act that she does is a lie! Just leave. I-I'll look for you on your ship tonight."

"It doesn't matter. My crew won't let you near the ship," he said as Katherine's knocks grew louder. "The only thing I came here to tell you not to prevent me to marry your sister because I swear," he said, glaring at her, "that this time I won't forgive you," he said before leaving.

"Jack, Jack," she called, but he was already gone. _I will have you, Jack_, thought Elizabeth stubbornly. _I will!_

Katherine secretly watched as Jack walked down from Elizabeth's room. Her blood boiled in her veins, seeing him go. She had never felt this angry before. Something inside her wanted to escape, but couldn't though it hurt her a lot. She felt betrayed, especially by Jack, something that she in her wildest dreams would she have cared for.

* * *

_Later that evening_

Katherine put her book down and glared at Elizabeth as she stepped into her room. She tried to control herself from jumping her. She wouldn't let Elizabeth win. No, not this time and not ever again. "Are you really going to live with Jack on his ship?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, I know Jack doesn't like land much since he is a pirate," she responded.

Elizabeth nodded and sat on the bed. "And is he going to take you on a honeymoon?"

"I don't know," she said.

"I don't think James or I will come to the wedding," said Elizabeth with a smirk. "I'm expecting."

Katherine froze. "You are?"

"The bad thing is that I don't know if the baby is James' or Jack's," she said. Katherine bit her lip as she gripped the book tighter. "I just hope you don't go tell Father that. He might die of the shock."

Katherine sighed. "It's not true. You're lying," she said.

Elizabeth shrugged and walked out the room. Katherine saw her walk out and let out a sob. She remember earlier seeing Jack leave Elizabeth's room. _Could it be true?_

**_

* * *

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

"Why are you being so stubborn," said Elizabeth as they both sat in the gardens of their backyard. Katherine tried to ignore her, trying to get lost in the words of the book she was reading, but Elizabeth words hoovered over her. She had an urge to smack her face with the book. She couldn't believe her sister would have the nerve to say that she was expecting a child with Jack as the possible father. She stole James from her before and now she was Jack, too.

"You don't care, do you? Especially that I'm expecting his baby. There's no reason for you to marry him if you know that we'll still be seeing each other." Katherine gripped the book tighter in her hands. "Just because he's given you a few kisses, you think you've already seduced him? Don't you understand that Jack loves me?! If he does sleep with you, he'll only do it to satisfy his sexual urges."

"Shut up!" yelled Katherine. Elizabeth moved back, surprised by her outburst. "You are the worst! How dare you tell me such disgusting things when everything I've done was for you. Why couldn't you have stayed with your Jack and left me with James," she said, getting up and running away.

"What more would I have wanted," yelled Elizabeth back, huffing back in her seat. "Idiot," she whispered.

Katherine ran, feeling her eyes burn. She stopped and gasped seeing Jack walking towards her. She turned and ran the other way. "Katie!" he called. He ran after her and finally was near enough to reach her. He turned her around and saw tears in her eyes.

Katherine panted and sobbed as he held her in his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Katherine couldn't get any words out and sobbed harder. "It's alright, Katie," he said, wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face into his shirt, feeling a need to be protected by him.

Jack slowly ran his hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her. "Calm down, Katie. You know I hate to see you cry," he said, cupping her face, wiping her tears away. Katherine took a deep breathe, trying to slow down her sobs. Jack took off his jacket and laid it on the ground. "Go, sit down," he said.

Katherine shook her head. "N-No."

"I just want to talk you," he said, frustrated. "I thought you'd feel more comfortable sitting down."

"It's just that it's not right," she said. "Maybe we should go inside the house."

"Your father and sister are in the house. I want to speak alone with you, not them. Please, Katie. We'll be married in a week, either way," he said, running his thumb across Katherine's lips. She nodded and sat down beside Jack. "Why were you crying?"

"I had an argument with Lizzie," she said, trying to smile, but failed to do so.

"Why?"

"Family stuff."

Jack cocked his head back. "Well, since I'm going to be part of this family, I should know what happened." Katherine looked down and stayed quiet. "You don't want to tell me?"

"It's just that..."

"What?"

Katherine shook her head. "It's something personal between me and her."

"She came here to stop us from getting married, didn't she?" Katherine looked up at him. "Did she convince you?" She stayed quiet. "Katie?" Katherine fluttered her eyes as Jack lifted her chin up and leaned in. She sighed as his lips touched hers. He pulled back, but then came back for a bigger kiss. She moaned as he gently pushed her to her back as the kiss intensified.

She ran a hand through his tangled hair, getting him closer. Jack groaned feeling her soft body under him. His pirate side said to rip her clothes off and take her, but he had to contain every inch of his fiber to take advantage of her in this situation.

Katherine suddenly moved her face away from his lips, gasping for air. She pushed him back and ran back into the house. Jack sighed as he watched her small figure dash towards her home. _This woman is making me crazy_, he thought. He had an uncomfortable knot in his pants. For once, he wished to be married already, so he could relieve his tension.

* * *

"Aye?" called Jack from his office. Mr. Gibbs came in, looking annoyed. "What is it?"

"There's someone here to see you," he said.

"Well, who is it?"

Mr. Gibbs sighed. "Mrs. Norrington."

Jack took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, bring her in." Mr. Gibbs only nodded and opened the door. Jack sat back on his chair as Elizabeth walked in. Jack gave Mr. Gibbs the notion to leave. After the door closed behind her, she slowly took off her cloak, revealing her simple clothing that she used to wear when she was with Jack.

"What do you want?" he said, almost growling. She slowly walked up to him, sitting on top of his desk. "Is this an invitation?" he asked.

Elizabeth smirked. "Why not?"

"I'm an engaged man and you are a married woman," he said, grabbing his bottle of rum and taking a sip.

"And? So what?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Why did you come here? Again trying to convince me not to get married with your sister?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Yes. That's why I came," she said.

Jack got up from his chair and walked around his desk. "You're wasting you time and frankly you're starting to get on my nerves."

Elizabeth walked towards him again. "Jack, listen to me. I know I hurt you. You don't know how sorry I am, but it's crazy that you would want to marry Katie just to get your revenge."

"I already told you it's not because of that," he said, darkly.

"Fine, alright. Whatever the reason that might be, you should do it! Katie doesn't love you. She will never love you. You can't marry a someone who's in love with another. Who cries for another. For instance, today she told me again. You know what she said? She said 'Why didn't you stay with Jack and left James for me?'. You want to marry a woman like that?" she whispered. "To make love to her while she thinks of another man?"

Jack slowly turned around to face her. "When did she tell you this? At what time?"

Elizabeth frowned. "A bit before lunch. Why? Please don't get married. I can make up an excuse to get out of the house so we can see each other," she said, reaching for his arm, but he flinched away.

"Don't touch me," he hissed. "You and your sister are one for another. Leave," he spat at her.

Elizabeth lowered her head and picked up her coat. "I love you, Jack. It's a reality that you could never deny," she said before leaving. Jack punched his fist against the table. He grabbed his rum again and took a bigger sip this time.

* * *

Jack sighed as he walked up the steps to the Governor's mansion. He knocked on the door and Abigail opened it, shocked to see him here. "Ah! Miss Conner," he greeted. "You look more cheerful today," he said.

Abigail ignored his comment. "What are you doing here, Captain Sparrow?" she asked.

Jack frowned. "What do you mean? I'm here to see Katherine, of course."

"But it's just that..."

"What is it?" he asked, getting impatient.

"Katie doesn't want to marry you anymore," she whispered.

"What?" he hissed. "W-Why? When the hell did she decide that? I won't allow her to do this to me?" he growled, marching in the house, but Abigail held him.

"Wait let me explain," she said.

"What's there to explain?!" he yelled. "That I've become a clown for them both."

"Don't be so nasty, especially towards my Katie," said Abigail, getting mad herself.

"That's my problem. If Katherine wants to break off the wedding, then she should say it to me to my face," he said, walking back into the house, but again she held him back.

"You know she's shy about those things," said Abigail.

"Don't worry, I'll make her less shy."

"Don't be so cruel. You know that they're different. Katie is doing it for a different reason," she explained.

"Was it me that asked her hand in marriage?" he scowled. "It's a slap on my pride. Everyone in Port Royal knows that we're going to marry and I will not be seen as an idiot in this place."

"Please, Jack. I know that you were marrying Katie just to get vengeance on Elizabeth and Katie was getting married to you to keep the honor of her love for the Commodore. This marriage was a mess from the beginning," she said.

"But _I_ want to get married," said Jack.

Abigail arched her brow up. "Really? Why?" she asked.

"Because I just do," he said, snatching his arm back and walking towards the living room. Katherine gasped as she looked up seeing an angry Jack coming through the door. "Can we talk?" Katherine gave him a small nod. "I just found out from your friend," he said, looking back to see Abigail standing by the doorway. She turned red and quickly walked away. "That you wanted to break off the marriage," he said. Katherine bit her lip not knowing what to say. "Why don't you want to marry me anymore? What has changed since you've said yes? When I met you I thought you were very different from your sister, but I realize that the two of you are just the same."

"That's not true!" cried Katherine in shook.

"Then show me! Show me by doing the opposite what your sister has always done," he said. "By telling me the truth. Why don't you want to marry me anymore?"

"It's just that," she started, but quickly turned away. "Lizzie is expecting a child."

Jack frowned. "So what?"

"She says that it's yours," she said, looking back at him.

Jack took a step back and smirked. "And you believed her."

"Do I have a reason not to? I saw you leaving her room the other day. It's obvious that you still have a relationship with her even if you are engaged to me," said Katherine, herself getting frustrated. Just imagining them both together made her sick to her stomach.

"Jack, I didn't know you were here," said Elizabeth, coming into the room and interrupting their conversation. Jack grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over. "Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Repeat it to me what you said to your sister. How can you say that your baby is mine when you know we haven't been together for months now," he said.

Elizabeth gasped at the pressure from his hand and yanked her arm away. "I never said that! It's not true."

Katherine's mouth widen. "Of course, you said that to me!"

"You're mad!" cried Elizabeth.

"You even told me not to tell our father so he wouldn't be ashamed of you," defended Katherine.

"Have you lost your mind? How can you think I will tell you something like that," she said. "If you wanted an excuse not to get married, you could have invented something else, but not this."

"Well, since this situation is now cleared," interrupted Jack. "And I'm not the father of your sister's baby, then there is no reason to break off the marriage," he said, looking at Katherine.

Elizabeth shook her head. "But..."

"And as for the visit that I gave you, tell Katie that I only went to see you to tell you that if you interfered with the wedding plans that you will regret it," growled Jack.

"Is this true?" whispered Katherine, looking at her sister. She couldn't believe she would stoop this low.

Elizabeth shook her head. "It's just that I don't the two of you should get married."

"What you think doesn't interest me," said Jack.

"Well, it should. Because only an idiot would get married with woman that hates him, that is disgusted by him," said Elizabeth.

"It's not true!" cried Katherine.

"Oh, really?! You told me yourself!" yelled Elizabeth back.

"Stop it. Don't upset your sister with your lies," said Jack.

"Lies?" she hissed. "Tell him they're not!"

Jack looked at Katherine. "Yes, they're lies," she said.

Jack nodded. "Stop shooting your venom because I'm not going to believe you."

Elizabeth's mouth widen in disbelief. "You two that have talk to so bad things about me are a thousand times worse. Hypocrites! I hope you guys are damned like the two of you deserve it," she said, walking away.

Katherine let out a breath as Elizabeth left, wiping the tears that had fallen with her noticing. "Don't cry because of her, Katie," said Jack, cupping her hand. "I'm going to go get supplies for when we're going to be ready to make ship. I hope that when I come back you don't change your mind again. I wouldn't want to be left at the alter."

Katherine shook her head. "No."

"Do you swear it?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"But not like your sister, but for real. Swear it. Swear it in the name of God," said Jack, staring her in the eye.

"Yes," she said without hesitation, covering his hand. "I swear it."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Made very minor adjustments to the last chapter because of spell check, so you know. It's not important for you to read, but it made me feel better that I did proof read it again. **__**Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

"But I thought we agreed that you were going to break it off with Sparrow," said Weatherby. "Why did you change your mind, Katie?" he asked.

"I couldn't," whispered Katherine.

"Why? Did he pressure?" he asked, getting angry.

"Father, please," said Katherine rolling her eyes. "I just want to be left alone."

"No, I did that when I let you leave to the convent, but not this time..."

"I want to marry him!" she said.

Weatherby shook his head. "But there's no reason to..."

"You don't understand, Father," she interrupted again. "I-I love him."

Weatherby's eyes widened. "You love him?" he whispered. "With Sparrow? But just yesterday you were in love with Commodore Norrington."

Katherine smiled and walked up to her father. "No, Father, not anymore. I love Jack now."

Weatherby sighed. "Are you sure, Katie?" he asked cupping her face.

"Yes," she said, nodding. "I love that man."

* * *

_A few days later_

Elizabeth peaked around Katherine's room. She and her father went out for the day to pick out last minute arrangements for the wedding that was only a few days away. She scowled seeing that she was already packing her stuff out of her room.

Elizabeth paced around and opened one of Katherine's cabinet. Something caught her eye and she noticed a small book underneath her clothes. She pulled it out and noticed it was Katherine's diary. Elizabeth looked around again to make no one was around and opened it. She flipped through some of the pages and stopped when she noticed she wrote something about James. It was written about a year ago.

_"James Norrington is and always will be the love of my life. From the very moment that God gave me life until I die."_

Elizabeth laughed to herself. "How pathetic," she giggled. She noticed a small, round box next to the table. Her heart pumped telling her what she should do and will do. She placed it in the hat box, putting some clothes on top of the diary.

"Let's see her get out of this one."

* * *

Katherine gasped in surprise as Jack held a ring between his fingers.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Katherine smiled. "It's very pretty."

Jack smiled back. "It's your engagement ring," he said, grabbing her hand. He gently placed it on her finger. Katherine watched in fascination as the ring sparkled in the light.

"Thank you," she said, looking at her.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

Katherine blushed, but said nothing. She closed her eyes and leaned towards him. Jack smirked and pressed her lips against hers. She moved her lips across his, trying not to mess up. Jack noticed her caution and he quickly grabbed her by the waist and deepened the kiss. Katherine was shocked by his boldness, but she kissed him back. She felt her heart beat faster against her chest. She suddenly wished Abigail hadn't tightened her corset too much. She gently pushed Jack back, trying to regain her breath. He too was breathing hard.

"I can't stop thinking about you Katie," he whispered as he laid his forehead against hers.

Katherine smiled, twirling around one of his hair's trinkets between her finger. "Neither can I."

"In just a couple of days we'll be married," he said. Katherine nodded. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes," she said, honestly. "But it's for a good reason."

Jack chuckled. "I best hope so."

* * *

Katherine laid on her bed as Abigail silently cleaned her room. She had been wondering for a long time what happened between a man and a woman when they married. She knew they would consummate the marriage, but she didn't know how. She was embarrassed to go to her father and she knew her sister would only fill more lies into her head. She turned her head and saw Abigail begin sweeping the room. "Abby?"

"Yes, Katie?" she said. Her bun was messy from her hard work.

"Abby, do you know what happens between a man and a women when their married?" she asked.

Abigail smiled. "Why? Are you nervous about that?" Katherine blushed and nodded. "Oh, don't worry, Katie. I heard Jack is a wonderful lover. Never leaves not one woman unsatisfied, but he always leaves them the next day or at least that's what I heard."

Katherine frowned. "He's a ladies man?"

Abigail froze. "Oh, Katie, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure he won't cheat on you. He may be a pirate, but he looks like an alright man. You should have seen his face when he thought you were breaking off the wedding. I think he was more upset than angry about that."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He loves you, Katie. If not love, then he likes you a lot."

Katherine smiled. "You think so."

"Of course. You think he only cares about what the people of Port Royal thinks about him being left at the alter? He's a pirate. He lives more at sea than land and he doesn't need to come here. He was upset that you would leave him, Katie."

"Abby, but what if I can't... satisfy him. I hear stories that men would look for mistresses to seek their own pleasures. Just the thought of that scares me," she said, sounding frightened. She feared that Jack would run back to Elizabeth. That would break her heart.

Abigail smiled. "Relax, Katie. Don't worry. I have a book that teaches the sexual nature between men and women."

Katherine gasped. "You have a book like that?" she asked, shocked.

"Please, Katie. It's learning and you need some learning to do."

* * *

Jack knocked on the governor's mansion and waited patiently for the door to open. He was caught off guard, seeing Katherine behind the door.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Good afternoon," she said, not looking at him.

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Where's Abby? I usually find her behind the door. I was surprise to find you, but I'm not complaining," he said, taking her hand, but Katherine pulled away.

"I should go get my father," she said, starting to walk up the stairs, but Jack pulled her back.

"Wait, I don't understand you. Sometimes you're nice even sweet, but put then you act like a scared cat," he said, moving closer to her, but Katherine moved back.

"It's just that my father doesn't want us to be alone," she said, going up the stairs.

"Fine," said Jack at the bottom of the stairs. Katherine looked back at him. "But that justify your attitude or has your sister been spitting more venom? Katie," he said, calmly. "When are you going to trust me more?"

Katherine's eyes softened. "It's just that I barely know you."

"Because we never talk. Your father or someone is in the room." Jack sighed. "These customs of yours are strange, but it's fine. This how you grew up and your ideas are different. I just hope it not too late for other things."

"I know that I'm ignorant in somethings, but if you can have more patience for me," she said.

Jack crossed his arms. "Well, that isn't one of me strong characteristics, I promise to give you all the time in the world."

"A-And I promise to be a good wife and... fulfill my duties," she whispered.

"I don't want you to fulfill your duties, but for you to want it," he said, stepping closer to the rail. Katherine's eyes widened, but quickly went up the steps. Jack sighed. He was going to have a hard time trying to figure her out.

* * *

Katherine looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white wedding dress. It had small pearls added on to it with lots of lace. The tailor shop had to make it as quickly as possible due to the fact that she and Jack were getting married so fast.

Abigail smiled at her through the mirror as she place the veil on her head. "Katie, you look beautiful," she whispered in her ear. "Oh, goodness I think I'm going to cry."

Katherine laughed. "Oh, Abigail, so do you," she said. She was wearing a pink gown, like all the brides maid, but she was Katherine's maid of honor. She had never worn such a beautiful dress and Katherine even let her borrow some of her jewelry. "Jack said he was going to invite his crew. Maybe we'll see a special someone there."

Abigail blushed and quickly moved as Weatherby came in the room. "Katie! You look stunning." He walked up to her and smiled. _She looks just like her mother_, he thought. "Here," he said, opening a small box.

Katherine gasped. "Father, it's beautiful," she said, looking at the diamond necklace inside.

"It is, isn't? It's my wedding gift for me to you," he said, putting it around her neck.

Katherine smiled, giving her father a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Father."

Weatherby smiled. "Come on or you'll be late for your wedding," he said, walking out along with Abigail.

Katherine looked at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked perfect this day. She ignored Elizabeth's figure behind her.

"Happy?" she asked.

Katherine smiled. "Yes."

"Too bad, it's not going to last. I forgot to tell you that Jack can be a cruel man, especially in bed," said Elizabeth.

Katherine stood up and turned around. "You know I'm glad I didn't go to speak about that, but my nerves of the wedding night are over because when I see Jack, when I have him close to me, you have no idea of the feeling that I get," she said, closing her eyes, smiling. "And I'm sure that whatever comes from him will be marvelous."

"You're just dreaming that," scowled Elizabeth.

"Because if it weren't so, you wouldn't be so eager to have him again." Katherine smiled. "Excuse me," she said as she proceed to walk out the door.

**_

* * *

Yep! Next chapter is the wedding. Thanks for reading and please review._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Jack waited anxiously beside Father Francis, waiting for Katherine. His heart pounded against his chest and his stomach twirled. He had never felt this nervous before in his life. He was afraid that Katherine might change her mind on the last minute. Jack turned his head and smiled politely to the priest.

"Don't worry, Jack," said Mr. Gibbs. "She'll show."

"I'm not nervous," growled Jack.

Mr. Gibbs chuckled. "You could have fooled me."

Jack rolled his eyes. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, meeting Will, his best man. He knew it'll be better to have him as a best man rather than Mr. Gibbs. He went hand in hand with Abigail and maybe he himself was secretly playing match maker. "Mr. Turner, can I help you?"

"Yes, Captain Sparrow. Look, I have known Katie all my life and I just want you to be good to her. She deserves it," he said, seriously.

Jack frowned. "Don't worry, boy. I know she deserves it and I know I don't deserve her, but trust me when I say that I'll make her happy."

Will nodded. "Don't let Elizabeth's seduction get to you because she played with all of us before," he whispered.

"How do ye know her," said Jack, glaring.

"Now isn't the best time to talk, Captain," he said before walking away.

Jack shrugged. He shot his head up when the choir began to sing. All the air from his lungs escaped, seeing Katherine on the arms of her father. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He almost couldn't believe he was marrying her.

Jack smiled as he patiently waited for Katherine, ignoring everyone in the room. Only she existed. She too looked directly into his eyes. He looked so handsome. He wore a blue coat with a white vest and shirt. He actually looked clean for the first time that Katherine had seen him, but he hat trademark was still well placed on his head.

Katherine smiled as Weatherby handed her hand to Jack. "Take care of her, Captain Sparrow. She's very special to me," he said.

Jack smiled at him then at Katherine. "I will, Governor. You look beautiful, Katie," he whispered.

Katherine smiled. "You clean up nicely, Mr. Sparrow."

Jack smirked and carefully let her to the steps of the alter, kneeling beside her waiting for the priest to start. Abigail smiled at Katherine. She felt like crying seeing her there. He looked up to see Will staring at her. He gave her a small smile and she smiled back. How could she contain herself to be at sea, probably for the rest of her life with the same man that she loved but he didn't love her back. Abigail quickly turned her head and tried to focus on the ceremony, but she still felt Will's stare.

Elizabeth glared at the couple. She couldn't believe they were actually going to marry each other. She silently cried, but felt her husband squeeze her hand. She sniffed and looked up at him.

"Why are you crying?" whispered James.

"Nothing, I'm just happy for Katie," she said, wiping her tears away. "I'm just sad that she hand to marry a man like him."

"I know, I hate it, too, but what can we do?" said James annoyed.

"Arrest him," hissed Elizabeth.

James looked at her in shock. "Lizzie, as much as I want to do that I can't."

Elizabeth huffed angrily. "Why not?" she demanded.

"Because you're sister would be upset. Katie is like a sister to me and I can't devastate her life like that," he whispered. "Your father told me she's in love with him. I won't break her heart like that."

Elizabeth shook her head. "He'll hurt her, James."

James sighed. "I can't do anything now, but if I do see something wrong with their marriage I'll take immediate action." Elizabeth groaned silently. _I have such a stupid husband_, she thought. Her eyes suddenly shifted to see Will standing beside Jack. He also looked good in his clothes, but she found it strange that he wasn't paying attention to the wedding.

Elizabeth followed his eyes and was in shock to learn that he was looking at her maid. _Abigail didn't have my looks or wit. What could he possibly see in her? _She thought. She suddenly felt jealous. The two men she loved are in the hands of the other two women.

Father Francis placed the ring in Jack's hand. Jack grabbed Katherine's hand and put the ring on her finger. He did the same thing to Katherine and she grabbed Jack's hand to put it on. She silently laughed as she tried to push the finger onto Jack's finger, but it was a bit too small, though she accomplished it.

"I here now pronounce man and wife. You may kiss the bride," finished saying Father Francis. Jack turned to Katherine and lifted her veil up. He leaned in and kissed her. Katherine smiled into her kiss, but was upset that Jack pulled away quickly. They heard clapping around them, but she didn't care. She was now officially the wife of Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Katherine sat nervously on Jack's bed inside his cabin. She had never been in his cabin. It looked like a typical males room, but noticed that he at least cleaned it up a bit before she came here. She looked around and saw maps spread across his desk, bottles of rum around the room, a chest probably filled with clothes or things that he might pick up when he pillaged and town.

Katherine jumped as the door opened with Jack coming in. He almost groaned seeing her in a small white nightgown. She looked like a scared rabbit. He slowly walked up to her, lifting her from the bed. "I'm sorry the room is a mess. I tried to clean it, but I needed something to stay in place."

"It's fine," she said. "I like it."

Jack smiled. "I'll show you the rest of the ship tomorrow," he said.

Katherine nodded. "She's is as pretty as you said she was."

"Yes, she is," he said, nodding. They suddenly grew quiet. Katherine hoped he didn't notice her nervousness. She didn't want to mess up on her wedding night, but feared that he might not like her in bed. Though she was shocked about the information in the book that Abigail gave her and it taught her many things, she was still scared about her first time. "Did you like the party?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes." She remembered that many of Jack's friends and crew had to control on their usual drinking, but many just finished the party at one of the local whore house.

"Would you have wanted something more elegant?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No."

Jack looked at her. "You look scared." Katherine stayed quiet. "Are you scared?"

"Yes," she whispered, not being able to look at him.

"Of what?" he asked.

"It's just that... I don't know anything about... this," she explained.

Jack cocked his head back. "Neither do I." Katherine looked up at him in disbelief. "Well, I mean that it's my first time I marry." Jack took her hand and kissed it gently. "Don't be scared, Katie. Or does it bother you if I get near you," he said, leaning in.

"No," whispered Katherine. She sighed as he pressed his lips against her cheek.

"Do you like it?" he asked. Katherine nodded. He lifted her chin up and kissed her lightly. "I don't know how much you know," he said between their lips, "or what they might have said to you, but this can just as beautiful as one wants it to be." Katherine almost moaned as his hand traveled down her neck, tracing her shoulders. "You're so soft," he whispered. Katherine closed her eyes, feeling his hands on her bodice on her back. "I want us to forget everything that happened and from this moment we'll start a new life together."

Katherine flickered her eyes open and looked into his brown eyes. She gasped as he cupped her head and began to kiss her. She moaned silently and kissed him back, tangling her fingers through his hair. She felt him growl through the kiss and picked her up in his arms, gently laying her down the bed.

Jack moved up her body, his hands trying to touch every part of her. He slowly removed her stockings until they completely left her body, letting him feel the soft skin of her legs. Katherine moaned as he began to nibble down her neck. She gasped in pleasure as began to move his hand under her gown while the other moved up her torso.

Katherine whimpered as he suddenly pulled back, but he gave her a small reassuring kiss. She gasped as he suddenly pulled out a knife, but he cut it between her breast, where the dress started. "It's faster," he said. Katherine blushed being exposed to him. She went to cover herself, but Jack stopped her. "Don't hide yourself from me, Katie." She let her arms drop and let him remove the rest of her garments until she was completely nude to him. "My God, you're beautiful," he said before ravishing her lips.

Katherine was unprepared for his sudden change. She had awoken the pirate in him, but she didn't feel scared anymore. All she felt was need. She began to struggled to get his coat off and threw it on the floor. Jack broke the kiss, seeing the lust in her eyes. The look that he had wanted to see from her for a long time. "Take off your clothes, Jack," she whispered, licking her bruised lips.

Jack groaned and threw his hat off his head. He began to take off his shirt exposing his naked chest to her. Katherine slowly traveled her hand up his naked form, sighing seeing the bullet wounds. "It was a long time ago, luv," he responded. Katherine cupped his face and kissed him deeply. Her eyes widened open, feeling something poke against her thigh. "I need you, Katie."

Katherine was taken back. "How do I please you, Jack?" she asked.

Jack smiled and kissed her hand. "You are pleasing me, Katie, but I want to please you first. I want to release that woman inside you," he said, almost growling. "Saint Katherine, you will learn the raw pleasures of the flesh. You will not regret it."

Katherine was muted by his kiss again and groaned as he began to remove his trousers. Soon, both were naked against each other. Katherine moved her hand over his body just like he was doing. He slowly parted her legs and she froze feeling his manhood against her entrance. He noticed her frozen state. His hand traveled down her body until it rested between her legs.

"What...?" she gasped as he began to rub his finger across her entrance.

"Shh," he cooed. "I promise you'll enjoy it." Katherine watched helplessly as he opened her legs further and his face was between her legs. Katherine's body arched up as he took her first lick of her womanhood. Jack kept her hips down and began to lick her aching heat. "Oh, Katie, you're so wet," he murmured. "So sweet."

She whimpered as Jack took her nub in his mouth and suckled it. He smirked as Katherine began to pressed her hips against his mouth. Katherine grasped the sheets and Jack continued to pleasure her with his mouth. She had never felt something so intense in her life. His mustache tickled her, making her moan even more.

"Jack," she said in a begging voice, almost sobbing.

"Let go, Katie. Cum for me," he said, huskily. Suddenly, Katherine let out a scream as a thousand lights exploded in front of her eyes. Jack groaned as her orgasm released in his mouth, lapping at her juices. Katherine grasped his hair as he continued her climax. She panted hard as she finally fell limp on the bed. She felt Jack's soft kisses, traveling up her body. "You look beautiful from your after glow," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Jack, that was... beautiful," she said, kissing him, tasting her juices on his lips.

"Katie, this is going to hurt," he said, positioning himself against her entrance. "But it'll only be for a little bit." Jack took her hand in his and kissed her again. "You ready?" he asked. Katherine nodded. Jack groaned, feeling her juices on the tip of his erection. He pushed his head in until he felt her barrier. Katherine let out a groan in pain as Jack broke her hymn. Katherine felt her eyes water. "I'm sorry, Katie."

Katherine gave him a small smile. "It's fine, Jack. Just let me adjust," she said. She felt so filled with him inside her. Jack tried to stay still for her sake, but couldn't help but enjoy her heat around him. Katherine sighed as she relaxed. "Jack?"

"Yes, Katie?"

"Make love to me," she whispered against his lips. Jack groaned as crushed his lips against hers, gripping her hips. He pulled out and thrust back in, making her gasp in pleasure. He started a slow rhythm, trying to get her to adjust.

Jack hissed in pleasure. "Oh, Katie, you feel so good," he said, gritting his teeth. "So tight." Her inner muscles pulsed and squeezed around his shaft. He wanted to keep his control, but it felt like it was going to slip.

Katherine moaned and whimpered at each thrust as he rode her. She noticed that he was holding back on her. "Jack," she said. He looked down at her and groaned as she moved her hips up to his. "I'm not going to break."

Jack growled and his real side unleashed before her very eyes. Jack grasped her hips tightly and started to move his hips faster, thrusting hard into her core. Katherine shrieked as he penetrated her willing flesh again and again. Her hands ran up his back, digging her nails into his skin. Jack grunted moving faster into her.

"More, Jack," she begged. Jack covered her mouth with his, hearing her whimpered as her hands tugged on his hair, bringing him closer to her. He gasped as her muscles clamped around his shaft. "Oh, God, Jack!" she screamed as she came around him.

Jack thrust forward again and exploded in a fiery orgasm that left him gasping for air. "Katie," he yelled as he came inside her. He trembled as the climax took over him, pushing a couple more times until he emptied his seed.

He collapsed on Katherine's small form, feeling her arms come around him. He sighed as her hands rubbed his back gently. "Was I good?" she whispered after a while of silence and panting.

Jack looked up at her. "You were better than good, Katie," he said, kissing her gently.

Katherine smiled. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "I should be the one thanking you, luv," he said, stroking her face. He slowly pulled out of her and laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and sighed in happiness. Her eyes felt heavy and soon sleep over took her.

* * *

Katherine woke up the next feeling the boat move. She turned over and noticed Jack wasn't beside her. She pulled the sheets up, covering herself. She could here waves splashing against the Black Pearl and seagulls above. She sighed and looked around the room. She realized that she could be getting up, but she didn't know what to wear. Her eyes noticed a simple blue dress on Jack's chair.

Katherine walked over to it, trying not to trip over because of the motion of the ship. She quickly put it on and fixed herself the best she could. She went to put the sheet back on Jack's bed and realized there was a blood stain on it. She smiled softly thinking about last night. She never felt anything more glorious than that.

Katherine walked out of Jack's cabin, hearing Jack above her yelling at his crew to do their job. She walked up the steps and saw Jack behind the wheel of the Pearl. She smiled and walked up to him.

Jack smiled back at her. "Well, it looks like Sleeping Beauty finally awoke," he teased.

"Good morning to you, too, Jack," she said, kissing him lightly.

There were a couple of whistles and cheers behind them, making Katherine blush. "What are you men looking at?! Back to work!" barked Jack.

"I didn't know we were going to be headed out to sea so soon," she said, looking out to sea. She couldn't see Port Royal anymore. It had been her home for ten years.

Jack noticed her sadness. "Do you regret coming with me?" he asked.

Katherine shook her head. "No, Jack. Never. It's just that it seems... different."

Jack smiled. "I know, but you'll like it here and don't worry about me crew. I'll make sure you aren't touched."

Katherine grinned. "Good because the only man I want to touch me is you," she whispered, leaning close to him.

Jack groaned. "Not such a saint anymore are you, lass?"

"Does it bother you?" she asked.

Jack shook his head. "Not a chance," he said, huskily. "Mr. Gibbs!" he yelled, making Katherine jump. "Take the helm. I'm going to show Katie around," he said. Katherine laughed as Jack held out his hand pretending to be a gentleman. She put her arm around him and let him leaf the way.

"As you can see, me lady, this is the deck. You can walk around and relax whenever, but I want you to stay in me cabin whenever there's a storm. Understand?" he ordered. Katherine nodded. "Good, now if we go down here," he said, going below deck. "Me cabin as you already know and down to the right is the kitchen."

"Do you have a cook?" she asked.

Jack made a face. "Yes, but he's not very good. I don't know what he puts in those meals and everyone is afraid to ask."

Katherine laughed. "Well, if you want I can cook for you and your crew."

"Are you sure, Katie? There's a lot of us and I don't want you to overwhelm yourself," he said.

Katherine smiled. "It's fine. I've cooked before and it's no big deal as long as we have the supplies."

"Alright, you will become the new cook," he said. He led her down a corridor with a couple of more rooms. "Your friend Abby is staying in this room," he pointed out.

"Where is she?" she asked, excitedly. She was glad that she had her best friend with her. At least, she wouldn't be the only woman on board.

"In the kitchen. I'll take you to her after we're done with me lovely tour," he teased. Katherine smiled and followed him further down. "Here is where me crew sleeps," he said, pointing at the hammocks. He finally took her to the last floor where was the brig. "Don't worry, Katie. I won't look you up unless you do something very naughty," he said, making her shiver.

Katherine sighed. "You are bad, Jack," she whispered.

Jack pulled her against his chest. "I'm a pirate, luv. I'm not romantic, Katie. I'll take you against the wall if I want to, but I'll let you enjoy it."

Katherine bit her lip. "No one has been so bold in front of me."

Jack cupped her face. "I want us to be express ourselves in every way. I don't want you to be shy around me and talk. I want to know what you like or don't like. Am I clear?"

Katherine nodded. "Aye, aye, Captain," she teased. Jack chuckled and kissed her. "What's in that room?" she asked, looking at the door.

"That's where I keep me rum and no one goes in there without my permission."

She nodded again. "Do you want me to cook for you now?"

Jack nodded. "I'm starved, luv," he said.

Katherine laughed. "Come on, Mr. Sparrow. I'll cook you something that'll make your taste buds go out of this world."

"Then I just eat you," he said, burying his face into her neck.

Katherine giggled as tickled her neck. "Jack! That tickles!"

Jack smirked and let go of her. "I'll have you later, Katie. Now go make breakfast for me and that's an order," he said, smacking her bottom, playfully.

She gasped. "Jack!" she cried. Jack only laughed and gave her a quick kiss before he went to tend to his duties.

* * *

Elizabeth smirked as the sea breeze hit her face. She convinced James and her father to take some of Katherine's things to her, but also to stay with her for a while, while James goes to England to do some work. Her plan was beginning to work and she prayed that this time it'll work for certain.

"I see black sails!" yelled a sailor from the crows nest. Elizabeth leaned against the rail of the ship and almost jumped in excitement seeing the ship against the horizon. Soon she'll be near Jack again.

**_

* * *

Wow, first lemon for this story lol. Sorry if it offended some of you and I hope I did a good job on it. Oh! And the stockings, I'm not sure what they were called back then and it's not pantalettes because I checked and it was after the 18th century. Thanks for reading and please review._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm so happy people like this story. I wasn't sure if to write it, but I'm glad I did, even though I own nothing of course. It's not my story. Also, I was wondering is the lemon scenes offend anyone and if so tell me so I can give warnings when they do pop up. Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy this chapter.  
**_

* * *

"I hope you understand that we will eat with everyone else in the table," said Jack as Katherine and Abigail placed the plates on the table.

Katherine nodded. "I understand," she said, smiling.

Jack sighed. "They are my crew men and are important to me, like family, but you don't have to sit with us."

Katherine grinned. "No, it's alright, besides I don't have any reason to hate anyone," she said. She liked how Jack treated his crew. He was a good captain. Abigail snickered silently to herself. She noticed the eye contact that Katherine gave Jack. It was almost like puppy love.

Jack smiled. "Good," he said. He opened his mouth, but someone yelled from deck.

"There's a ship on the horizon, Captain, but it looks like they wish to speak with you," said Mr. Gibbs, coming into the dining room.

Katherine and Jack looked at each other. "It's not to arrest you right?" asked Katherine fearfully, taking hold of his arm.

Jack shook his head. "But if it is, I won't go without a fight," he said, giving her a kiss on the head and going on deck. Katherine turned to Abigail, who had a worry look on her face. Katherine walked quickly on deck and stood next to Jack. "Katie, go below..."

"No," she said, firmly. "I'll stay with you," she said, grabbing his hand. Jack smiled. They both waited, well armed until both ships were side by side. Katherine was surprised to see Elizabeth on the ship. Both sisters glared at each other.

"What is it that you want?" yelled Jack to the other captain.

"Mrs. Norrington wants to give Mrs. Sparrow the rest of her belongings," yelled the captain back.

Jack scowled. "It wasn't necessary, Mrs. Norrington," he growled.

Elizabeth only smiled. The other ship pulled out a plank and Elizabeth carefully walked over the ship. "Jack, please, I didn't come all this way to give my dear sister her things. I came here to stay for a while."

"What?" said Jack and Katherine at the same time.

"You can't stay, Lizzie," said Katherine. Will stopped what he was doing and looked at Elizabeth. _How low can you go?_ His love for her was gone completely. It made him sick seeing her with James at the wedding. His head turned to Abigail, who was silently hiding by the stairs. He had never noticed her much before, but he couldn't stop thinking about her since their last kiss.

"Please, Katie, Father said it'll be fine. Please do it you me. I'm your sister," begged Elizabeth.

Katherine shook her head. "You can't stay here," she said, harshly.

Elizabeth grabbed Katherine to the side. "Do you want to see Jack at the gallows," she whispered into her sister's ear, so only she could hear.

Katherine looked at her in disbelief. "You wouldn't. You love him."

"I would rather see him dead than with you," she hissed.

Katherine looked at Jack and swallowed hard. "I hate you," she snarled at Elizabeth, stomping away into the cabin.

Jack looked at his wife and his sister-in-law. "What did you do?" he growled.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Nothing, but it looks like I'm staying for now."

* * *

Everyone sat around the table in the dinning room of the ship. The food was already set up and Katherine sat nervously next to Jack, who was the head of the table. Unfortunately for her, Elizabeth sat next to her, eying Jack once in a while. They all waited for Jack to take the first bite. Katherine held her breath as Jack ate the food she prepared. She and Abigail worked hard on it, especially to impress Jack. She didn't want him to think that she was like her sister.

Katherine bit her lip as Jack swallowed his food down. Relief filled her face as Jack smiled at her. "Everyone, let's dig in!" he shouted, receiving a cheer from his crew. Jack took Katherine's hand and kissed it. "It's delicious," he said in her ear. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

"In the convent and at home. They taught me lots of things," she explained, taking a bite from her plate.

"What else did they teach you?" he asked.

"How clean, sow, embroil cushions, play the piano, and speak some French," she said.

"So, everything that a good wife should know," he said. Katherine huffed angrily at him and moved back into her seat. Jack grabbed her hand, noticing that she was upset. "I'm sorry. Katie, I'm sorry." Katherine nodded. "It's just that things that might be important to you and your class it's not for me. Of course, that a women should clean and keep everything in order, but that's not just it."

"Well, what more does a good wife need to be?" she asked, curiously.

"Other than being a wife, she needs to be a woman. A human being that thinks, who should give her own opinions, and decide," he said.

Katherine was taken back. "They always taught me that I should be prudent, obey, and to follow my husband's orders."

Jack smirked. "Well, if you don't agree? What if I do something incorrectly or that you don't like, what would you do?"

Katherine took a moment to think. "Nothing, just obey you."

"Are you always going to be a rag doll for the rest, Saint Katherine?" he said, taking a sip of his rum.

"Don't call me that," she said, angrily.

"Then don't be a martyr. I don't want a slave, but a woman, so argue, fight me, tell me how you feel!" he said.

"Why?" she asked. "Either way, we're going to do whatever you say, right?" she said, turning her head away.

Jack leaned in, lifting her face to meet his. "And didn't it occur to you that you could convince me, Saint Katherine."

Katherine's face flushed. "I told you not to..."

"But, I like it. Saint Katherine. Like I like you," he said, kissing her hand again. Katherine smiled. He was different than any man she had ever encountered and more. Her love for him was strong and each time it grew bigger in size.

Elizabeth gripped the cup in her hand hard, detesting the way Jack and Katherine acted with each other. _You'll see Katie. The war is not over._

* * *

"Jack can be quiet rude, huh?" said Elizabeth, walking around the cabin. She almost exploded, seeing Katherine laying on Jack's bed. The same bed that they shared frequently when they were together.

"Why?" asked Katherine.

"You saw how he exhaled gas and chewed his food with his mouth open. And that language! All he's good at is drinking rum and being a pirate," scoffed Elizabeth. While Katherine wasn't looking, she carefully pulled out Katherine's diary and placed it on Jack's desk, making sure Jack would see it. She even bookmarked the page. She had observed Katherine's handwriting for a while and imitated it well._ A small extra writing in her diary wouldn't hurt now would it_, thought Elizabeth with a sly grin.

"I don't care. This is his ship and he can do what he pleases. I think it's nice that he doesn't hide who he is. Maybe that's why I like him," she whispered.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't believe. You're falling in love with him." Katherine shot her a glare. "Do you deny it?"

"No, I don't. I do love him," said Katherine, looking at her.

"But I thought you loved James."

"I did, but I guess that was a foolish girl's dream," said Katherine getting up of the bed. "Loving Jack is a _woman's_ reality," she said, smirking before walking out the cabin, leaving Elizabeth in total shock.

* * *

"I'm afraid that I'll start liking her," said Jack behind the wheel, seeing Katherine, washing some of Jack's clothes on deck beside Abigail.

"Why?" asked Mr. Gibbs.

"You know why she got married with me. What if she's like her damn sister," he said.

Mr. Gibbs chuckled. "No, this one went all the way with you. She's your wife."

"But this is different. She was almost forced to marry me. Only an imbecile would still love the same woman who betrayed him like that."

"But the same thing happened to her. Didn't the commodore break the marriage off so he could marry Elizabeth?" said Mr. Gibbs.

Jack shook his head. "Women think differently."

Mr. Gibbs sighed. "Just enjoy what you have Jack. You have the Pearl, your crew, a wife who is beautiful and of high social rankings. What more can you want?"

"She doesn't love me," hissed Jack. "How the hell can she love me when just a couple days ago she loved another man?"

"Jack, the signs are all there," he said, pointing to Katherine. "You are just too blind to see them."

Jack looked back at Katherine as she scrubbed his clothes. He saw her peak up at him, giving him a small smile before going to her job. He thought back of last night and how wonderful he spent it. No other woman has been more passionate than her. Full with such sweetness. "Aye, you're probably right," he said, nodding. "You got to take advantage of what life gives you while it lasts."

Mr. Gibbs laughed silently to himself. He knew Jack was being jealous. Jealous of Katherine's past love, but he didn't know that he already is liking Katherine and more.

* * *

Katherine laughed as Jack twirled her around his arms. "Why are you so happy, Captain Sparrow," she said, pulling his goatee.

"Because I have a beautiful woman to warm me bed," he teased, pulling her down the bed.

Katherine rolled on top of him and smiled. "Do you really think I'm pretty?" she asked.

Jack cupped her face. "You're beautiful, Katie," he whispered. He pulled her face down, capturing her lips. Katherine straddled him and deepened the kiss. Jack groaned as her body began to rub again his. He reached behind her dress and began to unbutton it without ever releasing her lips. Katherine moaned as Jack kissed down her neck. He slowly slipped her dress off her body and had her naked on top of him. "You're a goddess."

Katherine blushed by his intense stare. "I think you're overdressed," she whispered. Jack growled and flipped her on her back. He got up and quickly removed his clothes. Katherine watched breathless as he undressed. Jack didn't have a body like Michelangelo's David, but it was still beautiful. Katherine pulled him down, so that his body covered hers. She gasped as he pulled her legs open and settled between her mount.

Jack hissed in pleasure as her wet fold enveloped his hard shaft. Katherine arched her back as he sunk into her. "Katie, you feel so good."

"Jack, take me," she pleaded.

Jack shook his head. He flipped them over and Katherine was once again on top of him. "You take me," said Jack, huskily. Katherine looked at him in shock, but groaned as he pushed his erection deeper into her. She braced herself onto his chest and began to move slowly. "Don't be shy, Katie," he said, encouraging her. "Take what you want and need." His words made Katherine hotter and wetter than how she was and began to move faster. "That's it, luv," he groaned.

Katherine whimpered as Jack placed his rough hands on her waist, moving her faster. She screamed in pleasure as Jack moved one of his down to her heat and began to rub her clit. He pulled her down and suckled on her breast. Katherine thought last night was passionate, but Jack was like an animal possessed. She heard his own ragged breathing, mixing with her loud moans. "Jack," she cried as he started hitting her sweet spot.

He felt her walls begin to quake. Their hips slapped again each other. Katherine held her breath as a huge wave of pleasure took over her body. She let out a fierce growl, surprising them both. She threw her head back, arching back still moving her hips against his shaft. Katherine collapsed onto his chest, trembling from the climax. Jack slapped his hand across Katherine's bottom, making her jump, but he thrust harder into her, trying to find his own release.

Jack pushed her trembling body onto her back. Jack started to thrust hard into her, making her moan. She felt another orgasm approaching again. Her harsh moans made her sound helpless with need. Jack gasped as her legs tightened around his waist, making him hit deeper. "Come again for me, Katie." His words undid her as she convulsed around Jack's shaft. He threw his head back as he came inside her, crying out her name. He thrust a few more time until he collapsed beside her, wrapping a protective arm around her. They both panted and shook in the aftermath. He inhaled her scent, making him moan at the sweetness. "You're too good to me, Katie," he whispered.

Katherine smiled contently, tracing her finger down his arm. She froze slightly as she brushed against a scar. She took his arm and looked at it. It was a big, harsh scar traveling up half of his lower arm. "How did you get this, Jack?" she asked, frightened.

Jack sighed and lifted her chin up. "It was a long time ago. You don't need the details of this. It's not important."

"Everything that involves you is important to me," said Katherine, angrily.

Jack smiled. "Why do you care?" Katherine opened her mouth, but closed it back quickly. "Tell me what you think of me," he demanded.

Katherine looked up at him. "I think that you're nice and sweet. A-And that I like you a lot," she said, blushing.

"Really?" asked Jack in disbelief. He smiled seeing her nod. It brought a huge relief over him. Jack wiped the tears that formed on her face. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. Embarrassment I think," she said.

Jack leaned in and kissed her softly. "Never be embarrassed with me, Katie. Never." He pushed some of her hair back. "You're sinking into me like a disease, Katie. I don't know what I'm going to do with you," he whispered.

Katherine smiled. "Whatever you want, Jack."

"Don't you dare cheat on me, Katie," he said, pushing her onto her back. Katherine tangled her hair in his dreadlocks. "I wouldn't stand it coming from you."

"I'll never do it, Jack. I swear," she whispered.

"I want to see you happy. I don't want you to regret marrying me," he said, tracing her lips with his thumb. Katherine grinned as Jack leaned in to kiss her, letting their passion consume again.

**_

* * *

What Katherine said about what she can do sounded Mary Sueish, but that's how it is in the soap opera. I really didn't mean to put it, but the whole point was for Jack to explain the things he cares about. I'm sorry if that offend some people. Please, forgive me. Thanks for reading and please review._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for the reviews for those of you who reviewed! Please enjoy this chapter.  
**_

* * *

"When James came and asked for Elizabeth's hand, were the two of you still engaged?" asked Jack, stroking her hair. Katherine sighed and looked down. They was at the helm of the ship as they overlooked the morning sea. "He was the one who left you for Elizabeth?" Katherine nodded. "Does it hurt you?" he asked.

"No," said Katherine looking away, but Jack held her head steady.

"Don't lie. Anyone with pride would feel hurt from a rejection. That's why you decided to enter the convent. For deception," he said.

Katherine huffed. "I rather not talk about this."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"You yourself told me that it is best that we forget the past..."

"I know that I said that," he interrupted. "But it looks like it's not possible. Maybe if you talked, be more sincere with me..."

"I want to, Jack," she said, grabbing his hand. "But, I can't. Not yet. I don't have enough confidence in you. It's embarrassing and scary that you don't understand and that you get angry."

Jack sighed. "I don't want you to be scared of me."

Katherine pulled back. "But I am."

"Fine, I'll wait," he said, turning to her. "But this conversation is for the better of us."

She nodded. "I know." Jack let out a breath as Katherine hugged his waist. He gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Where are we heading to?" she asked.

Jack smirked. "Tortuga," he said.

Katherine frowned. "Tortuga? You mean turtle?"

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Why are we heading there?" she asked.

"My men... are in need for warmth," he said, carefully.

She took a step back. "Warmth. Is Tortuga a pirate port?" He nodded. Katherine scoffed. "And you? Are you going with them?" she said, angrily.

"Of course not, I have you, don't I?" he said.

Katherine's eyes narrowed. "So that's what I am to you, huh? Someone to warm you bed," she hissed and stomped away.

"Bugger," he said under his breath. "Mr. Gibbs, take over please," he said annoyed. Katherine pushed the door of Jack's cabin open and closed it behind her. She sobbed as she leaned on it. Her feelings towards Jack were uncontrollable. He knew how she felt about him, but she knew very little about his feelings towards her. He was jealous, but was it because of his pride or because he actually like her?

Katherine gasped as the door behind her flew open. Jack came in with his hand on his belt. "Why did you say that, Katie?"

She wiped her tears as fast as she could. She didn't want him to notice that she was crying, but feared that he knew already. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Come here," he said, grabbing her by the arm. "Katie, I didn't marry you so I could cheat on you. I would never do that. As long as you're my wife, you will be the only woman I bed. I-I care about you."

Katherine sniffed and looked up at him. "Y-You mean it?"

Jack nodded. "I do." Katherine grinned and kissed him. Jack groaned and kissed her back. His hand traveled to her breast squeezing it and making her gasp out.

"Jack, we can't," she whimpered as he kissed down her neck.

"Why not?" he murmured.

"Because you need to give orders and I have to cook breakfast," she moaned.

Jack groaned in frustration. "Alright," he grunted. "But later I will have you all to myself," he said, cupping her arse.

Katherine licked her lips and smiled. "If that's what my captain wants?"

Jack smirked. "Oh, I do want it."

* * *

Abigail and Katherine set the table as Jack's crew began to pour into the room. Katherine noticed that Jack wasn't with them and began to worry when she also didn't see Elizabeth. "Will, where's Jack," she asked him when she spotted him.

"I don't know, Katie. I haven't seen him," he explained.

Katherine felt her heart drop. "And Elizabeth? Have you seen her?" she said, trying to keep her voice calmed. Will looked down not knowing what to say. She let out a huff and went to find them. She didn't have to look for long. She saw them talking to each other. She began to feel her blood boil again and could almost feel steam when Elizabeth put her hand on Jack's shoulder. "Lizzie," she said, growling and walked up to them. Jack looked at her with an innocent face. She ignored him and looked at her sister. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, little sister, I was just talking to our lovely captain here," she said, winking.

"Don't wink at him!" she yelled. "Why don't you go back to your husband? I'm sure he'll like to know what you're doing with Jack."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You're no fun, Katie," she said, heading down to the gallery.

Katherine turned back to Jack, who looked shocked by her outburst. "You know it's your fault she's here," he said. She looked at him with disgust and went to move, but he held her. "You could have told her not to stay."

"I did it for you! She told me that if I didn't let her stay then she would tell James to hang you. He hasn't done it yet because you're married to me," she said.

Jack glared at her. "Hang me? There will be no hanging unless we have a duel and you and I both know that," he said.

"Exactly! And why would I want that to happen?" she asked him, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. Could it be for my safety or his?" he said, eying her.

"Yours of course," she whispered. "And his too because he doesn't deserve this."

"Why do you care about that imbecile," he hissed. Katherine looked away in her frustration. "If he wanted to marry that whore that's his problem."

Katherine snapped her head back to see him. "You also wanted to marry that same _whore!_" she cried.

Jack smirked. "Very good. I think now is the moment to start talking," he said, almost growling. He yanked her by her arm and pulled her back inside the cabin. "Let's talk then, but with the truth, Katie. Only the truth," he said. She felt like a prey under his gaze. "Do we have an accord?"

"Yes," she simply said.

"Are you going to tell me everything?" he asked.

Katherine turned away. "Yes."

"Who starts you or me?"

"You," she said in a small voice.

Jack sighed and walked in front of her so he made sure she was listening to him. "I don't have much to tell you. My story you already know. Your sister went after me and we became lovers." Katherine closed her eyes as he said that. "She told me she love me and swore to marry me. She didn't comply. The rest you already know. It's your turn."

Katherine stayed quiet for a moment. "Since I was a girl, they have told me that I was going to marry James. My father and his arranged the marriage. As I grew older my mentality and feelings changed. I began to love him. I should have known that something was wrong when he hardly spoke to me or dance with me in the balls. One night he came over thinking that he was going to propose to me, but I overheard him and my father speaking. James was asking him for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. He said he was in love with her. That ruined all my illusions of being his wife, having children with him."

Jack turned away this time, not baring her speak that way about another man. "Please, Jack," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have to understand me. I felt so embarrassed because everyone knew about out engagement. I was going to the laughing stock of Port Royal and I wanted to die with just the thought of them laughing at me or giving me sympathetic looks." Katherine wiped the tears that fell. "That's when I decided to join the convent."

"What did Norrington say when you made that decision. He didn't feel sorry about you having such a ridiculous idea," he hissed in anger.

Katherine sighed. "Because he thought something else."

"What do you mean he thought it was something else?" he said, raising his voice.

"I told everyone that it was a relief that I broke the engagement because I always wanted to give my services to God," she explained.

"Well, aren't you proud," he said, smirking. "And you began to hate Elizabeth once she accepted his proposal?"

"I never hated her..."

"I told you not to lie," he said.

Katherine shook her head. "I'm not! She's my sister. I can't hate her."

"Fine, let's say you dislike the fact that she took away your fairy tale illusions with Norrington. You knew that she was still captivated by me, you decided to pay her back with the same coin. You thought, 'I'll steal him from her like how she took James from me'." Katherine looked up at him. "How could you stoop so low and get married with a smelly, dirty pirate?"

Katherine looked at him in shock. "She told you that?"

Jack cocked his head back. "Did she lie?" he asked, fearing if it were true.

"Elizabeth always made fun of me saying that I was just a foolish saint and that no man will ever fall in love with me, especially if they would have met her first," she said.

"And you believed her?"

"Why not?" she said, sadly. "She's more prettier, knows how to talk..." She looked at him. "Entertain."

"So what?" he said, stepping closer to her. "You have more qualities that are a thousand times more important."

Katherine gave a sad laugh. "You are very kind, but..." Katherine sighed. "It's when we argued and she told me those awful things, I always had an urge to annoy her, but I never thought that you," she whispered. "It's true! Yes, I told my father that the only reason I was marrying you was to protect James, but inside... inside it wasn't true. It wasn't until later that I found out that..."

Jack cupped her face as she got quiet. "Found out what?"

"That when I was with you I felt an I-don't-know-what," she said. "Something that I didn't know what it was, but that I liked it." Jack looked at her curiously. "It's the truth and you know it. That's why you looked me... like you did," she said, wiping her tears.

"And when was it that you started feeling that you-don't-know-what?" asked Jack.

Katherine sighed. "The day you told me that if I you had me first only by going blind, deaf, or stupid would you have left me for another."

"Katie," he said, grabbing her by the arms. "Are you lying to me?"

"No! Why do you always think that?" she cried.

"Because I'm afraid that all you're telling me is a lie," he said. "Or if it's just an excuse so you can get out of."

"It's not true. I-I love you!" she cried. Jack was startled. "I love you. I don't know since when, but I do. You're the only think I care about in this world," she whispered. "Please, Jack, you have to believe me."

"Yes, I believe you. I want to love you too because I also need it, but don't permit for me to doubt, Katie," he said, inching his face closer to hers. "Don't allow me to loose my confidence in you, please."

Katherine stroked his face. "Never, Jack. I swear," she said. Jack sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back, hoping that nothing would go on after this. "You make me so happy, Jack."

Jack smiled, lifted her head. "You are the one who has made me happy," he said, giving her a kiss.

* * *

Later that evening, Jack was going over his maps, trying to indicate a good direction to head to for treasure. They men were looking good old pirating, but he had to do it discreetly with Katie to worry about it. His hand brushed again a leather book on his desk. He frowned picking it up. He studied and realized it was a diary.

"It's probably, Katie's," he whispered to himself. He looked at her sleeping for on his bed. He couldn't help be more curious and began to read the book. He flipped through the pages until he hit the marked page. His body froze as he read the page. _May 16_ it read. Only a few days ago. Jack clutched the book hard in his hands. His Katie writing love notes about James made him sick to his stomach.

He glared back at Katherine. He began to see red. He stood up and began to walk towards the bed. Many thoughts ran through his head. He could almost feel his hand inching towards his sword. He growled underneath his breath and stormed outside the cabin.

**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_I'm so sorry that I haven't had Abigail/Will time, especially Dragonsinger13 since this character is based on her. I've been caught up with Jack and Katie, but here's more loving between Abigail and Will. Thanks for the awesome reviews and enjoy!_**

* * *

Abigail growled as she scrubbed the dishes furiously. She sighed knowing the she'll never get the stuck food out like this. Years of not washing dishes properly have caught up. Giving up, Abigail threw the dishes back into the sick and let them soak in water. _Maybe that'll help a bit_, she thought. She yelped when she felt something hit her behind. She turned and saw one of Jack's crew members, grinning at her, showing his rotten teeth. She has noticed before that he was eying her, but she has completely ignored… until now.

Abigail glared at him and went to slap him, but she gasped as the man grabbed her wrist harshly, making her wince. "Let me go," she demanded as she squirmed to push him away, but he pushed her against the wall. She hit her head on the wall and moaned in pain.

"Oh, sweet cheeks," he said against her skin, making Abigail grimace in disgust. "Ye be moaning a lot of me," he said, taking a hold on her dress. Abigail tried to kick him, but he held her legs together. Her eyes widened as the pirate suddenly grabbed her breast. She went scream, but the man shoved a cloth in her mouth. _Please, God, help me. I swear I'll go to church more often with Katie from now on_, she thought.

Suddenly, Abigail sighed in relief as the man was lifted off her and thrown back against the table. She slummed against the wall, trying to get her heart in normal beats again and saw as Will pounded on the dirty, pirate. It wasn't until Will took out his sword that she decided to act.

"Stop it, Will," she said, grabbing his shoulder. "Let Jack handle this. There's no need for you to condemn yourself as well for this… _man_," she said coldly looking at the beaten man. Will looked at her and stayed quiet for a while just looking at her, thinking about what he should do. It wasn't until Will lost his grip of the man and let him fall flat on the table that Abigail smiled.

"Let's take him to Jack," she said, softly.

Will nodded and dragged the man by the shirt. Jack looked at the two curiously as Will dropped the man at his feet. "This man was violating Miss Conner, Captain," he said, trying not to growl.

Jack frowned and looked at Abigail. "Is it true, Abby?" he asked.

Abigail nodded. "I-I was washing dishes when he… pinched my behind," she said, rolling her eyes. "And was about to take advantage of me when Will came and took him off me."

Jack nodded and looked at the man on the floor. "Mr. Patton," said Jack in a commanding voice. "Usually I would ask for ye to walk the plank, but since there are females on board I think we outta be more respectful. Take him to the brig and we'll leave him in Tortuga," he ordered.

Abigail watched as they took Patton under the deck. "Thank you, Captain Sparrow," she said.

Jack smiled. "It's not me who you need to thank, luv." Abigail looked around, but didn't see Will anywhere. "He went bellow deck. He's probably in his room," he said, smirking.

Abigail just rolled her eyes and went to Will's room. She knocked softly, but received no answer. She turned the knob and saw Will lying on his back. She entered the room and shut the door behind her. Will still acted as if she weren't there. "Thank you," she whispered. "It's not the first time you've saved me." Will still didn't say anything. Abigail sighed and went to leave, but she heard movement behind her. She closed her eyes feeling Will's warm body pressed against her.

She turned and faced him. Her eyes fluttered seeing his brown eyes staring back at hers. Will cupped her face into his hands, running a thumb against her lips. Abigail cupped the back of his head and leaned in to kiss him. She gasped as Will kissed her fiercely. He pushed her back against the door, pressing his body against hers. She sighed, feeling his hands coursing through her body. She whimpered as his hand found her breast and squeezed it against his hand. She felt herself getting hot between her legs.

Will suddenly pulled back and looked at Abigail as the panted against each others bruised lips. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like this especially from the trauma you've just had."

Abigail shook her head. "It's OK, Will," she said, leaning in to kiss him, but he pulled back. "Will, I love you," she whispered. Will leaned his head against hers, but shook his head. Abigail stumbled as he pushed the door open and left the room. She ran a hand through her hair, crying softly. _I shouldn't have done that._

* * *

Jack growled under his breath, seeing Katherine walking onto the deck. His grip on the wheel tightened until his hands were while. Mr. Gibbs frowned at Jack's fury. _He's going to tear out the wheel_, he thought. "Uh, Captain, maybe you should loosen the grip on the wheel," suggested Mr. Gibbs. Jack only glared at him and walked up to Katherine, who was already speaking to Elizabeth. Both sisters looked like they were about to tear each others faces off.

Katherine looked up and smiled as Jack walked over to them, but it disappeared when Jack turned and smiled at Elizabeth. "Good morning, Elizabeth," he said. "I must say that you look very lovely today." Katherine almost cried seeing Jack flirting with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth just smirked at Katherine. "Why thank you, Jack. You look as handsome as ever. When do we stop at Tortuga?" she asked.

"Soon, we should be there by night fall, but," he said, glancing at Katherine, "you can always come with me to shore and express more of your feelings towards me."

Katherine shook her head. "No!" she cried, but Jack ignored her.

"I'll let you know when we're there," he said, kissing her hand.

Elizabeth smirked once more at Katherine and walked to her room. Katherine turned to Jack and looked at him in shock. "Why are you acting this way?"

Jack glared at her and yanked her by the arm, making her wince in pain. Katherine stumbled as Jack dragged her into his cabin. "Why did you tell me that you love me when all this time you were thinking about Norrington?" growled Jack.

Katherine frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act so innocent, Katherine," he said. She gulped when he didn't use her nickname. "You're even worse than your sister because at least she didn't hide who she really is."

"Why are you talking to me this way? What have I done wrong?!" she asked.

"Why did you make me believe that you were over with James?!" he yelled at her.

"Because it's true!" she cried.

Katherine took a step back as Jack advanced forward. "Don't act like a hypocrite because I swear that I'm capable of killing you," he hissed.

Katherine was soon backed up against his desk. She has never seen Jack so angry before and it frightened her. "I haven't been lying to you," she said, sobbing.

"And what is this?" he snarled, reaching for the diary behind her on the desk. Katherine was shocked to see her diary. She hasn't written in it in a long time. He opened the small book and shoved it in Katherine's face. "James Norrington is and always will be the love of my life. From the very moment that God gave me life until I die," he read as he snatched the book back.

"T-That was written a long time ago before I even met you," said Katherine desperately.

Jack glared at her and turned more pages. "May 16," he said.

Katherine frowned seeing that it was written a couple of days ago. "T-The handwriting is similar, but it's not mine! I didn't even remember that I had it."

"Then why is it on the ship?" he asked.

"I-I don't know, m-maybe Elizabeth brought it with her," she said.

"Don't lie to me. It was on my desk. Why should I believe you?" he growled darkly.

"Because I'm telling you the truth," she said, moving, but he shoved her back against the desk, making some of the objects spill behind her, but he ignored it.

"Liar," he hissed. "You still love Norrington and you made the biggest sacrifice to protect him by marrying a _pirate_."

"Jack, please, believe me," she begged. She cried as Jack threw the book at her feet.

"And I'm the idiot for falling for the same trick again," he growled to himself.

Katherine sniffed. "Please, let me explain!"

"SHUT UP!" he barked, making her jump. "You will not leave the ship or I'll drag you back by the hair. You won't speak when I'm around, either."

Katherine opened her mouth, but he walked out slamming the door behind him. She sunk to her knees and sobbed. Her heart felt like it was going to break in half. Never has Jack acted that way with her. She loved him and he hated her.

* * *

Jack slouched back against his chair in the Faithful Bride. He snorted thinking of the ironic name. _What faithful bride? I have none_, his mind echoed. He thought that Katherine could be the one who could mend his heart when Elizabeth left him for another man and she was doing it little by little. Every time he made her smile, laugh, and moan brought joy to him. He growled inwardly as he sat up on his chair. It hurt him to say those nasty things, but that's how he felt.

"Giselle!" he yelled throughout the tavern getting the blonde prostitute attention. "Bring a bottle of rum to my room, please," he ordered. Giselle grinned, knowing that she'll have the chance to be with the infamous Jack Sparrow again.

* * *

Katherine paced in Jack's cabin. She wondered if he was with Elizabeth now or if he was with another woman. She's heard stories about pirate ports and how they were crowded with prostitutes. She wanted to explain to Jack that it was all a lie. A lie that she was sure Elizabeth was behind it.

Katherine let out a huff and went her way out of the ship and into Tortuga. She didn't care if Jack was actually going to drag her back by the hair. At least, it'll give her a chance to talk to him. She carefully walked through the streets of Tortuga. She was in total shock seeing people acting in such vulgar behavior. She avoided all men and all cruel stares that she received from the woman. To her relief she saw Mr. Gibbs outside kissing a prostitute.

Katherine cleared out her throat. "Excuse me, Mr. Gibbs," she yelled through all the noise.

He turned and looked at her in surprise. "Mrs. Sparrow," he said. "What are you doing here?" he asked, ignoring the girl in his arms.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to Jack," she said. "Where is he?"

Mr. Gibbs looked at her uncomfortably, knowing very well that Jack was with Giselle. "He's busy."

Katherine glared at him. "You will tell me where my husband is or I'll go looking for him myself."

Mr. Gibbs stayed quiet. She rolled her eyes and went into the tavern, asking the keeper where Jack was. "He's in room six," said the keeper.

"Thank you." She was about to go up the stairs, but Mr. Gibbs stopped him. "Step aside, Mr. Gibbs."

"You can't go up there, though," said Mr. Gibbs.

She sighed. "I'm not going anywhere until I speak to Jack."

Mr. Gibbs nodded. "Alright, wait here and I'll tell Jack." Katherine looked around the mess of people and objects alike. Luckily, she found an empty table away from all the madness.

* * *

"Oh, Jack," moaned Giselle underneath him. He began to take off his clothes, but suddenly stopped when he reached his belt. He didn't know if his mind was playing games with him, but suddenly it wasn't Giselle underneath him and he was no longer in the tavern. He was in his ship, in his cabin, with Katherine there with him. She smiled sweetly up at him, waiting for him to make love to her.

Jack shook his head and his dream disappeared. He could hear the noise downstairs and pounding against the walls beside him. "I'm sorry, luv, but I can't," he said. Giselle's face hardened and slapped him hard across the face. He sighed and began to put his clothes on along with her. "Come in," he said when he heard knocking on the door.

Mr. Gibbs came in, ignoring Giselle. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mrs. Katie is downstairs. She wants to talk to you."

Jack frowned. "Katie is here? Tell her to go back to the ship. I forbid her to come to a place like this ever again."

"Right, Captain," murmured Mr. Gibbs. He went downstairs and saw Katherine, slapping a man's hands away. He shoved the man to the side and looked at her. "Jack says that you have to go back to the ship."

"Didn't you tell him that I have to speak to him?" asked Katherine, getting up. She growled and went to go up to the room.

"Wait! He's there with another woman," said Mr. Gibbs.

Katherine froze. She felt like she was punched in the stomach. She held her head, trying to cry and headed back to ship. Mr. Gibbs sighed and followed her back, making sure she made it back alright. He knew Jack screwed up by hurting this girl.

**_

* * *

_**

**_There will be more Abby/Will in the next chapter and we'll see if Jack and Katie fix this or not. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please review!_**

**_PS - Check out my new story Passionate Love. It's a Phantom of the Opera fanfition._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks for the awesome reviews and enjoy!**_

* * *

Katherine sobbed as she laid her head on Abigail's lap. Abigail sighed at her friend's suffering. Katherine told her everything from the diary to him being in a room with another woman. It hurt her more than what she could have imagined. "He said he would believe me, but he doesn't," whimpered Katherine. Abigail growled and gently pushed her friend from her lap. "Where are you going?" asked Katherine as Abigail left the room.

"Talk that no good pirate you call husband," said Abigail angrily. Katherine laid back on the bed as her best friend left the room. Abigail stomped furiously as she walked onto the port and into Tortuga. She ignored all drunks and insane pirates running around with harlots in their arms. She was suddenly pulled aside and the first thing she noticed was a stench of breath.

Abigail looked up and saw Patton grinning wickedly at her. "You're going to pay for what you did to me," he hissed. She groaned in disgust as he licked the side of her face. She grabbed the bottle in his hands and smashed it against his head, making him fall to the side on the mud. She was too angry to even care about him. All she wanted to do is speak with Jack.

A hand grabbed her and spun her around, making her hit a chest. She looked up and saw Will, glaring at her. "What are you doing here?" he said, furiously.

"I need to speak with Jack. Did you hear what he did to my Katie?" she yelled, through all the noise.

"Yes, I heard. Do you think that I don't want to beat shit out of him, too? This is between Jack and Katie, no one else," said Will.

Abigail huffed. "So you're just going to let him do that to her."

Will shook his head. "If they get a divorce, I'll be the first in line to duel him."

Abigail smiled a bit. "After me," she whispered.

Will smiled back and leaned in to kiss her. Abigail kissed him back, leaning her body closer to his. She pulled back for a second, seeing lust and love in Will's eyes, making her smile. He grabbed her hand and they quickly made their way back to the Black Pearl. Abigail gasped as Will pressed her against the wall of his cabin. She crushed her lips against his and began to take off his clothes. She heard him groan as her hands went up his stomach to his chest. "Abby," he whispered. "I love you, too."

Abigail grinned and pulled Will onto the bed. "I've never done this," she said as he nibbled on her neck, while his hands began to remove her shirt.

"Neither have I, but together, we'll learn," he said, resting his forehead on hers. Abigail gasped as he cupped her exposed breasts. "You're so beautiful, Abby," he said as he pulled her pants off, leaving her naked. She blushed in embarrassment, but smiled back at him. Her hands shakily reached his pants and unbuttoned them. She jumped as his shaft was exposed in front of her face. She gulped nervously. Though she has read many books about this and even seen the man's anatomy, never has she seen it face to face.

Will gently pushed Abigail down, crawling up to her. He laid small kisses on her shoulders, traveling his mouth further down. Her eyes rolled back as feasted on her breasts. She could feel herself get the same hot feeling she had earlier when she kissed Will. Her back arched as he cupped her inner folds. She whimpered as his fingers stroked entrance. "Oh, Will," she whispered as he rubbed her clit.

"You're so wet, Abby," he groaned as he kissed her again. "God, I can't to be inside you."

Abigail cried in pleasure as Will rubbed her erection on her entrance. "Please," she begged. Will hovered over her, both staring at each others eyes. Abigail grasped Will's muscled arms as he began to push inside her. Will hissed at her tightness. Her vessel was almost sucking the life out of him. He stopped when he felt her hymen. Abigail gave him a small nod to continue. She let out a yelp as he thrust past her hymen. Her nails dug into his skin, almost breaking skin.

Will saw two tears fall down her face. "I'm sorry, Abby," he said, kissing her wet cheeks.

Abigail forced a smile and ran a hand through his hair. "It's alright, make love to me, Will," she pleaded. Will groaned and grabbed her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to move slowly, trying to get her adjust to his size. She let out a small moan when she began to get used to his size. That gave him the sign that he could go faster. Abigail threw her head from side to side in pleasure. "Faster!"

Will growled. He grabbed one of her breasts in one hand and lifted her leg higher so he had a better angle to thrust in. Her legs trashed as they tried to stay in place. He firmly grasped her bottom, squeezing them as he slammed himself harder into her. Abigail could hardly utter a word. His movements were driving her crazy as he hit every sweet spot in her. She felt a sudden pleasure taking over her body from the tip of her toes to her head. Her eyes widened open along with her mouth as she pulsed down and milked his shaft. Stars exploded in front of her eyes.

"WILL!" she cried as her orgasm took over her body, trembling uncontrollably. Hearing her sweet voice echoing in his ears couldn't prevent him from tearing an animalistic sound in him. He began driving harder into her until he could feel his own release nearing. His shaft thickened even more as Abigail still quivered underneath him. He felt her rippling along his shaft again, which drove him deep inside her womb, releasing his seed inside her.

Will collapsed on top of her as they tried to regain their breath. He rolled over to the side, bringing her close to him. "Abby," he whispered. "This was incredible."

Abigail giggled. "Yes, it was. I can't wait to do it again," she teased.

Will chuckled. "I don't think you have to wait so long," he said, kissing her head. "I love you."

Abigail smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

Mr. Gibbs found Jack sitting on one of the tables as he drank from his bottle. "I accompanied Mrs. Katie back to the Pearl, Jack," he said as he sat beside him. "She looked very upset."

Jack scowled. "Nothing happened between me and Giselle."

Mr. Gibbs shrugged. "You're going to have to tell her that," he said.

"She told me to trust her, but I didn't listen.… Was she crying?" asked Jack.

"She was trying to hold it back," replied Mr. Gibbs. "But I did hear her cry once I left."

Jack sighed. "I never meant to hurt her, well, I did, but… I regret it now."

* * *

Jack walked back to the ship the next morning. Tortuga was really something different in the morning, though there were still drunks sleeping in the middle of the street. He walked up to his beloved ship and to his surprise saw Will and Abigail laughing with one another. They both frowned when they saw Jack standing a few feet away. Before he could open his mouth, Abigail intervened.

"That isn't Katie's handwriting," she said coldly.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, that's all I wanted to ask," he said, afraid to get her angry.

"I should hurt you with my broom like I warned you," she said, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry. I was just... jealous," he said, lamely.

Abigail nodded. "Go tell Katie that instead."

Jack rolled his eyes and went down to the gallery. "Why is everyone telling me that?" he told himself. He opened the door and saw Katherine eating by herself.

She froze when she saw him coming inside. Jack sighed and sat next to her. "I started without you because I didn't know if you were going to show along with your crew. Will and Abigail already ate," she whispered. "Have you eaten?"

Jack shook his head. "No." Katherine grabbed a plate and served him his breakfast. He looked down at his food and began eating. They ate quietly, which annoyed them both. Both knew and had the exact thing in their minds. "I don't want you to ever go back there alone again," said Jack, breaking the silence. "I have a lot of enemies that would want to upset me or even kill me."

Katherine looked at him scared and swallowed the food in her mouth. "Why do you say that? What could they do to you?"

Jack smirked. "Would it upset you if something bad happened to me or would you finally feel liberated?"

She glared at him. "Would you stop with your nasty comments," she hissed. "I'm tiered of your insults and your suspicion. I didn't write that about James. I don't care if you don't believe me because I've done nothing wrong unlike you…"

"You say this because of what they told you right?" Katherine stayed quiet. "Katie," he said, reaching for her hand, but she snatched it away. Jack watched as she threw her napkin down and left the room. He growled and got up to follow her. Katherine stormed into his cabin, furiously, staring the wall before her. She heard Jack's footsteps behind her. "Katie, I'm sorry," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "I acted that way because of what your sister did to me."

"That's not my fault," she said, finally turning to see him.

"I-I know, but when I met you, you were in love with another man, capable of doing anything for him," explained Jack.

"Not anymore," she said, crossing her arms. "I have given myself to you with love and care, having confidence in you and your honorability."

"Katie, you're the most important thing in my life," he said, staring at her with his big, brown eyes. "You are the most beautiful thing that has happened to me."

Katherine bit her lip from crying. "Then why do you act this way?"

Jack frowned and looked down. "I was jealous," he whispered.

"I also get jealous," said Katherine.

Jack looked back at her amused. "Really?"

"Of course, what do you think I'm made out of stone? And I don't care if every man can cheat on their wives, but I won't allow that, Jack. I just won't," she said, angrily.

"Katie, I swear that nothing happened between me and that woman," he said.

"But they told me..."

"They told you... They told you wrong," he said, interrupting her. "I-I admit that it was my intention, so I could get revenge, but I couldn't do it. How could I when I'm crazy over you. Katie, you have to believe me."

Katherine sighed, thinking about what to say. "Would you ever have doubts in me ever again?" she asked.

"No, never again," he said, crossing his heart.

Katherine smiled. "It better be true, Jack," she warned. "I love you," she said, moving closer to him. "I never thought I could feel something like how I feel for you," she whispered, cupping his face.

Jack grabbed her by the waist, pressing her against him. "I don't know what you've done to me, Katie, but I'll die for you."

"I'll do the same for you, Jack."

Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but Katherine pulled away. She slowly traced his lips with her finger and smiled. She pulled his head closer until their lips touched. Jack traced her lips with his tongue, asking for permission for her to open her mouth. Katherine quickly let him, opening her mouth.

She whimpered as Jack picked her up in his arms and laid her on his bed. "I'm going to make love you, Katie. You'll never forget this night," he whispered before claiming her lips again.

_**

* * *

If you want me to write the continuation of Jack and Katie's love making, let me know, please. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please review!**_


	17. Author's Note

I am deeply sorry for not updating any of my stories or reviewing other stories. My grandfather past away this past Tuesday, the day that I was supposedly returning back to Miami. My family and I are deeply hurt by the passing of a wonderful human being. You cannot ask for a better husband, father, grandfather, and friend. After two years and almost two months of suffering his stroke, he is finally at peace and hopefully one day we'll see him in heaven again. We'll all miss him, but he'll remain in our hearts forever. I don't know when I'll be updating, but hopefully it'll be soon enough. Please don't stop reading and thank you for taking this time for reading this message.

* * *

In loving memory of Roberto Rubio Benitez (June 7 1927 - June 30 2009).

And also Michael Jackson and Ferrah Fawcett.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Most people wanted the smut so hear it is. I'm really sorry for the long update, but I'm having writer's block. Thanks for all the support over my grandfather's death. It means a lot to me. _**

* * *

Jack nestled in between her base of Katherine's neck, nibbling up and down, making her gasp and moan. She dug her hand into his hair, bringing him closer, while the other went down to his exposed chest. She growled and quickly began to unbutton the buttons of his shirt. She needed to feel him naked against her. "Eager, luv?" chuckled Jack, tossing his shirt onto the floor.

"You owe me," she said, fiercely, removing the belt from his waist.

Jack smirked. "I'll give the world, Katie," he said, pressing his forehead against hers.

She only shook her head. "All I want is you, Jack, and for you to finish what you've started," she said, softly.

Jack groaned and began to remove her dress in a quick pace. Soon, all Katherine had on were her undergarments. He immediately began to ravish her breast, cupping the other with his rough hand. Katherine whimpered at the touch and began to feel the heat between her legs. He pulled out his dagger and began to rip her undergarments, leaving the threads around and against her legs.

Katherine gasped as Jack barely pulled his pants off to his knees, revealing his shaft. "I can't wait, Katie," he rasped as he pressed against her entrance. Her breath left her body as he pushed his hips forward and sank into her to the hilt. She screamed in pleasure as he gripped her hips and moved in and out of her, slowly.

"Jack," she cried as he pumped faster into her.

Jack smirked, seeing her respond. "You like that, Katie?" Katherine only nodded, trying to lift her hips to meet his, but he pushed them down, making her whimper. "I'm in control tonight, luv," he said, massaging her breasts. She groaned and reached to claw his arms, making him wince, but only made him thrust harder into her.

"Faster, Jack," she groaned. "H-Harder, please." Jack growled and spread her legs further, slamming deeper into her. He too longed for release. He sped his pace until Katherine had her back arched anticipating her release. "Oh, Jack," she groaned, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Jack reached between her legs and began to rub her clit, releasing her from her agony. "That's, Katie, come for dear ol' Jack," he grunted. He growled as she finally screamed into her orgasm, feeling her inner muscles clamp down on his cock. She shook and trembled underneath him, releasing her sweet juices onto his shaft. Jack let out a roar and shot his seed in her core. He continued to pump into her until her moans turned to whimpers of contentment. He groaned soft as he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her, trying to regain his breath.

Katherine smiled as her orgasm subsided. She felt Jack move onto his side and began to stroke her hair. "Oh, Katie," he said, almost disappointingly.

She turned and looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, fearfully.

"I basically took advantage of you. Look how I left you," he said, referring to her undergarments. "My pants didn't even make it across the room."

Katherine giggled. "Oh, Jack, don't beat yourself up. You didn't hear me complaining," she said, turning her body to hug him.

He smiled slightly. "I promised you that you wouldn't forget this night, though."

She shrugged. "It will. The night Captain Jack Sparrow took advantage of me," she teased. "Besides, the night isn't over yet."

Jack smiled and pressed his lips against her. "You've been very naughty lately, Katie."

"I think I have you to blame, Captain," she said, softly, stroking his head. Jack's smirk got wider. Katherine whimpered when Jack got up from the bed and went to his desk. "Where are you going?"

He said nothing, only holding a bottle of rum. "I think we need to celebrate," he said, crawling back to bed. Katherine laughed as he took a gulp from the bottle. Her eyes widened when he handed her the bottle. She hesitantly took it from his hands. "Go on, Katie, it doesn't taste bad. Besides, I don't give my rum for free very often."

She scrounged her nose when she smelled the liquor. Trying to ignore the smell, she took a sip from the bottle only making her cough out. She glared at Jack when he started laughing. "It's not funny," she hissed.

"Oh, luv, you'll get used to it," he said, taking the bottle back and drank from it. "You're the wife of a pirate."

Katherine smiled. "And what else am I suppose to get used to, my pirate husband," she said, kissing his chest.

Jack stroked her face. "All the pleasures of the world, Katie," he whispered. "You are and always will be my pirate queen."

"Where's my crown then?" she teased.

"I'll get you one, with diamonds, jewels, made out of real gold. This finest crown I could, even better than the queen's crown," he said, kissing down her neck.

"Where are you going to find such a crown, Captain Sparrow," she said, arching her neck back.

Jack lifted his head up. "I'll search high and low, under and above the sea for the crown. You'll be more beautiful than any queen to step of this planet, Katie."

Katherine grinned. "No one has ever… spoken to me in such a way," she said, honestly. "You talk as if you'll go crazy without me."

"That's because I love you, Katie. No one, not even Elizabeth or James can ever go between us," he said, kissing her lips softly.

"Lay back, Jack," she said, softly. He looked at her curiously, but did as he was told. Katherine smiled wickedly as she slipped the bottle of rum into her hands. She tilted the bottle and splashed the rum onto Jack's body, making him jump in surprise. She leaned down and licked the liquor of his chest, slowly. She could hear a small groan coming from Jack. "I think I like drinking rum like this instead."

Jack watched as her tongue swirled across his skin. He raised his head as she traveled down his body, close to his obvious erection. "K-Katie," he stuttered when she neared closer.

"I want to return the favor," she whispered.

"Y-You don't have to…"

Katherine looked up at him. "Does it feel bad?" she asked, innocently, taking his erection in her hand, stroking him.

"N-No, but… Dear lord," he cried out as her mouth covered the tip of his shaft. He could feel her tongue dancing around, reaching at every sweet spot and vein. He gasped when she pulled out suddenly, leaving him in awe. "W-What…?" His question was answered when Katie poured the rest of the rum on Jack's shaft. She began to lick again, reaching for ever droplet. Her mouth was hot and wet, tasting every inch of him. Her hand stroked his shaft while the other massaged his sac. "K-Katie...?"

Katherine smiled at him. "You taste good," she said, softly, continuing his pleasure. Jack growled and suddenly Katherine was pushed on her back. "J-Jack," she said, startled.

"You have captivated me," he said, roughly, kissing down her neck. "Nothing can prevent me from ravishing you." Katherine gasped as he spread her legs, settling between them. "I love you, Katie."

"I love you, too," she whispered before her lips were attacked by his. He pulled her legs up, so they were around his waist as he edged himself into her. She grasped the sheets as he filled her to the hilt. Jack took hold of her hips and began thrusting slowly inside her. "Oh, Jack," she moaned. "Is it a sin to love of you fill me?"

Jack smirked. "If God was meant to make sex a sin, it wouldn't feel so good." Katherine gasped as he nibbled her neck. His thrusts got faster, making her moans grow louder. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he continued to pump harder into her. She cupped his face, capturing his lips, biting them gently. "You're so tight," he groaned, slapping her bottom, making her squeal in surprise.

"J-Jack!" she cried in surprise.

"You feel so good, Katie," he said, pressing his forehead against her.

Katherine could only moan back every time he hit her cervix. His hands rubbed and squeezed her breasts and soon she started to feel her orgasm coming closer. "Jack, I'm coming," she cried as she throbbed around him.

Jack growled as he too soon found his own release, shooting his seed inside her. "Katie," he groaned as collapsed on top of her, making sure he didn't hurt her. Katherine smiled contently feeling his body close to hers. "Was it better than the first time?" he asked.

"Every time is a wonderful experience, Jack," she said, lovingly. "I don't ever want to live without you."

* * *

James walked silently through the streets of Port Royal with his loyal companion, Gillette. Since his return from his work at sea, he has been unsettled. Something inside him wasn't right. He has not seen Elizabeth for weeks and he felt it was time a void between them. No not a void. He just missed seeing her at his bedside, where she belong. Always at his side.

He himself couldn't believe what he was doing. He was raised being a good Christian, to never be leaded by the eyes of darkness and magic, and yet he was there walking towards the east side of the port, asking for answers. He could have turned to God, but he doesn't answer back immediately. His way on answering was merely walking the pass of your destiny and along the way you'll find it.

Madame Carmen Birch was her name. She was thought a witch around here and it honestly frightened him a bit, but in truth she was a gypsy. Soon his eyes gazed at the small house made of wood. He could smell a strong floral smell mixed with scent of the sea.

"Wait for me here, Gillette," he ordered.

"Won't I accompany you, sir?" asked the lieutenant.

James shook his head. "No, I'll be out shorty," he said, opening the door to the small cabin. Inside it was adorned as a typical gypsy place. Lots of veils hug from the ceilings with gold cratering the tables. Lamps, boxes, and different sets of instruments laid around. He almost jumped when he saw a goat baaing on the corner of the room. He turned around and gasped when he was face to face with the owner of the home.

"May I help you," said the woman with a smile on her face. "I should throw you out of my home, but since I'm dealing with a high ranking officer such as yourself," she said, walking around him, "I have to stop myself."

James froze when Carmen leaned out his chest, pressing both hands on it, and moved her head close to his. He could feel her soft breaths on his skin, near his neck. "W-What are you doing?" he stuttered.

Carmen slowly smiled. "I'm trying to reach your aura, Commodore Norrington. You have a strong sense about you," she whispered.

He gulped. "You know me?"

Carmen laughed and finally pulled away from him. "Who doesn't? You have lived on this island for quiet some time. I'm sure everyone is familiar to your name." James looked at her blankly, but she just smiled. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I hear you can read a person's future," he simply stated.

Carmen smiled and picked up his hand. "I thought a good Christian like yourself wouldn't be caught dead in this place and yet here you are," she said, tracing her fingers softly on his hand. James sighed. "You are married, Commodore," she giggled, turning his ring on his left hand. "Too bad this woman can't see what she has in front of her."

James' eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?" he hissed.

Carmen only smiled and turned his palm. She looked down at the lines of his hands, reading everything that will come to him. "Are you sure you want me to tell you?" she asked in a serious tone.

James pulled out a coin pocket and tossed it on the table next to them. "All of it is yours if you tell me what you see."

Carmen glanced at the pouch. "Money isn't important to me, Commodore, but I sense the urgency in your voice, so I'll tell you. You might not like it, but I'm an honest woman," she said with a smile. "I see you mixed in a lie. Your wife, along with her sister and your enemy, but they aren't the ones who betrayed you. She is."

James frowned. "Elizabeth?" he whispered.

Carmen pressed her lips together. "The love she bares is not for you, but for your enemy. An affair that went on for months..."

James growled and slammed the gypsy woman against the wall. "You're lying to me!" he barked.

Carmen looked up at the furious eyes of the man. "I told you I'm an honest woman, Commodore. Many of your friends come here, don't they? And have they once told you I was wrong?"

He glared at her, squeezing her arms, knowing that there might be bruises later. He sighed angrily and released her from his grip. Carmen rubbed her arms slowly where he had marked. "So they were all lying to me," he said, calmly, but still breathing heavily.

"Did you not hear what I said?" she hissed. "She was the one, not your enemy."

"And yet he had an affair with her even when she was married, even when _he _was married!" he yelled. "God, Katie. That poor girl. I forced her to marry and now she's with that pirate bastard! I should have married her instead."

"Don't act out brash, James," said Carmen. "Your fate will be just as harsh to you as you are to it if you don't act civil."

James snorted. "You want civil. I'll show you civil," he hissed, walking of her home. Carmen watched in awe as he left her house. There was something in James that no one has ever seen before and it looked like it was about to unleash. _He's very interesting_, she thought with a smile. He stomped out and marched towards the fort. Gillette was startled to see James acting out like a man gone mad.

"Sir, what...?" Gillette started, but was cut off by James.

"Order all men onto the Dauntless. We are going to catch Sparrow and bring my wife back," he growled. "I won't rest until I have Sparrow's corpse hanging over the gallows."

**_

* * *

Hope I did a good chapter for all. Thanks for reading and please review!  
_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**I'm sorry for the late update, but here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews.**_

* * *

Carmen cried in pain as James snatched her by the arm, pulling to the Dauntless. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded. Most of the sailors looked at both in shock, wondering why the town's "witch" was getting on the ship with the Commodore. "Let go!" she yelled.  
James ignored her and dragged into one of the cabins, throwing her onto the bed. Carmen huffed, pushing her hair back. "Since you were the one who told me it's true, then you will join me everywhere I go and tell me more about my future."  
Carmen glared at him. "And why would I do that? You can not make me," she hissed.  
"Would you rather be hanged or worse… would you rather give you to undeserving pirates? I'm sure they'll have fun with you," said James, looking at her up and down.  
Carmen gulped, but didn't say anything. Soon, James left her alone and went to the deck, giving out orders so they can leave soon to find his deceitful wife. Carmen couldn't but think how dim-witted she was by telling him about his wife. She was going to ruin more than one life, especially now, feeling that she just changed James from a gentleman into a heartless man.

* * *

Katherine grinned up at Jack as she woke up the next morning. He was still sleeping from last night. She almost blushed at the things she did. She never, in a million years, would have thought of doing something like that, but seeing him getting pleasured by her was pleasing, as well. She laughed softly, seeing that the kohl around his eyes was smearing. She gently wiped it with a cloth near the bedside. She guessed that the cloth tickled him when he opened his eyes.  
Jack grinned seeing his wife looking down at him. "It's always nice to be awoken up and seeing you by my side every morning."  
Katherine smiled. "Really?" she giggled. "This is time seeing it since you get up so early."  
"Well someone has to give the orders, otherwise I wouldn't be captain," he said, smirking.  
"Then why are you giving orders now, Captain Sparrow," teased Katherine.  
Jack cupped her face, bringing her closer. "I'm sure Mr. Gibbs, along with the rest of me crew, know I'm busy with you right now. He's my first mate. I'm sure his giving orders as if he were me."  
"Well, aren't I lucky," she whispered before claiming his lips. She moaned as the kiss grew more passionate. A need grew for both of them and soon Katherine was yanked up by Jack, straddling him. "Jack," she moaned.  
"Katie," growled Jack. He was about to impale her down his shaft when suddenly the door opened.  
"Jack, Commodore Norrington is...! Oh my!" he said, looking away in embarrassment.  
Katherine squealed also in embarrassment, quickly covering up with the sheets, burying her face onto the pillow. Jack looked like he was going to rip off Mr. Gibbs head for interrupting his intimate moment. "What the bloody hell do you want, Mr. Gibbs?" he barked.  
"I'm sorry, Jack, but the Commodore is here and he wants to speak to you and Elizabeth... He doesn't seem very happy," he said, not daring to look at their direction.  
Katherine peaked up from her pillow and looked up at Jack. "James is here? W-Why?" she said, sounding fearful.  
Jack frowned. "Alright, Mr. Gibbs, I'll be right there," he said, giving him the notion to leave the room. He began to put on his clothes quickly. He turned to Katherine, who looked more confused. "Stay here, Katie."  
"N-No..." she started to protest, but Jack cut her off with his lips. "W-We can escape together before James can get to you. He probably found out about the affair you had with Lizzy."  
"No, Katie, this lie has to end. I have done nothing wrong and you know it. If Norrington and I have to settle this once and for all with a duel so be it, but I want you to stay here. If something happens to ye, I'll never forgive myself."  
Katherine shook his head. "N-No," she protested. "I beg you. You guys can't fight! What if he gets hurt or worse...? What if you get hurt, Jack," she pleaded. "I wouldn't bare it."  
"No, Katie!" he said sternly. "Escaping would be like saying that I committed the fault when I didn't." Jack sighed, looking at the distress look on her face. "I'm sorry, Katie," he said, hearing the commotion building up above the deck. Katherine watched as Jack marched out the room, leaving her alone. She stomped his foot at his stubbornness and quickly searched for a dress to put on. That was one of the major differences between her and Elizabeth. She could care less what she looked like in times of trouble, while Elizabeth spent endless times in the mirror trying to be more gorgeous than what she was already.  
Katherine started making her way up the stairs when she bumped into Abigail. Both girls stared at each other, knowing something was gravely wrong. Both jumped when they heard James and Jack beginning to argue. They quickly made it up the steps when suddenly a shot filled the air.  
Katherine cried out in a horror as shot as a bullet hit Jack by his rip cage. She ran helplessly as Jack slumped to the ground. She looked from his glassy eyes to the bloody wound in disbelief. "J-Jack, no!" she cried.  
"Katie, get away from this ungrateful pirate," ordered James.  
Katherine looked up and saw James with an angry and disgusted look on his face. Her stare became a glare. "How could you, James?" she whispered. She was suddenly pulled away from her body my two soldiers. "No! What are you doing? Release me!"  
"Take her to my cabin," ordered James. "And take that pirate to the brig along with the rest of his crew and my wife."  
Katherine watched as they carelessly carried Jack to the Dauntless. She struggled to go to his side, but they harshly pushed her until she was finally in James' cabin. "No! You can't do this, James!" she yelled, banging on the locked door. "He's innocent! He's innocent," she sobbed. She had to see if Jack was fine. She wouldn't forgive herself if anything happened to him.

* * *

_The next day_  
Katherine was still in James' cabin. He still hasn't shown his face, but they did give her fine food and extra water if needed. They still didn't let her out. She could hardly sleep, wondering if Jack was alive or dead. Her head shot up when the door began to rattle. To her shock a young woman, a gypsy, appeared suddenly.  
"Come quickly," she whispered.  
"W-Who are you?" wondered Katherine.  
"Do you want to see your husband or not?" hissed Carmen.  
Katherine bolted out the door without a second thought. She quickly made her way down to the brig, not caring if Carmen was following her or not. She could here talk to Jack's crew, but stopped when a soldier suddenly cut her off.  
"I'm sorry, Miss Swann, but you can't go down there. I have specific orders from Commodore Norrington," he said.  
"Mrs. Sparrow," corrected Katherine, glaring at him.  
"I'm sorry, but Commodore Norrington ordered us to call you that once again."  
"I demand to see my husband," protested Katherine, trying to push past him, but the soldier didn't let her by.  
"Again, I apologize, but unless the Commodore tells me otherwise, you are not allowed to go down there," said the soldier, sternly.  
Katherine huffed in frustration, almost in tears, and marched up to finally speak to James.

* * *

Will and Mr. Gibbs, along with Abigail, shared a cell with Jack, looking over his wound. They would sometimes look over at Elizabeth and glared at her for causing such a mess. She would ask if he's fine, if he's dead or alive, but they ignored her, trying their best to clean his wound in these circumstances. Luckily for them, they were able to take the bullet out and wrap his rip cage with a cloth.  
"Are you sure he's going to be alright?" asked Will as Abigail looked over his injury.  
"Yes, he'll be fine. He just lost a lot of blood. That's all... Wait, he's gaining consciousness" said Abigail.  
Jack groaned as he tried to open his eyes. He felt a sharp pain, but everything felt to hazy to react.  
"Jack!" shouted Mr. Gibbs.  
"Huh?" was the only thing Jack could say.  
"You lost a lot of blood, but other than that your fine," said Abigail softly.  
"Where are we?" he whispered.  
"We're in the Dauntless' brig," said Will. "Norrington arrested you."  
Jack looked up at him. "Arrested me? Why?"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Thanks for the reviews. I forgot to mention Dragonsinger13 for the idea of Carmen, so thank you for it. I'm sorry for not mentioning it before, please forgive me. Sorry for the long update, but I have been kind of busy lately. Hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Katherine walked along the deck of the _Dauntless_, looking for James. She needed to sort this situation out. Her heart skipped when she spotted James, talking to Gillette by the side of the skip.

"James," she said once she was near him. Both men looked at her in surprise. They thought she was still in the cabin and wondered how she got out.

"Katie…" started James, but she interrupted him.

"I need to speak with you," she said, glancing at Gillette, "alone."

James nodded and followed Katherine back to his cabin. It was nerving to be dealing with his, but this had to end.

"Katie, how did you leave? I told you to stay. When we get back to Port Royal, you'll be with your father again and you won't see that pirate ever again."

"No, James, I want… I need to see him. I-I need to see that he's alright. How could you shoot him," she questioned. "He has done nothing wrong. It was Lizzie…"

"Just stop, Katie," growled James.

"Please, gain some sanity!"

"I can't ever recover that! I swear I'll kill that man," hissed James. "I'll love and regret seeing him hanging from the gallows, but I'll have more pleasure of killing him myself. I don't know what I was thinking when I let you marry that pirate."

Katherine couldn't believe how much James had changed. "You can't kill Jack just like he didn't kill you."

James glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Jack was also betrayed by Lizzie. She promised him to be with him before she accepted your marriage proposal," explained Katherine. "I tried to prevent Jack from doing something insane. He was hurt when she married you."

"Why did you tell me, Katie? I don't understand that coming from you."

Katherine sighed. "I was afraid that something bad would happen to you and I saw you deeply in love that I didn't want you to suffer. Lizzie had reassured me that the affair she had with Jack was over. It wouldn't be fair to ruin your life, James."

"I was stupid and blind, Katie," he said, slumping against the wall. "Why did I break off our engagement? I should have known that Elizabeth wouldn't feel the same way I did. I thought after the disappearance of Turner, she would have moved on and look at you. You even married that low-life pirate to save me. He's a pig that took advantage of you and the love that you had for me."

Katherine shook her head. _How stubborn can he be? _She thought. "You are misunderstanding everything…"

"Wrong, Katie, I understand everything now. You admitted to have been in love with Jack, so that I wouldn't suspect your sister. You would sacrifice yourself for a marriage that you hated."

"No, you're wrong," said Katherine, desperately.

"You did it for the love you had for me," said James, ignoring her.

"You always loved me."

"I-I admit that I loved you before, but I'm in love with Jack. I love him with all my heart.'

"I understand why you say those things. It's because you're noble and incapable of breaking the vows that you made in front of the altar, but Jack doesn't deserve that or you." Katie wanted to shake him to make him seek reason. "Don't worry, Katie, I'll liberate you from Sparrow."

"I don't want a tragedy to happen, James, please," she begged. "I would die for Jack."

"Katie, you have given your life for me, so now I'll correspond and I'll rescue you," he said, finally leaving the cabin. Katherine stood in the middle of the room in disbelief. She feared what more can happen now.

* * *

Elizabeth felt like crying. She hated being in the brig. She grew up as a classy woman and being treated as a criminal infuriated her. She couldn't believe James would treat her like this and what was worse was seeing Jack bloody and wounded. She truly loved him and seeing him in that state scared her. She had witness the whole scene. She desperately wanted to run to him and see if he was alright, but James' soldiers stopped her before she could reach him. To her dismay, she saw her sister hovering over Jack. She despised the fact that her plan to break them up had failed.

"Guard!" she yelled through her cell. "Guard!"

The man watching post walked to her, wondering what the commotion was about. "Yes, Miss Swann," he said, uninterested.

Elizabeth frowned. "Why are you calling me that? I want to speak to my husband," she demanded.

"I'm sorry, but the Commodore told me not to send messages from you to him. He also told me to tell you that he already made processes for a divorce, accusing you of adultery, and that you are not allowed use the name _Norrington_ any longer," he said, before returning to his post.

Elizabeth slumped back against her cell. She couldn't explain it, but a huge wave of relief spread through her. She was actually happy what had happened. She looked over to see Jack's weak form. She was finally free to pursuit what she has always wanted.

* * *

Katherine watched in silence as Port Royal came into view beside James. She would have never guessed to see Port Royal so soon. She tried to sneak every night to see Jack, but they always caught her and brought her back to the cabin.

"You made me believe the worst of you for that brute," said James to her.

"I protected you because of the affection I have for you," she said not looking at him.

James gently lifted her head and grabbed her hands in his. "It wasn't simply affection, Katie. It was because you loved me."

"Yes, it's true. I _did_ have love for you and I loved you a lot. I wanted to die when you broke off the engagement. Then, I found out about Lizzie's involvement and I wanted to protect you. It was the reason why I first decided to marry Jack," explained Katherine.

"That will end, Katie."

"I don't want it to end! I love Jack," she said, snatching her hands back. "I swear I do."

James shook his head. "It's not true. You're only saying it because of your marital vows."

"It's true, James!"

James sighed. "It's alright. I won't bother your conscience any longer. You are too pure and noble. I'll wait." Katherine didn't know what else to do. She let James kiss her hand as _the Dauntless_ pulled to the port. "Take her home and make sure she gets there safe," he said to his soldiers.

"No wait," said Katherine as they tried to drag her to the carriage. "I want to see Jack." James, however, just turned his head. "James Norrington, I swear that if Jack looses his life because of you, I'll hate you forever." James stopped and turned to her. "You will never see me again," she cried as they forced her into the carriage.

**

* * *

**

James slammed his fist against his desk in his office. Katherine was playing a dirty game, but there was no need for her to sacrifice herself for her husband or her sister. He grabbed a pile of papers on his desk and threw them across the room in anger.

"You know that hurting yourself won't solve anything," said Carmen, startling him. "Your _men_ brought me here. They said you wanted to speak with me?"

"I think… Katie is just angry at me because I have her sister locked up. Maybe if I release her, she'll forget about Sparrow being in jail, and she as a wife, she thinks it's her duty to stand by him. It doesn't matter what happens to Elizabeth anyways as long as I don't ever want to see her again."

"Do you realize what you're saying? Mrs. Sparrow loves her husband. You had that poor woman locked in your cabin and have forbidden her from seeing her husband," said an angry Carmen.

James glared at Carmen. "You were the one who release her," he said accusingly.

Carmen shrugged with a grin. "I guess my hair pin works for something."

"You have no right," he hissed, yanking her by the arm.

Carmen gasped at the pain. "Let go of me," she cried. "See this will be your demise, James Norrington, by acting irrationally. You will loose everything if you keep doing this. Listen to Katie and just let Captain Sparrow go."

"Never!" barked James. "Why don't you keep your comments to yourself?"

"Then why do you need me?" glared Carmen back.

James only stared back at her. She just realized how close they were. She could feel his hot breath against her lips. Sure, she was attracted to him. What woman with the right mind wouldn't? But after he shot Jack and he was enforcing the lives around him, she didn't very fondly of him.

"Why don't you just go?" he said to her relief. Carmen nodded and went to leave. "I'll send for you if I need you again," he said before she left.

Carmen looked back at him, expecting to argue with him, but she saw him staring out the window almost leaning onto it, looking at Port Royal's sunset.

* * *

Jack groaned as they shoved him into the prison cell of Port Royal with Abigail, Will, Mr. Gibbs, and the rest of his crew. They quickly held him before letting him fall and set him down gently. They all were angry about their imprisonment, especially when they don't know when they were going to be sent to the gallows. To their shock, Elizabeth was also set free. They made sure Jack's wound was healing correctly and lucky for them it wasn't infected. Jack, however, passed out unexpectedly from time to time.

"I don't understand why we got arrested," said Will.

Mr. Gibbs sighed. "For piracy, lad. It could be a trick from Norrington, though. He had the opportunity to send us to the gallows before Jack married Katie. He's only doing this because he found out about the fling."

Jack sighed as he tipped his hat to cover his face. As captain he felt a certain responsibility to make his crew safe. Who else would help him?

They looked up as two guards began to unlock the cell door that they were in. "Miss Conner is free to go," commanded one of the guards.

Abigail looked at Will, but he just smiled at her. "No, I won't leave you," said Abigail softly, cupping Will's face.

"Go, Abby," said Jack, catching her attention. "A prison cell is no place for a lady. You have done nothing wrong. Go to Katie and… tell her everything is fine. Tell her that I love her like no other and for her not to worry."

Abigail almost broke down, seeing the pain on Jack's face. She could see the love he had for her best friend. She looked back at Will and kissed him. She didn't want to let go of him, but she had a feeling he'll be safe. "I'll wait for you," she whispered.

Will nodded and smiled. "I know… Go, Abby."

Abigail sighed and ran out of the prison, before she changed her mind, and went to the governor's mansion.

Jack groaned as he shifted from the place he was sitting. "What happened to me Pearl?" he asked.

"I think I overheard that they brought her into port and it's probably at the harbor. She's going to be used by the Royal Navy," said Mr. Gibbs, afraid of how Jack will react to this.

Jack growled in his throat, but made no notion to move. "I'll make him pay very dearly."

**

* * *

**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Katherine paced endlessly in Father Francis' office. She knew that the only way to be able to see Jack was through here. She would try to go everyday to try and visit him, but they always deny her entree. Every time she would wake in the morning, she had to remind herself that she was at her father's home in Port Royal. Being away from Jack, made her heart ache. Since the time they have arrived back, practically everyone knew what had happened. Elizabeth had to hide her face in shame, according to her father, but to everyone's shock, she was thrilled about the idea of being a free woman again.

Katherine knew that now that Elizabeth was a single woman and that James will do anything to separate Jack and Katherine, Elizabeth will take advantage and will try to seduce Jack again. Katherine thought that it'll be a worse pain that death to see that happening. Abigail would also mope around the house with the though of Will facing the gallows. Weatherby would feel most pleased seeing his daughter away from the pirate that was her husband, but her depression didn't encourage anything.

Katherine stopped short as Father Francis walked in. "Ah, Katie, how lovely to see you!"

She nodded and kissed his hand out of respect. "Father, I came to you in this time of need."

He looked at her puzzled. "But what is it, child?"

"It's Jack! James has him locked up because he found out about the affair he had with my sister. Surely, you must know this already." He nodded. "But that ended months before they got married and before we were married. The only reason why James arrested him is to have vengeance.

Father Francis sighed. "A dark spirit has his mind fooled, but what do you want from me?"

Katherine took a deep breath. "I need you to help me go see him at his cell. I-I know the nuns go to the prison once a week to bring food to the prisoners. I was wondering if I could go, just so I can see if he's all right."

"Katie, that'll be lying," he said, shaking his head. "I don't know if I'll be able to do that."

Katherine began to shake. "Father, please," she begged, falling to her knees to his shock. "I've tried to go see him myself, but they won't let me because James forbid it. This might be the only opportunity I have to see him alive," she sobbed.

"Child, please," he said, pulling her up. Father Francis sighed. "All right, I'll… arrange something, but stop crying, Katie," he said, wiping her tears off.

"Thank you so much," she whispered, kissing his hand. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

He smiled. "Just keep being the good Christian that you are."

**

* * *

**

Jack sat in his cell, thinking about Katherine. He couldn't stand being away from her for so long. He wondered if James had brainwashed her into thinking he was a bad man and if it was the reason why she had yet to visit him. He had already lost everything he had, but loosing her was worse than death. He thought back all the times they had made love. It was the closest thing he had of her.

Jack's head shot up when he heard the guard's footsteps coming towards the cell. His heart jumped thinking it was Katherine, but it sank when he saw Elizabeth, standing behind the guard.

"You have ten minutes," said the guard, then leaving them.

Jack," she said, smiling. "You're all right."

He looked at his crew, who all had an annoyed look on their faces. "Elizabeth," he simply said. "Why hasn't Katie come?"

"I don't know," she scowled, angry that he was still thinking about her sister.

"Is she against me? Does she still love me?

"Elizabeth shook her head. "I wouldn't know," she lied. "I barely see her. James has… visited her many times now."

Jack glared at her. "Visiting her? For what reason?" he hissed.

"James wants to annul our marriage and want to remarry again. He wants to marry Katie," she explained.

Jack's grip on the cell bars tightened. "But she's married to me."

"Since you are a pirate, he's going to discount that the two of you ever got married in the first place."

Jack closed his eyes not believing what Elizabeth had just said. James took his ship, but he refused to let him take Katherine. "Please, tell Katie to come see me. I need to speak with her."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll tell her, but you have to escape, Jack, or they'll hang you."

Jack's face hardened. "I'll worry about that."

She opened her mouth to speak, but the guard interrupted her. "Your visiting time has finished, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth nodded. "If you need anything…" She said, looking back at Jack.

"I need to see, Katie," he quickly said.

She sighed. "Please, don't tell anyone I came to see you. I love you," she last said, before leaving.

"Don't get upset, Jack," said Mr. Gibbs. "It could always be gossip."

"That damn commodore wants to take Katie from me for revenge. She'll be free if I die or if our marriage is annulled. If he convinces her… I'd rather see her dead or die myself. We need to escape," growled Jack.

His crew nodded, but it was Will who flashed a grin. "Leverage," he said, looking at the cell. They all looked at him confused, but hoped that the young pirate had an idea.

* * *

Early the next morning, Katherine followed the nuns from the convent. A note was sent to her late last night from Father Francis, telling her to come early the next day, so that they could dress her and so she'd have the opportunity to finally see Jack again. Poor Abigail wanted to come too and get a chance to see Will, but only Katherine was given that chance.

Her heart pounded in nervousness, but she braced herself. She just hoped everything went as planned.

"We come to feed the prisoners," said Madame Claire.

The guard glanced at her. "I'm not authorized to let you do that. Come tomorrow and I'll see if you can go in."

"But the food would go to waste," she protested.

"Leave it here, I'll pass it out."

"For the love of God, please, let us do our mission, son. I reassure you that the Virgin Mary will recompense you."

The guard sighed. "Fine. Let them go through," he ordered.

"Jack, some nuns are coming," said Mr. Gibbs, capturing his attention.

Jack quickly got up as Katherine rushed to the bars.

"Jack!" she said with joy, cupping his face.

He sighed, leaning into her hand. "Katie, I've missed you so much."

Katherine smiled and kissed him through the bars. Both tried to make the best of the kiss, but they wanted… needed to get closer. They moaned quietly as they continued to kiss, not caring who was watching. They finally were together, even if it was for a short period of time. Her coming proved to him that she still loved him just like he loved her.

**

* * *

**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thanks for the awesome reviews and enjoy!**_

* * *

Both Katherine and Jack parted, panting against each other. She noticed the grim and sweat from being locked up, but she couldn't care less. He was alive, after spending night after night worrying about if he was alright.

"A-And your wound?" she asked, touching his chest.

"I'm fine," he said. He looked at her and realized how much he missed seeing her face. "I thought you didn't want to see me."

Katherine laughed. "How could you think that? I was so worried. They wouldn't let me see you."

"Katie, you're not against me, right?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, never, my love."

"And if they hang me?"

"No, don't say that!"

"If he convinces you?" he asked, both knowing who they were taking about. "You loved him, Katie, so much that you married me to..."

Katherine put her fingers on his lips. "That already past," she said, stroking his face. "You are my life now. You are my love. My life belongs to you."

Jack captured her lips and she kissed back. Both were in need of each other. "Katie, listen to me," he said, breaking the kiss, before time ran out. "I'll stand anything. The hits, humiliation, even stop seeing you, but your love, Katie, I won't stand to loose that. Don't take that away from me."

Katherine shook her head. "It'll be like yanking my life."

"I miss you so much," he whispered, touching her lips. She gasped at the contact, kissing them. "You must thing I'm disgusting."

"No," she said, taking back his hand. "I love you."

"Katie, we have to leave," said Madame Claire.

Katherine let out a sob.

"You'll come back?" he asked, anxiously.

Katherine looked into his eyes and noticed they were watery. "I'll try."

"I'll escape to be with you. Would you come with me?" he whispered.

"I'll follow you 'till the end of the earth," she said, truthfully. Jack smiled and kissed her again. "I have to leave," she whispered.

Jack grasped her hand. "Katie, don't let them convince you. Remember that I prefer death than to see you with James even if it means to save me."

"My love is yours forever," she said.

Jack wiped her tears. "And mine is yours. Katie, trust me. I promise that we'll be together soon. Be strong."

Katherine nodded and kissed him once more. "I love you." They parted slowly, staring at each other until their fingers just touched. She sighed and left quickly not leaving to see him like that any longer.

Jack watched her leave. He knew he needed to leave this place, get his wife, and leave with his crew and the _Black Pearl_, and he needed to act fast.

"We have to get someone to distract the guards if we want this plan to unfold," he said.

"But who would help us?" asked Will.

"Elizabeth could," he said, thoughtfully. "I think."

Will shook his head. "Jack, you can die if you do this."

Jack smirked, sadly, looking tiered. "Will, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

* * *

James walked into the governor's mansion. He received a letter from Elizabeth to come because she wanted to speak with him. Though he would have refused, she mentioned that their talk about be about Katherine. He walked into the living room, where Elizabeth waited.

"James, please, sit," she suggested, but he stood in place. "We made a huge mistake marrying each other."

He sneered. "No need to remind me."

She sighed. "Agreed. I heard that you've had a sudden interest in my sister."

"Katie has been the most victimized in this situation and she deserves to be happy," he said, towering over her.

"With you?" asked Elizabeth, unmoved.

"Yes, with me."

"My sister has always been in love with you, but since she's married to Jack…"

"That marriage is not valid…"

"But that won't be enough for, Katie," explained Elizabeth. "You know how religious she is. Only by becoming a widow will she marry again."

James glared at her. "You want me to kill him? He's going to be hanged…"

"No! Don't do that, please! If you help us, we can escape and you'll never see or hear from us again. You can make it seem as if was an accident had happened."

James laughed startling her. "And you and Jack can enjoy life together, hmm? After what the two of you did to me? Not a chance. They only time he'll be out of prison, will be the day he's sent to the gallows. Katie, sooner or later, will be _mine_."

"That will never happen…"

"And as for you," he said, looking at her in disgust. "Why don't you recluse yourself in a convent, that way, people won't spit at you when you walk down the street."

Elizabeth's mouth hung in shock as James exited his way out of the house. "You will regret this."

* * *

"Did Jack tell you how he knew what James has asked for an annulment?" asked Elizabeth as she sat with her sister in her bedroom.

"No, I guess he must have heard the rumors circling around Port Royal. It's such a shame I couldn't speak to him more."

"You know what I would do if I were in your position?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I know exactly what you would do. You want me to give myself to James, but I won't. I can't. Besides, Jack will never allow that, he already told me. He'd rather die than me marry James."

"And that's what you want? You want him to die?"

Katherine's eyes widened. "No, of course not!"

"Katie, there are things in life that don't have importance."

"And giving yourself to another man has no importance? To hurt my husband, the man I love, has no importance?"

"He doesn't have to know. A small lie and you can ask James for his freedom," persisted Elizabeth.

"But I can't do that," whispered Katherine.

"You wouldn't dare to do anything. Always Saint Katherine," hissed Elizabeth. "You're just a greedy person. You know what? You don't love Jack." Katherine turned her head to look at her sister in astonishment. "If you truly loved him, you'll do the impossible to save him, even renouncing him."

Katherine trailed her eyes on her sister as she slammed out of her room. Part of her should believe her, but then again it _was_ her sister. She felt as she was in a sinking ship and there was no one to save her.

* * *

Jack looked up and to his shock, he saw James glaring down at him. He immediately stood up, competing with his glare. He despised the fact there were bars between them to prevent him from jumping James and killing him like the dog he is.

"Sparrow, at last we meet again," sneered James.

"With only these bars between us," hissed Jack back.

James glanced to side a bit. "Yes, I would have preferred to see each other in different circumstance."

"You're the one who locked me up, remember?" said Jack in a nasty grin.

James chuckled darkly. "You should thank God that you're still alive."

"Why did you come?" demanded Jack.

"To tell you that you're nothing, but a lone some rat," spat James.

Jack smirked. "I've been called worse. If it's about the affair I had with Elizabeth, I had no idea she was your fiancée. The only one that was made fun of here is me, not you."

"Then, why didn't you tell me like a man," retorted James, stepping closer.

"And for what reason, eh? It doesn't matter now. You've taken everything, but one thing." Jack said, clutching his hands on the bars.

James glare tightened. "If you're referring to Katie, you will not have her again. I want you to suffer like I did."

Jack laughed, pathetically. "I'm already suffering."

"I'm going to pay you with the same coin."

Jack's face fell. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you heard the rumors, and I'm telling they're true. Your marriage is null and void. I will steal Katie away from you…"

"That will never happen!" shouted Jack.

"And when that happens, I'll gladly come and tell you… if you're still alive."

James turned to leave, but Jack stopped him. "When you took Elizabeth from me, someone stopped me, but if you take Katie from me… I swear to God that nothing will."

James just laughed, leaving Jack feeling humiliated.

* * *

"Of course, I don't think you're greedy, Katie. What made you think that?" asked Weatherby.

Katherine shrugged. "I don't know if I should accept James' proposal in exchange of asking for Jack's freedom."

"Have you gone mental, Katie? First James, then your sister. Jack is your husband. As much as I hate that it is so, no one can break marital vows, only God can."

Katherine buried her face in her hands. "And if that'll be the only way? If Jack… Oh, Father, I wouldn't know what to do. I'll never leave the house again if something happens to him. I'll drown in my own tears."

_**

* * *

I had to put Jack's famous slogan just once in this story. Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_Elizabeth inwardly rolled her eyes as she flirted with the prison guard to let her see Jack. It was the only way for her to get what she wanted. If Katie refuses to do anything for Jack's freedom, then I'll have to do it myself.

"Alright, Miss Swann," said the already smitten guard. "You may see Sparrow."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, I'm sure hearing news of her husband will ease my poor sister's heart."

The guard nodded and began to show Elizabeth the way. "You know this place doesn't have decent qualities for a _fine_ woman such as yourself to be in."

"Well, I don't think this place is suitable for anyone at all."

The guard laughed. "That's true. Sparrow! Someone's here to see you," he said, going back to his post.

Jack looked at her. "I'm glad you came."

"Really?" asked Elizabeth, excitedly, moving closer, but he moved back.

"I didn't mean it that way. I need your help."

"Are you going to escape," she whispered. Jack nodded. "What can I do?"

"I need you to make a distraction, but don't do something stupid that'll get you hurt or killed."

"Do you still care about me, Jack," she said, seductively.

"I'm just afraid of what Katie might think if her sister died to save me. Don't tell Katie about any of this, by the way. I don't want her to get worried."

Elizabeth sighed and nodded. "Alright, Jack. I'll do anything for you."

Jack tempted not to roll his eyes. "Bring someone with you, too, someone who has the courage to help us escape. He has to be trust worthy. Tell me that I'll offer him a lot of money and that I'll make sure he's never caught."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do, but you'll be alright, right?" she asked, reaching for him, but he snapped at her.

"Just do what you're told and I'll be fine."

She nodded again. "When will you escape?"

Jack's look hardened. "Tonight."

* * *

"What do you mean that Sparrow is going to escape?" asked Weatherby.

Katherine sighed. "He told me he would and when he does, I'm going with him."

"But that's absurd! Besides, he's going to get hanged in two days."

"I have faith that he'll get out before then," said Katherine, quietly. "I've made up my mind and I want to go wherever he goes."

Weatherby sighed. "I'm sorry to say this, Katie, but Sparrow is irresponsible for offering you something like this."

"Why? Because it'll be a dangerous life? Because we'll have to hide from the law? I prefer that than to live apart from him."

"And if it all goes wrong? If they catch him or kill him?" he asked.

Katherine looked at down. "Then he dies trying. He'll stop suffering," she whispered sadly.

* * *

Late that night, Jack didn't know how or why, but luck was at his side. The guards for some reason weren't checking up on them nor did they hear anything. It was an eerie silence the fog began to creak from the sea, but Jack knew it was a wonderful sign. He could taste his freedom and soon he'll have Katie with him again. He and his crew looked up when a man, around his thirties ran towards their cells.

"We have to hurry," he said. "Miss Swann told me everything. I work here and sometimes bring the guards their meals. I put a drug in their drinks, so they're unconscious now."

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Jack as Will quickly told the man to use the bench nearby as leverage.

"She's with the head guard," he grunted as he pulled the cell door open. He did the same with Jack's crew in the cell next to them.

"Thanks, how much do you want?" asked Jack.

"Enough money for it to last for a while and a ride to another port," said the man.

Jack nodded and shook his hand in agreement. He then turned to his crew, who waited for orders. "Go to the _Pearl_ or any other ship you can find and get out of here. Make sure you're not seen. After that… stick to the code."

They all nodded and scattered, except for Mr. Gibbs, Will, and a small number of faithful men. "Leave," said Jack. "I have to get Elizabeth before something bad happens. Katie would never forgive me if something happens to her sister on my account."

Will shook his head. "I won't leave without Abby."

"We'll go wherever you go, Captain," said Mr. Gibbs.

Jack sighed. He had a loyal crew. "Then let's hurry," he said. They quickly grabbed their weapons and made their way around and to the head guard's office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katherine and Abigail sat nervously in her bedroom. Their belongings were packed and ready to leave. They could hear thunder from far away and the wind began to change. Something was happening, involving the men that they loved. It was their night; their night of freedom. They just prayed that nothing went wrong. All of a sudden, a heavy breeze hit the bedroom window. The wind blew all the candles out, leaving them in pitch darkness.

* * *

Elizabeth stood nervously in the head guard's office as he stared at her with lust in his eyes.

"Would you like a cup of wine or brandy?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't drink."

"You must know, Miss Swann, that I'm very fond of you. Since your husband has asked for your divorce, you made quiet a lot of enemies in Port Royal, especially for the reason why you're getting a divorce. Sparrow, as well," he said, getting closer.

"Who?" asked Elizabeth, getting more scared.

"It doesn't matter. I can help both of you," he said, smirking at her.

She turned to him in relief. "Really?"

The head guard nodded. "The only thing is that I'm sure you'll understand, is that I can't do anything without getting something in return."

Elizabeth panted, moving a few steps from him. "I have some jewelry."

He chuckled. "I wasn't referring to that. I want something that is worth _something_," he said, getting closer again. Elizabeth was sickened, feeling his breath near her neck. "I've never been with a woman of your category before, so pretty, who smells so good… Would you like that glass of wine now?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, please."

Jack and the others hurried to the office. Though Elizabeth might have lied to him, it was all in the past. He was a good man. When they were outside the door they could hear Elizabeth struggling with the head guard.

Jack burst into the door. He saw the head guard, trying to take advantage of Elizabeth. "Get your hands off her!" He shouted.

The guard was shocked to see Jack there, but thought quickly. He pulled his gun out and fired a shot to his chest.

"Jack!" cried out Elizabeth, seeing him slump to the ground.

Mr. Gibbs right behind him fired at the guard, killing him instantly. Elizabeth ran to Jack's side, seeing the blood run through his shirt. He panted hard, feeling the pain through his body. He saw Elizabeth's face as he slowly slipped away into darkness, but only Katie appeared in his mind as he past out.

* * *

Carmen groaned when someone knocked on her front door. After dealing with James, she was in no mood to speak with anyone. She got up and answered the door. To her shock she saw Will and Mr. Gibbs, carrying a wounded Jack with them Elizabeth followed closely behind her, covered in Jack's blood, looking very shaken up.

"What happened?" asked Carmen, stepping aside so that they could lie him down.

"He got shot," said Will as they put him down the bed.

"Again? By who?"

"The head guard at the prison. We know it's unexpected, but do you think we could leave him here for a while. They're probably looking for us. We also need your help to cure him," said Mr. Gibbs.

Carmen sighed. She remembered back a few year ago when a man tried to take advantage of her. A you Jack Sparrow came to save her and she was forever in debt with him. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. Boil hot water and hand me a thin knife so I can take the bullet out. Get her out of here, too," she said, pointing at Elizabeth. "The last thing I need is to tend to her, as well." Will dragged a protesting Elizabeth out of the room. Carmen looked down at Jack. "Don't quit on me Jack," she whispered. "Think of your wife," she said, starting the operation.

A few hours later, they were all tiered and Carmen successfully got rid of Jack's bullet. He began a fever and now all they could do is wait. They would moisten his forehead to see if it could help bring down the fever. He would slip in and out of consciousness and luckily, they were able to make him sip some of the tea Carmen made. Elizabeth almost never left his side. The Royal Navy was immediately searching for the fugitives and they were lucky that they hadn't checked Carmen's hut. They didn't tell Katherine anything because there was no need to worry her, especially when it was this dangerous to show their faces.

* * *

Katherine and Abigail made their way downstairs, hearing the door knock. It was still late at night, but they couldn't go to sleep. They guessed it might be Jack, but why would he knock on the front door? Abigail flung the door open and they were greeted by officers of the Royal Navy. "Is Jack Sparrow here?" asked one of them.

Katherine looked at Abigail frightened. "N-No," she said, trying to shove the door shut, but they only pushed it back open.

"He escaped from prison and it's most likely that he's here. Search everywhere," he ordered.

Both women clutched onto each other afraid of what might have happened down at the prison.

"What is going on here?" asked Weatherby going down the stairs.

"They're searching for Jack, Father," explained," but he's not here!"

Out of no where, an officer rushed the mansion. "I got news that from an undisclosed source that they saw Sparrow's lifeless body being dragged out of the prison." Katherine's blood froze. "They say he's dead!"

Abigail watched in horror as her friend paled and her eyes rolled back in her head. Katherine's emotions swirled into one. Weatherby yelled as Katherine fell backwards, but he caught her just in time. Abigail fanned her friend, but it was no use. Katherine won't recover from this blow.

**_

* * *

_**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	24. Chapter 24

_**Sorry for the delay. Personal problems occurred, but hopefully they're all cleared up. Thanks for those who read and reviewed and enjoy!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Elizabeth waited until Carmen got out to see Jack; she was changing his bandages, making sure it wasn't going to get infected. She replayed Jack's shooting over and over again, each time, the scene getting more horrid.

"We should tell Katie about this," said Will.

Elizabeth glared at him. "Are you insane?"

"The only reason why he escaped tonight was because he doesn't want to be apart from Katie, since we were going to be hanged in two days anyways. If it weren't for that reason he would have asked for your help," hissed Will.

"So you want to see him dead?!" shouted Elizabeth.

"We can't lie to her, though," interfered Mr. Gibbs. "Your sister probably knows what happened or didn't you hear Carmen saying that everyone in Port Royal thinks you're dead?!"

"S-She'll get over it as time goes by," insisted Elizabeth. "Think of Jack!"

"I am! Don't you think that if he recovers that the first think he'll do is tell Mrs. Katie that he's alive?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Alright, let's say if that does happen, then let him make that decision, but we have to escape before they find him!"

Mr. Gibbs sighed and looked at Will. "Fine, but we must tell your father and Katie, or do you want to break your father's heart knowing that you're dead."

"You don't know them like I do. They can't keep secrets! Either way, Katie will go hysterical and will do anything to see Jack. The police will always be watchful of her. If they catch Jack and put him back in prison with the condition that he is in, he's going to die, and it'll be all your fault," accused Elizabeth.

Will began to pace. "We can tell Katie not to see him."

"No! I said no! If you tell her that Jack's alive, I'm capable of telling James where to find him."

Both men looked at her stunned. "You wouldn't date," said Will.

"Try me," hissed Elizabeth. "I'd rather see him dead than with my sister."

* * *

Katherine stared emotionless at the wall. After she had woken up, they told her that there was a possibility that he was alive, but they haven't found anything yet. If he was dead, she felt as though someone took half of her soul. A life without Jack was like living in her own personal hell. "If they say he was dead, where's his body?" asked Katherine, finally speaking out. Abigail and Weatherby exchanged glances. "Did his ship leave port, too?"

"The _Pearl_ was probably guarded," said Abigail. "I-I heard his crew got another ship. Maybe... if he's still... alive... he would think that getting you was too dangerous."

"Or maybe they buried his body so that they wouldn't find it and put it on display for everyone to see," sobbed Katherine. Her friend and father hated to see her cry, but it was best for her to let it out now. It'll be worse if she cried later.

* * *

James came by the next day to visit Katherine. His men already told him what happened. He would eventually search for them, but for now he wanted to convince Katherine to marry him. He entered the drawing room and saw Katherine dressed in black, staring out into the sea.

"Katie, why such a bleak color?" he asked, startling her.

"James, I... haven't you heard?"

"Yes, my men told me Sparrow escaped last night with his crew and Elizabeth. They stole a ship from the dock. I guess they couldn't get to the _Black Pearl_."

She paled. "What? So, he's not dead?"

James shook his head. "There's no body and an eyewitness said they saw him leaving with a lady. Who else could it be other than Elizabeth?"

Katherine shook her head. "It can't be," she whispered.

"Your sister even came to me to arrange an escape for her and Sparrow, but naturally I refused. They say that she also visited Jack in prison. Maybe they had an agreement." Katherine felt her tears beginning to swell. "He never deserved you, Katie. He's nothing more than a coward."

"No! Please, tell me it isn't true, James!" she cried, clutching onto his uniform. He saw the tears running down her face, a look of disbelief and betrayal. "Tell me it's a lie!" But he remained silent. She let out a sob and ran to her room, leaving James calling for her name.

* * *

Carmen sighed as she made a remedy for Jack's wounds and Elizabeth was damping his head. "I've always loved Jack," said Elizabeth, stroking his face. "Sure there was Will, but it was only foolish puppy love. Jack made me a woman. Then, I was forced to marry a man I didn't love." Carmen glanced at her when she mentioned James. "Jack only married my sister for revenge on me. Carmen, Katie has Jack bewitched. That's why I want you to help me."

"I can''t help you," said Carmen.

"But why not? Everyone says you're a witch!"

Carmen smirked. "I'm just a woman who knows about different grasses and weeds, and read an untold future that can be changed so drastically."

"But, I know that there are plants that can hypnotize a person, so that he could do whatever one tells him to do."

"It doesn't work when a man takes it."

"I-It doesn't matter. I can pay you really well. I have jewelry of fine quality."

Carmen kept on mixing the plants together. "I have enough money."

"How about dresses? I have dozens of them that are from Paris. I ever have hats. I can give you anything you want."

"Katie," mumbled Jack in his sleep. Carmen just smiled at Elizabeth and went back to her task. Elizabeth closed her eyes in anger and disappointment.

* * *

Katherine's tears fell as she lay in bed, her father saw. Weatherby ran into James just as Katherine went into her room and he explained everything. He had also noticed a few of Elizabeth's dresses and other personal things were missing.

"Katie, you know I hate to see you like this."

"Leave me alone, Father," she said, hoarsely.

"But we should talk about this so that you don't keep it all of it inside," he said, stroking her head.

"Talk about what, Father? You already know everything," she said, lifting her head. "The great love I felt for him was such a waste. He left me like this, fleeing with her," she said, angrily. "He even swore to me that he loved me like no other."

"You have to forget about him, Katie."

"How?" she whispered.

"By hating him. To say that he never deserve you. It's for the best that he left."

"I don't think I'll be able to."

"It'll past, love, just how you forgot about James."

"No, I forget about James because I met Jack. Why did he trick me in such a cruel way. When he was at the prison, he seemed so desperate. He even told me that he'd prefer to die than for me to stop loving him. He seemed so... so sweet and loving."

Weatherby shook his head. "He lied to you, Katie."

"But, why, Father?! Why?"

* * *

Abigail burst into Katherine's room with tears running down her face. "Abby, what's wrong?"

"T-The ship that Jack was in has... exploded!"

"Exploded?" whispered Katherine.

Abigail nodded as she sobbed. "They saw that everyone died."

"M-Maybe it's not true. Who told you?" asked Katherine.

"I-I went to the market and they all were talking about. T-They saw an explosion at night and pieces of the chip washed up shore this morning."

Katherine closed her eyes and began to sob. All week she has spent crying. It was a miracle that she still had tears to shed. She looked at the wedding portrait her father had made. She had an urge to admire it and also to destroy it.

* * *

Carmen tended to Jack all night. She barely slept but it was necessary to get him healthy before she even thought of sleeping. Luckily, his fever was going down. Carmen heard Elizabeth beginning to wake up in the chair beside Jack's bed.

"Why is he covered up?" she asked, groggily.

"His fever went down. I put a sheet over so he wouldn't get cold," explained Carmen.

Elizabeth grinned. "His fever is going down? That's wonderful!" She immediately went to his side. She saw that Jack was beginning to wake. "Jack. Jack, it's me, Lizzie."

Jack groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw Elizabeth over him. "K-Katie," his first words were. "Where's Katie? I want to see her."

**_

* * *

_**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thanks for the reviews guys and enjoy!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Where's Katie? I want to see her," repeated Jack.

Elizabeth bit the inside of her mouth. "S-She's not here."

"Yes, I saw her," said Jack, moving his head from side to side.

"I told you she's not here. What's wrong with him?" Elizabeth asked Carmen.

Carmen sighed. "He's delusional."

"So what do we do?!"

"Nothing," said Carmen calmly.

"But I don't know what might happen to me if he dies," whispered Elizabeth.

Carmen began to feed him another cup of tea. "I think you should worry about what will happen to you if he gets better."

* * *

"I think you're being unreasonable, James," said Weatherby as they saw in the living room. "What purpose would it show to say that Sparrow and Katie were never married?"

"Because he doesn't deserve to be acknowledge to marry someone so pure like Katie," James said, coldly.

"Yes, but to bring more scandal to our family?"

Just them Katherine walked in looking very grim. "Katie, where have you been?"

"I went to church, but I have decided to sell the _Black Pearl_."

"I don't think you can do that," said James, standing up.

Katherine frowned. "Why?"

"Because your marriage to Sparrow is being annulled, so you won't be his widow. You won't be able to see any of his property," he explained.

Katherine glared at him. "You're not going to do that, understand?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry to inform you that I will. It just wouldn't be fair," he said, calmly.

"And it also wasn't fair to break our engagement, and it was even more unfair when I was practically forced to marry him," she spat. "Please, James. Save me the embarrassment. Let's just leave everything as it is. I rather be a pirate's wife than be a pirate's mistress."

James sighed. "You're right. You have suffered enough already with this."

Katherine nodded. "Thank you."

"And as the reference to the injustice that I made with you, I'm willing to make amends with you. When a prudent time has past, I'll be honored to accept to marry me," he said.

Katherine looked down. "It's too soon to talk about this."

The thought of being another man's wife scared her. "I-I'll think about it."

James nodded and kissed her hand. "I appreciate it. Good day, Governor Swann," he said and then left.

"You have shocked me, Katie. Would you really marry him?" asked Weatherby.

"I'm going up to my room," she simply said.

* * *

Jack let out a yelp of pain as he tried to sit up. Carmen quickly hushed to his side. "Don't do any forced movement," she ordered.

Jack panted as he looked up at her. "Who else knows I'm here other than Elizabeth?"

"Some of your crew. They've been staying here for a while now."

"And Katie?" he asked.

Carmen shook her head. "No, she doesn't know you're here."

"Why not?"

"Probably because she thinks you're dead just as the rest of Port Royal," explained Carmen.

"Dead? She thinks I'm dead? Why?"

"I don't know," said Carmen as Elizabeth walked back into the room.

"Are you all right, Jack?"

Jack turned his head and looked at her. "What were you doing at the head guard's office?"

Elizabeth sighed. "You said that I should be a distraction."

"I said you should distracted then. You could have used drugs or even an explosion. I didn't tell you to risk yourself," he said.

"It's over now, Jack. We were all very afraid of your wound, Jack."

"You shouldn't have said I was dead," he said, softly.

"We didn't have a choice! Besides, no one knew if you were going to survive."

"And the rest of the crew?" asked Jack.

"Will and Mr. Gibbs found them on the other side of the island. They took another ship instead of the _Pearl_ so it would seem that we all died. The Royal Navy still has the _Black Pearl. _I-I also had to say that I left with you. They could have put me in prison, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "Why did you guys say that? Now Katie must think that I lied and cheated her, that we fled together and that we're dead. Lizzie, now Katie's free and hating me. Now thing is going to James from getting close to her," growled Jack.

* * *

"I think it's all a lie, Abby," whispered Katherine as Abigail brushed her hair.

"Why do you say that?"

"I think that Jack might have faked his own death to flee with Lizzie," she explained.

Abigail looked at her. "You mean they're not dead."

Katherine smiled sadly at the tone of her voice. "No, I don't think Will is dead either. There's no way Jack would leave the _Pearl_ behind. He would have used every wit that he had to get his beloved ship. It was planned so that they won't look for them."

"Are you sure, Katie?" asked Abigail.

"Sure, no, but there are a lot of suspicions things that have to be taken seriously. I think that the only way to know the truth is by provoking him. That's why I'm selling the _Pearl_. He loves that ship and if I get to sell it I know it'll infuriate him."

"What if they are really dead, though?"

Katherine shrugged. "It's natural for me as a widow to see his property. If he is not dead, he'll come to see me, so that he can insult me and say nasty things to me, but at least I'll have the chance to tell him the _asshole_ that he is."

* * *

Will and Mr. Gibbs came into the room that Jack was resting on. They haven't had the chance to see him yet. It was a relief to see their captain recovering well. "Do you have nine lives, Jack?" teased Mr. Gibbs.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Would you guys leave? Can't you see that he needs to rest?"

"Wait, I need you to tell Katie that I'm here. Tell her that once I recover that I'll look for her," ordered Jack.

"No! Have you lost your mind?" said Elizabeth.

Jack suddenly groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. "Lay back down, Jack," said Carmen, gently. "It's not the moment to make such efforts. Leave. There are too many people here."

"But she has to know," protested Jack.

"There would be time for that later, but for now you'll have to recover," said Carmen, stroking his head.

"Will! Do what you would do if you were in my situation! Would you do this to Abby?" he shouted, but then screamed in pain.

Elizabeth grabbed Will by the arm. "If you tell Katie, she'll expose everything. And when you do that, I'll go straight to James and tell them where you all you are," she hissed lowly, so that Jack wouldn't hear. Will gave her a dirty look and nodded, leaving Carmen to tend to Jack.

* * *

"I think I'm pregnant," whispered Elizabeth to Carmen as Jack slept Carmen looked at her stunned. "I've been late for about three months now. I need you to help me."

Carmen glared at her. "You don't want me to get rid of the Commodore's baby, right?"

"No, of course not," said Elizabeth. "But maybe you can help me into thinking that it's Jack's. Let me make love to him. In time, I'll tell him that the baby is his, then he'll never leave me."

Carmen sighed. "In the conditions that he's in, he won't be able to have sex with you or any other woman."

"But when he gets better, you can give him something to confuse him into thinking I'm Katie."

"Do you think I do miracles?"

"Don't tell me that there aren't plants that do that?"

"Yes, possibly," responded Carmen. "But, he must be willing to do so."

"Please, just do it. I'll take care of the rest," said Elizabeth.

"And if I don't want to," said Carmen, standing up.

Elizabeth stood as well. "Then, I'll report you all to James, including you."

**_

* * *

_**

Big surprise coming up so stay tuned for the next update. Thanks for reading and please review!


	26. Chapter 26

_**Thanks for the reviews guys and enjoy!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"After I married Katie, I didn't feel like the pirate I used to be. I felt like I had all I needed. Me _Pearl, _the sea, and the woman I loved. I was free. The only thing missing was our children," said Jack as Carmen made his food.

Elizabeth huffed. "I could give you children." Carmen shot a look at her. "What would I do when you go back to Katie? I left my house, my father, I was publicly embarrassed myself to escape with you. Now what's left of me? The only thing left is for me to go into a convent or kill myself."

"Don't say stupidity, Lizzie," said Jack. "We'll find a solution."

Elizabeth scowled. "Everything for that _fool_! That stupid Saint that hasn't moved a finger for you. She won't get what she wants. I don't want to. I won't allow it!" With that, Elizabeth stomped out of his room.

Carmen sighed and carefully handed and helped Jack with his food. "No, I don't want not," he pouted.

"Yes, you have to eat some. At least a little," she said, grinning. She helped him sit up. "You have such a huge problem with this woman. How's the other one?"

Jack looked at her. "It doesn't matter how she is. She's the one I love."

"And she loves you, right?" Jack nodded. "Then take care of this one. Who knows what a mad woman in love can do?"

* * *

"I'm not saying now, Katie, but a year or two it'll be a perfect time to get married. James is a good, respectable man," said Weatherby as he ate with his daughter. "Don't tell me that you don't have the same feelings as before."

"I'm... fond of him," she said, slowly.

"But you loved him before."

"That was before, Father."

"Think about it, Katie. You'll have a place and family until God decides that it's my time."

Katherine looked at him. "I loved Jack very much. I'm afraid that I'll try to search Jack's look, his walk, his touch on another man."

"How can you say that, Katie? That man lied to you..."

"I know that!" she cried. "But I can't help it."

"I'm sorry, Katie," said Weatherby. "I guess it was wrong on my part to pressure you. I, too, suffer of what Lizzie did, but you're all I have left and I love you. I have a confession to make, but I don't want you to think wrongly of me."

Katherine noted the seriousness in his voice. "What is it, Father? You know that I'll always love you no matter what," she said, taking his hand.

Weatherby squeezed it, "Faith was not your real mother." Katherine's eyes widened. "I had an affair with one of the maids and I fell in love with her. She was a good woman, but we weren't of the same class. Even before you were born, your mother loved you very much. I tried to hide her from the humiliation, but when she gave birth, it was in poor conditions. She past away a few days late. I had to tell Faith when you were born. I couldn't get rid of you, Katie. You were so small and beautiful. You were the only thing I had left of her. Faith gladly accepted you, but she, too, past a few years later. As time went by, I couldn't tell you the truth."

Katherine saw the tears in her father's eyes. "What was her name?"

"Veronica," he whispered. "You look just like her."

"Daddy," she said, softly. "Thank you for telling me. I now know why I felt so different, but I'm glad you made me out of love."

Weatherby smiled and embraced his daughter. He would try to do anything to make her happy.

* * *

"You know, Jack," whispered Elizabeth. Carmen had to leave for a while to get more supplies. "I've suffered the most."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you love Katie when James despises me."

"It's not my fault," he simply said.

"It's not mine. I couldn't just leave my family just like that. If you would have done to me what you did to Katie..."

"I offered it to you, but you refused. Either way you could have refused Norrington's proposal. Maybe he would have reconsidered his decision in marrying Katie. Why did you accept?"

"Because I didn't want to end up alone. After Will's supposed death, I was afraid no one would came into my life," she said.

Jack glared at her. "I always thought you would accept me for me and not the social status that I had or the money. Katie did. We fell in love."

"Do you think that I love you?"

Jack sighed. "In your way, yes."

"And Katie?" asked Elizabeth.

"She, too."

"Then who loves you more?"

"It's not about who loves me more, it's about who I love. You have to accept it Lizzie. Our fling ended a long time ago," said Jack, sternly.

"Not for me," she said, stubbornly. "Either way she doesn't love you. She's a false and hypocrite. You can't go back with her because if you do.. I'll do something terrible."

Jack had his patience run out. "You wouldn't dare hurt Katie. If you do..."

"What?" interrupted Elizabeth. "Are you going to kill me? You can scare everyone, but no. You aren't a demon as most think."

"Don't provoke me, Lizzie," warned Jack.

"Then kill me," she hissed. "Kill me this instance because if you don't, it'll go very bad for you, Jack. For you and for her."

* * *

Abigail trembled of relief and joy, seeing Will standing in front of her. She let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around him. They both held onto each other tightly. Will sighed, breathing in Abigail's scent. Only God knows how much he had missed her.

"I thought I lost you again," she sobbed against his chest.

"You'll never loose me, Abby. I love you," he whispered. He cupped her face and kissed her. Abigail cupped the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

"Will!" said Katherine, coming into the kitchen, breaking their kiss. "You're alive!"

"Yes, I-I escaped from prison and broke apart from the rest of the crew," he lied. He saw the black clothes she was wearing.

Katherine nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're alright then. Do you know why they said that Jack and my sister were dead when they really weren't the first night they escaped?"

"Because Jack told someone to say that," he lied again.

Katherine shook her head. "How ironic... But, you just said that you separated when you escape from the prison."

Abigail looked at Will strangely. "Well, he said that after we weren't separated ways," he tried to explain.

"Did he go after Lizzie?" asked Katherine.

"No! Of course not! That snake went after him," he said, rolling her eyes. "He doesn't like her."

Katherine eyed Will. "Doesn't like her?"

"Come on, Katie. You must know that Jack is man enough not to fall for her again," said Will.

"Do you realize what you just said?!" cried Katherine, starting to shake him. "You talk as if Jack still alive!"

"N-No, Katie," stuttered Will.

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled. "Please, I beg you, Will, tell me the truth! Jack lives, right? Please, if you don't tell me I think I'm going to go mad!" sobbed Katherine. "Have mercy on me! Did he and Lizzie fake their own death so they could live their lives together? Did they blew up that ship as a decoy? TELL ME!"

"Yes, dammit, he's alive, Katie!" shouted Will. "Goddammit, you've gone mad."

They both looked at him in awe. "That ingrate," hissed Katherine. "Escaped with my sister and he has the nerve to say he's dead and I'm the idiot who wears these black clothes for no reason."

"Don't say that, Katie. You're being irrational! He's hurt, Katie," he said.

Katherine gulped. "Hurt?"

"We couldn't say anything because we were afraid that the police might catch us. Jack was shot, Katie." She gasped. "If he was to go back to jail in those conditions he would have died. I found out that the _Pearl's _crew blew up another ship so that they won't have a reason to look to look further. They're hiding on the other side of the island. I'm only here for a short time, but I have to go back."

"But where is he?" asked Katherine.

"I can't say that. Just stay put. Don't worry, Katie. He'll come to you." Will turned to Abigail. "I'll come to you, too," he said and kissed her.

Katherine said nothing as Will left and just stared at her wedding ring. Her heart was almost complete again. For the first time in a long time she laughed of joy.

* * *

Jack dressed quickly with the help of Carmen. She mixed together a bunch of herbs together to make sure Elizabeth would deep through the whole night. Jack groaned and panted as they tried to put his shirt one. They dressed him as a wanderer, so that no one would stop him. Will and Mr. Gibbs made sure that he would go to the Governor's mansion without getting caught. Though Carmen would have wanted him to recover longer, Jack persisted him to recover longer, Jack persisted that he needed to see Katherine.

"Be careful, Jack. Don't get seen," warned Carmen.

"Are you sure you want to deal with Elizabeth? I know she threaten you."

Carmen smiled. "I'm not afraid of her, but I'm afraid of what she might do to you and your wife."

Jack's brow furrowed. "Why do you say that?"

"She might love you, but it's a dark love. She has a strange presence about her. An aura of death."

Jack's stare bore on. "Death to who?"

Carmen shook her head. "I don't know, but be careful."

Jack nodded. "Thank you, for everything, Carmen."

She smiled. "I still owe you my life, Jack."

"As do I."

* * *

Katherine smiled as she fixed some of her clothes. She had hoped for Will to come again to maybe give her more news about Jack, but he hasn't returned since. She wished she knew where he was to see him, but couldn't figure out where. It wouldn't be wise, though. She was afraid to be seen and then they would force Jack back to prison.

"Katie," said a low voice behind he.

She turned and gasped, seeing Jack coming in from the balcony. Her face lit up and quickly rushed to him. She gently touched his face to make sure she wasn't seeing things. When she felt his warm cheek, she hugged him tightly. Finally, he was back in her arms again.

**_

* * *

_**

Finally, huh? Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!


	27. Chapter 27

_**Sorry that it's been a while since I've updated, but I had cousins that came over from El Salvador and spent a whole week here. (I even went to Disney and I did ride the Pirates of the Caribbean ridde and seeing Jack was just awesome LOL). Anyways, I've also started working so I'll try to update as much as possible, but please keep reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Jack sighed feeling Katherine's soft body against him again. Her scent filled her nostrils. They were together again. He felt her begin to tremble, realizing that she was crying. Jack pulled back and let her cup his face. Their lips met and kissed softly. Their kiss gravitated to the fullest extend not getting enough of each other.

"I thought this day would never come," he panted as they broke the kiss to breathe, but he pulled her to another kiss again. It intoxicated her just as if it were the first time. "Make sure the door's locked."

Katherine nodded and locked it. She was taken back seeing the distress look on Jack's face. "It's your wound?" He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me immediately," she said, helping him to the bed. She put extra pillows to make sure he was comfortable.

"Lay with me, Katie," he said.

"But, we have to make sure your wound isn't..."

"Please," he repeated. Katherine nodded and did what she was told. "I've missed you so much."

Katherine smiled. "So did I. I wanted to die when they told me..."

"Did Will explain it to you?"

She nodded. "Yes, but please, let me see your wound."

Jack breathed heavily. "Later. I've never cheated on you, Katie. I could never do it. I told you," he said, smiling, "You're a witch." Katherine laughed softly and kissed him again. "I can't stay for long."

"But you can't leave like this. You're too weak."

"I'll feel better in a while."

"I won't let you leave," ordered Katherine.

"Your father..."

"My father is not going to do anything. I won't allow it. Where were you shot?" she asked.

"On my chest," he said.

Katherine quickly unwrapped the cloth and let out a sob when she saw the wound. "Stay here. I'll be right back," she said, leaving the room. A while later Katherine return with Abigail, carrying a couple of sheets and bandages with water. "Who cured you?"

"Carmen," he responded as Abigail began to clean to wound. "She's a good woman. She saved my life. The only thing is that I lost a lot of blood."

Katherine smiled as she pressed a wet cloth on his wound. "You're going to get better, Jack."

"You have such soft hands, Katie," he whispered. "I feel like I'm in paradise, Katie," he said, grabbing the side of Katherine's side of her face. "There's no one or anything that is more important than you. You are my life. I love you, no matter what happens."

Katherine smiled. "We are never going to separate again," she said, kissing his head. Abigail smiled as she continued. She loved seeing them happy. It's something they both deserved.

* * *

Katherine hummed as she washed Jack's back the next nothing. She almost was awake the entire night, but eventually went to sleep by his side. She asked Abigail to prepare a bath for Jack. It's been a while since he had bathed and she was sure it wasn't healthy.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better," said Jack. He turned his head slightly and grabbed her hand. "Tell me you love me."

Katherine smiled. "There aren't words that can say how much I love you. Only by going into my soul would you know how I feel."

"I'd like to do hat. That way we'd be one. When you breathe, I breathe. I'd like to enter into your thoughts, to see if you love me like I love you."

"I love you more," whispered Katherine. She gasped, feeling his hand on her knee.

"I want to make love to you, Katie," he said, huskily.

Katherine blushed, but nodded. She stood up and began to take off her night gown. She heard Jack take in a breath. She was slightly embarrassed by his stare, but she was also excited. She slowly climbed in the bath as Jack pulled her near him. She could already feel his erection poking at her thigh.

"Jack," she moaned. Their lips collided, nibbling and suckling at each other. One of Jack's hand cupped her breast while the other squeezed her arse. Katherine was careful not to touch Jack's wound.

"Katie, I need you," he groaned. She cried in pleasure as he sunk a finger inside of her. He almost moaned feeling her hot, wet juices ready for him.

"I'm yours, Jack," she whispered against his mouth panting.

"As am I," he growled as he thrust into her. Katherine threw her head back in pleasure as he filled her. "Katie, we're one."

Tears threaten to escape from her eyes. "I love you, Jack."

He only smirked and grabbed her hips. Katherine began to bounce up and down, try to relieve the need and ache that they both had. He too her into a breathtaking kiss. She felt as though she'll die from the pleasure that he was giving her. The passion and love that they had was enough to last a life time.

"More, more," she pleaded, wrapping her arms around him. Jack yelled in pleasure embracing her tightly. The water splashed and soon it began to go over the tub and onto the floor.

"That's it, Katie. Fuck me like there's no tomorrow," he ordered, suckling her breasts. She turned red at his choice of words, but she gladly did so.

"Oh, Jack, I'm going to..."

"Yes, give it to me all," he said, feeling her inner walls begin to quake. He pumped harder to match her bounce. Katherine's orgasm hit her hard as she trembled in release. She cried a loud moan as she clung to Jack's body. Jack neared his completion, shooting his load into her womb. He growled as he came and called out Katherine's name.

Both panted as they tried to relax. Katherine whimpered as Jack laid small kisses down her neck. Her hands tangled with his hair, nibbling his ear lobe.

"Does you wound hurt?" asked Katherine, sounding sleepy.

"No, luv. It feels just fine," he murmured. "I love the way you make me feel, Katie. Like if I can do anything."

Katherine smiled and looked at him. "I want you to be the dangerous and loving pirate that you are."

"My beautiful saint," he teased. "I'd always dreamed in making love to you in a beach."

"Really?"

"I love you, the sea. You're my sea goddess."

Katherine smiled. "You say such beautiful things, Jack. You can always charm a lady."

"Only you, Katie. Only you."

* * *

"I have to leave, Katie," whispered Jack as they dressed.

Katherine nodded. "I understand. When do we leave?"

Jack sighed. "I can't take you with me, Katie."

She was stunned. "But we agreed that we wouldn't be apart!"

"I'm afraid of what Lizzie might do," he said, taking her hand. "She threatened to hurt you and the people who have helped me, including Carmen. I can't do that to them or you."

"You shouldn't take her seriously. I doubt she's like that," reassured Katherine.

"Either way, I don't want to risk it." Katherine took her hand away, but Jack took it back. "Katie, don't cry, please," he said, seeing her eyes water. "It hurts me deeply to leave you again. I promise it'll be for a short time."

"Let me go with you," she pleaded.

"No."

"Being apart from you scares me. So many things have happened..."

"I know, Katie, but this time, everything will get fixed. I swear it," he said. "Nothing bad is going to happen. Only dead will prevent me from returning to you."

"But I don't want you to die."

"It won't happen," he whispered, kissing her.

"When are you leaving?" she asked, fearfully.

"At night."

She sighed against his lips. "Don't forget you leave with my life."

"And mine stays with you."

* * *

Weatherby stopped dead cold in his tracks, seeing Elizabeth as she entered the house. It didn't look like the glamorous daughter from before. She was dressed as one of the street people of Port Royal.

"Elizabeth? Am I seeing things?" he asked almost to himself.

"Father," she said, running towards him. giving him a hug. "It was Jack who took me."

"I'm so happy to see you, Lizzie," he said. "Alive."

"Did Jack leave with Katie?" she asked.

"Of course not! I just had breakfast with her."

"I need to speak with Katie. Jack forced me to leave with him and it wasn't until this morning that I as able to escape because he left. I'm desperate, Father. James will never forgive me. I'm going to have a baby."

Weatherby looked at her in shock. "Is it Sparrow's?"

"No, it belongs to James. I swear it is."

Weatherby nodded. "Come, Lizzie, let's get you to your room."

* * *

Katherine looked at Jack tearful as he was ready to leave. They spent the entire day together. Katherine tried not to leave for the rest of the main meals of the day, saying she was a bit ill, so Abigail would bring an extra plate for Jack. Though what had frightened her the most was that Elizabeth was in the house according to Abigail.

"Jack, please take me with you," she pleaded one last time.

He sighed and shook his head. "I told you I can't. As much as I want to, I can't."

She nodded meekly. "I put together a few bandages and ointment along with some extra food for you."

Jack smiled. "Thank you, luv." He lifted her chin up and gently kissed her. "I'll come to visit you of these days."

"Don't risk it if it's too dangerous. I'm afraid they'll find you since an officer is always watching my house."

"I'll risk it, Katie. Here," he said, taking one of his bead off. He lifted her hair back and tied it to one of her strands. "Don't let anyone see it. So I'll always be with you."

Katherine tried not to cry and hugged him tightly. She felt him return the embrace. He have her one last kiss. His heart ached to do this, but he had no choice. He removed himself and left down her window balcony. Katherine continued to watch until he had disappeared into the trees behind her house.

**

* * *

**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Damn those crazy shoppers on Black Friday. I've been working all week, but still managed to write something. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews.  
**_

* * *

Carmen sighed heavily as she waited for James in his office. They sent for her, but luckily it was after Jack had left. She tried to convince Elizabeth to start a new life and to leave Katherine and Jack in peace, but she refused and lift like a mad woman went to God knows where. She looked up to see James, glaring at her.

"Don't give me that look. I came, didn't I," she huffed.

"I asked Katie if she'd be my wife," he simply said, ignoring her last statement.

Carmen crossed her arms. "What does that have to do with me?"

"She still had the nerve to say she'll think about," he spat.

Carmen rolled her eyes. "What do you expect? The man she loved just died."

"That's exactly it!" yelled James. "Her hesitation is suspicious."

"You're saying..."

James slammed his hand onto the table. "I'm saying that that bastard is still alive!" he barked. "He and my whore wife are alive!"

"Shut up!" hissed Carmen. "Do you want your men to think you've gone mad?"

"I think I may have already," he muttered to himself, rubbing his palm against his face.

Carmen sighed. "It's true, though. They're alive. I'm sure you would have figured it out eventually, but they didn't leave together. Jack was shot during his escape and she decided to follow him, I assume."

James' face darkened. "I'll kill her," he growled.

"Calm down, Commodore," she said, sighing. "You can't do that."

"Why not?"

Carmen looked down, biting her lip. "She's expecting... your child."

James went cold. "What?"

"You're going to be a father," she explained.

He eyed her. "Are you sure? It isn't a trick to bring me back to her?"

"No, and I would know," she said, grinning.

"Damn her," he snarled. "Damn her to hell!" He yelled and threw his things all off his desk in fury.

"Think of the child, Commodore. It's purely innocent," said Carmen, trying to bring him back to reason.

"And Katie? Did she leave with Sparrow?" asked James. Carmen shook her head. "Does she know about the baby?"

"I'm pretty sure she already knows."

James glared at her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have had the chance to kill him."

"Exactly. You're not thinking rationally, James. Just let them be together. They love each other, can't you see? Try to make amends with your wife for the sake of the child she bares."

James snarled and yanked Carmen by the hair, making her help. "Don't say those stupidities to me ever again," he warned.

Carmen hissed in pain. She rose her hand up and slapped James in the face. He let go of her hair and covered the side of his face. He was stunned that she had the nerve to hit him. Carmen pushed her hair back also shocked at what she had done.

Before any of them could think, James grabbed her face and smashed his lips against hers. Carmen struggled against him, but the kiss grew into a rough passion. They breathed through their noses, out of breath, as James pushed her back against his desk. He picked her up and sat her on his desk as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Carmen threw his hat, even his wig off as she let him touch her body. She cried out into his mouth as he rubbed against her sweetness.

Carmen pulled her lips away, trying to catch her breath. James gulped staring at Carmen's brown eyes. They couldn't believe what happened or even how, but they liked it. Even Elizabeth hadn't responded that way. Having a beautiful woman begging for his touch was good enough to get his ego flowing. However, he knew that this was just a distraction to keep his revenge at mind at all times.

His grip was released from her waist. "I think you should leave, Miss Birch," he whispered.

Carmen only nodded. She quickly got off his desk and dashed towards the door. Their lips still burned, their hearts still thumped, but was this so wrong?

* * *

Katherine marched into James' home in need to speak with him. "Ma'am," said the maid, "I don't think it's wise to go into his study now." However, Katherine didn't listen to her. She opened the door and found James with a drink in his hand.

"James, I must speak with you. It's urgent," she said out of breath. James nodded and silently signaled the maid to leave them alone. "Jack and Lizzie aren't dead."

James sighed. "I know that." Katherine's eyes looked like they were ready to pop. "I found out this morning. Why didn't you tell me sooner if you knew all this time?"

"I-I found out this morning when Lizzie returned home," she lied. "I-I still haven't seen Jack. James, Lizzie is pregnant. It's your child."

He laughed. "Do I really look that stupid?"

Katherine could tell that he had a lot to drink already. "I never thought of you that way. I was lied to, too."

"How did everything happen, then?" he asked, sarcastically.

Katherine gulped. "After Jack left the prison, he was gravely injured. He was unconscious for a couple of days. Jack never wanted to leave with Lizzie. He wanted to escape, yes, but with me. He loves me, not Lizzie."

James glared at her. "I don't believe you," he growled.

"Don't you at least have a small ounce of doubt that the child she's expecting is yours? Didn't the two of you sleep with each other right before she went to Jack's ship?"

James said nothing and just stared at her with no emotion. "Katie, please, leave me alone... for now."

* * *

Katherine sighed as she walked in Lizzie's room. There was a sudden charge against Jack, saying that he killed the head guard the night of the escape. She couldn't believe that, though, and even if it was so, Jack would only kill if it was his last resort.

"Lizzie, who killed the head guard of the prison the night Jack and his crew escaped?"

"Jack, of course," whispered Elizabeth.

Katherine shook her head. "I don't believe you. You're just saying that."

Lizzie looked up at her sister. "I was there. I saw it with my very eyes."

"Jack would never do something like that," defended Katherine.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't care if you believe me or not, but that is what I will say."

"How can you be so cruel?"

"You ruined my life," said a tearful Elizabeth.

Katherine glared at her. "_You _ruined it yourself."

"Damn the day you got out of that convent," she hissed. "Damn the day you met Jack and damn the day you were born, Katie."

Katherine shook her head in disappointment. "You frighten me, Lizzie."

Elizabeth gave her a small smirk. "Good. I'm happy that I do because while I live, you will never be happy."

"Don't say that, Lizzie," whispered Katherine. "Don't make me want your death."

* * *

Katherine put the dress she had today away as she got ready for bed. It had been a long day. She got into a fight with her father because for some reason everyone thought that the only way to save their family's reputation, including James', and to push James to accept Elizabeth's child is his, was to accuse Jack and his crew so that they could go to jail and be hung. Katherine refused to sink that low, knowing that she was going to condemn the lives of good people. Elizabeth, in her mind, deserved everything that was coming to her, but her father didn't see it that way.

It had been a long day and all she wanted to so is sleep and relax. She heard the door of her balcony open. She turned around and saw Jack coming in.

"Jack," she said, stunned.

He sighed. "Katie."

She cupped his face when he stood in front of her. "I can't believe it," she whispered. She laughed softly in relief. She took off his hat and hugged him deeply.

"I told you that I would come back," he said before covering her mouth with his. Katherine returned the kiss with all her love poured into it.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**_

* * *

Katherine panted as she broke the kiss. "How could it occur to you to come here?" she said softly. "It's dangerous."

Jack pouted, making her laugh. "I wanted to see you."

"And the man that was watching?" she asked.

He gave her a light kiss as he stroked her hair. "He didn't see me."

Katherine hugged him again. "It scared me that you do these risky things." Jack pulled her into another kiss. "How's your injury?"

"Better," he responded.

"Really?" asked Katherine, seriously.

Jack smirked. "I'll show you." She gasped as he picked her up and placed her on the bed. Katherine giggled as Jack crawled up to her. His hand sneaked behind her hair and traced the beads he had given her. Their mouths were in contact once again and soon Jack was on the verge to ripping her nightgown off.

Katherine too began to unbuckle his pants and both gasped when she grabbed his erection. She shyly stroked him until his shaft was throbbing in her hand. Jack shoved his pants down to the floor and threw his shirt along with it.

Jack stared at Katherine, seeing the foggy lust and love. She was waiting for him to claim her again; claim her as a lover, a friend, wife, and his soul mate.

"Mine," he growled.

Katherine nodded. "Yours." Both of them groaned as Jack slipped into her wet folds until he was buried deep inside her. She pulled him closer to her as he grabbed her hip. He began to move slowly, trying to feel every part of her. "Don't stop, Jack."

"I missed seeing you like this, Katie. Filled with passion. My queen," he said huskily.

She moaned in pleasure as he moved faster. She began to claw his back, biting his shoulder. They withered in pleasure as he plunged into her again and again.

Jack grabbed one of her hands and clasped them together. He lowered his lips to hers. He rode her, his hips moving as fast as he could go. The way he loved her was making her crazy, making her need more and more of him.

He lifted his head back. He wanted to watch her go into madness and see the look of abandon on her face. Her hand squeezed him as her inner walls began to tremble. He too began to moan, but knew they had to be more silent.

"Come with me, Katie," he whispered before swallowing the moans coming from her. Katherine whimpered into his mouth as her whole body began to shake. She milked his erection as he spilled his seed deep inside her.

Both moaned and shook as their orgasms subsided. Jack still had his lips on hers, rolling each other to the side. "J-Jack," she said out of breath. "I love you."

Jack nodded. "I love you, too, Katie."

She gasped as he kissed down her neck. "You are my life, Jack."

Jack looked at her. "And you are mine. No one will pull us apart," he said as she stroked his hair. "Not even death."

"Let it come to us together," she whispered.

Jack traced her mouth with his fingers. "And it shall be, luv." Another kiss was sealed with them. "You're a pirate at heart, Katie."

She grinned. "What do you mean?"

"You stole my heart."

"Jack," she giggled, but then turned serious. "Have you heard of the new accusation they have of you?"

He sighed. "Yes, but I didn't kill him, Katie. You believe me, don't you?"

She nodded. "Of course, I do. Tell me what happened that night."

"After we got out of the cell, the man who helped us told me that Elizabeth was distracting the head guard. I knew it wouldn't be a good situation for her. I thought of you and knew you wouldn't forgive me if anything happened to your sister." Katherine opened her mouth to speak, but he covered it with his thumb. "He almost raped her. When I got in, I told him to let her go, but he shot me. That's when Mr. Gibbs came in behind me a shot the guard to his death. That's why I want you to understand that a loyal mate like him shouldn't be incarcerated for defending me. I'll fix everything, Katie. You'll see. We'll be together soon. I need to recover the _Pearl_, but for now, when all of this is over, we can go to a motel or something… will it bother you?"

Katherine smiled. "I'll go to the end of the earth with you. Jack, I can't stand living here anymore. My father is always nagging me."

"He doesn't want you to be with me?"

She shook her head. "No. Take me with you."

"It's not a life for you, Katie."

"I'm strong. In the convent they taught me about making sacrifices."

"It's not about that, Katie. I'm always in danger."

She huffed in her stubbornness. "We will share it together."

Jack gave her a small kiss and sighed. "No, I'll always be worried about protecting you. Right now, I need to be concentrated solely on getting us back together like how we were before. Are you going to church on Sunday?"

Katherine nodded. "Like every Sunday?"

"Good go to the one at ten."

"Why?"

Jack smiled. "Just trust me, please."

* * *

James growled, cup of brandy in hand, thinking about the child that Elizabeth was carrying. They already checked with the doctor and she had all the symptoms lost of appetite, nausea, dizziness, and even her menstruation cycle has stopped. If he let her go, then her child might be his and be a bastard and later even become a delinquent like Jack. However, if he brought her back, there was a possibility, in his mind that the child isn't his and he might recent it. There was no solution for him. He couldn't even trust Carmen's words, or maybe he didn't want to. He hated Elizabeth and Jack, especially him. He ruined his life and all James wanted to do now is get his ultimate revenge.

He got up and made his way out of his home. He had no idea where to find the man, but he knew someone who knows where Jack Sparrow is hiding. After walking for twenty minutes, he stopped in front of the hut. He harshly knocked on the door until Carmen opened it, looking very confused.

"I'm surprised that you didn't send one of your messengers for me," she said, sarcastically.

James scowled and made his way in her home without an invitation. "I'm sick and tiered of your jokes. I know that you know where Sparrow is hiding."

"And? You don't think that I'd tell you because I won't," she warned.

He stepped closer to intimidate her. "Tell him to meet me at my plantation outside of Port Royal. Tell him not to worry about any arrests because no one goes in unless I order it."

Carmen eyed him. "Is this a trick?"

James shook his head. "Tell him to make himself known for the people of Port Royal because I challenge him to a duel."

* * *

Katherine sat in church, listening to Father Francis' religious words. However, her mind was elsewhere. She knew Jack was planning something, but she didn't know what it was and it made her nervous. She didn't want anything happening to him. A sudden blast startle everyone in the church.

"Port Royal is under attack by pirates!" yelled a civilian.

"Pirates?" whispered Katherine.

"It's Captain Sparrow's crew, Katie!" said Abigail.

Katherine ran into the streets and she recognized Jack's crew scaring, yet not really harming the people of Port Royal. "Why is he doing this?" She screamed when she was suddenly pushed onto the street. She hissed in pain, but everyone was running in all directions and too distracted to notice her. She voice got caught up in her throat when a carriage was about to run her over, but she was hauled up by someone. She looked up and saw Jack. "Jack."

"Aye, luv. Are you hurt?" he asked, looking over he.

She shook her head. "No, just startled."

"Meet me in your room in an hour," he said, nibbling on her ear. It was bold to do it in public, but she was lost by his passion. Jack tilted Katherine back and gave her a fierce kiss that only a pirate to give. She kissed him back, so all could see that they were still in love. He let her go and ran off his other crew, leaving Katherine feel like she was walking on clouds.

"Come on, Katie," said Abigail, trying not to laugh. "Let's get you home before you get kidnapped by pirates."

* * *

"Jack? Open up. It's me," she said.

The door opened and Jack poked his head out. Katherine grinned as she came in and closed the door behind her. He made her against the door, giving her a kiss. His body pressed against hers as they caressed each other.

"You came back so soon," said Katherine, excitedly. "Why did you make that raid?"

Jack smirked. "I'm a pirate, luv. It's in my nature. Besides, I needed to show everyone was alive."

"But won't they arrest you?"

Jack shook his head. "Carmen came to me yesterday at night. Norrington told her to tell me that… he wants a duel."

Katherine paled. "W-What?"

"Katie, she told me that if I win this, the Royal Navy will never come after me. If he wins… well you can imagine." She began to sob. "Shh, let me finish," he said, trying to soothe her. "If none of us dies… we'll duel until one of us draws first blood."

"Jack, it's not like James doesn't know now to shoot. You might miss on purpose." Jack rolled his eyes. "I know you. You won't kill him. I won't let you, but he might not be as sympathetic."

Jack silenced her with his lips. "Trust me, Katie. No one will die."

"You best hope so, Jack Sparrow," she hissed. "Is there no other way?"

"No, I have to do this."

Katherine hugged him. "When will you duel him?"

"Tomorrow at noon," he whispered in her ear. "I was wondering if I could stay until tomorrow."

Katherine nodded. "Of course, let me bring you something to eat."

* * *

Jack sighed as he kissed Katherine's neck. They made love for most of the night. He needed this time to relax anyways. He looked at the clock and knew it was time that he'd leave.

"No," protested Katherine as he pulled away.

"I have to go, Katie," he said, sternly.

Against her will, she let him get up as he began to dress. "Who are your witnesses going to be when you duel?" she asked as she dresses, as well.

"Will and Mr. Gibbs, of course."

"But they won't arrest them, right?"

"I doubt it."

"Jack, rethink this," she said, taking his hand. "You just came off an injury. You don't need another one."

"Luck is at my side, Katie. It's always has been," he said, kissing her hand.

Katherine smiled. "I've also been very lucky for having you." She picked up his hat and placed it on his head. "I'll be praying for you."

"Katie, do me a favor. If anything happens to me, I'll ask Will to take care of you." He hushed her before she could speak. "If by any chance you are with child, leave Port Royal. Go to the colonies, so that the child won't know what happened to his father."

"Or her," she said with a small smile.

Jack nodded, smiling back. "Or her."

"I love you, Jack. Please return to me."

"I'll do the impossible."

Katherine cupped his face and kissed him. He pulled away quickly and left her yearning for him. Her scent still strong, but he needed to concentrate for now.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**_

* * *

Jack and James stared at each other, or glared is more like it. They were already checked, the coin has been tossed in James' favor, and their pistols loaded, ready to be fired. "Fire!" yelled the chief criteria.

James cocked his pistol straight at Jack and fired. Jack closed his eyes as the shot rang in the air. He missed.

"Fire!" ordered the chief. Jack raised his pistol, but Katherine's voice echoed in his mind. He hated that she was right about this. His moved his hand to the side and misfired.

James growled in his throat, knowing what Jack was doing. "Fire!" said the man again. James fired and to Jack's relief, he missed again. Will and Mr. Gibbs looked at each other, both nervous at this outcome.

"Fire!" Jack looked at James' right hand. He knew he had to finish it. Calmly he pressed the trigger, hitting James in the hand. James bit the inside of his mouth as the pain coming from his hand spread. "He's unable to fight," said the chief.

"No, I can still duel," barked James, picking up the pistol with the other hand, but Gillette stopped him.

"No, Commodore, Stop being stubborn!" said Gillette.

Will and Mr. Gibbs grinned at Jack's luck. The chief explained to Jack that James was unable to continue with the duel.

"Congratulations, Jack," said Mr. Gibbs.

Jack nodded. "Thanks. Let Katie know. Tell her that I'll go to see her soon," he told Will. He nodded. "Come Gibbs, we need a plan to get my ship back."

* * *

Katherine gasped as two hands covered her eyes while she sowed. She grabbed his hands, knowing full well who they belonged to. She put them to her lips and kissed them.

"I told you I'd come," said Jack above her.

Katherine grinned and turned around. She immediately wrapped her arms around him. "Will came by earlier and told me what happened. You're so lucky he didn't kill you. I was so scared."

Jack pressed his head against hers and kissed her. He had an urge to retake her again, but he held himself. She led him to the couch so he could relax. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked fatigue. "I'm only afraid that Norrington only took it as a humiliation."

"Either way, it's better than loosing his life," she explained, laying her head on his shoulder.

Jack played with her hair. "Maybe he would have wanted that. I don't think he'll ever recover from what happened to him."

"You mean of what Lizzie did?" she asked.

"Yes, he still blames me for everything."

"Do you think he'll keep on bothering you? A-And if we leave Port Royal"

Jack looked at her. "It won't stop him. Besides he still has my ship. We need to get that first."

"And when you do recover the _Pearl_?" asked Katherine.

Jack smiled. "We'll sail into the horizon."

Katherine grinned back. "I'll wait for that day, Jack."

"You've been through so much, Katie, I'm afraid you'll regret marrying me."

Her smile disappeared. "N-No, Jack, never. That will never happen. You hold my heart at the palm of your hands.

* * *

"What's wrong, Jack?" asked Mr. Gibbs as they sat in a tavern.

"I can't stop thinking about, Katie," he said softly, taking a sip of rum.

"Why not? Everything will be fine after this."

Jack sighed. "No, it won't. I've met men like James and he won't stop until one of us is dead. I promised Katie that we'd be together, but I fear that we would never be at peace. Maybe I'm not meant to have a family. I-I prefer to get her away from me before it's too late and I'll tell her… tonight."

Mr. Gibbs shook his head. "Jack, have you gone mad? Katie loves you…"

"And I love her, but I don't want to see her suffering any longer."

"And… you're just going to tell her that you're abandoning her? You married her."

"What future would she have with me?" he growled.

"That didn't stop you before, though," said Mr. Gibbs.

Jack sighed. "That was before I fell in love with her."

"You'll only make her suffer even more. Besides, it's embarrassing for a husband to abandon his wife."

"I prefer for her to think of me as an asshole that to see her suffering until she realizes that she should have never married her, especially if I go back to jail again," said Jack. "I'll hate leaving her, but at least Katie will be safe."

* * *

"Katie," whispered Jack. She looked up at him with her green eyes. He had dinner with her, but she couldn't help but notice his silence. It was awkward and it scared her. "Maybe… maybe we shouldn't have married."

Katherine stiffened and gave him a cold stare. "What?"

"My life isn't for me to share it with no one. I'm always in danger. It's not fair that I grad you with my problems."

"I'm capable…"

"But I'm not," he interrupted.

"What are you trying to say," she whispered with tears threatening to fall.

Jack gulped seeing her like this. He turned away not standing to look at her. He couldn't even lie to her. "That it's time that you forget about me."

"Forget you? Have you gone mental," she hissed.

Jack's jaw tightened. "I lost it when I thought I could have a wife and kids. A normal family, but people like me can't have that."

"No, Jack," she said, standing in front of him. "You don't know what you're saying, and as for forgetting you… I can't. What are you trying to do?"

Jack paused for a moment. "That we separate, so that we'd stop seeing each other. You can annul our marriage…"

"Never," said Katherine as her tears fell. "I'll never to do it. You promised that we'd sail…

"The seas are shrinking, Katie," he said with a hint of anger. "We'll always be chased, if not by Norrington, but by the whole law. I'm a pirate, Katie. Is this a life you want for you and out kids?"

"With you, whatever you want, Jack."

Jack forced to harden his face. "But I don't." He went to turn towards the door.

"No, Jack," she cried after him.

"Don't follow me," warned Jack."

"Then don't leave. We have a lot to talk about."

"I can't stay. I'm sure the police are watching."

"Let's meet somewhere then," she said, desperately.

"I don't want to," he simply said.

Katherine sniffed. "At least let us say our good-byes in a different way."

"No." To her shock tears fell from Jack's brown eyes. "I'm not changing my mind. I love you."

Katherine watched the door close behind him. She collapsed on the ground and began to sob. Half of her soul he took. Half of her soul Jack Sparrow has stolen.

* * *

Carmen gasped as she opened finding James looking very drunk. His wig was off and his uniform almost gone except for a shirt and pants.

"C-Commodore…" she started, but lips were covered by his. He pushed his way inside, holding and touching her.

Carmen was shocked by his reactions. She could taste and smell the liquor coming from him, but she couldn't help it. No, she didn't love him. She'd had to be insane to do that, but she has had an attraction towards him since she met him.

One of his hands was wrapped with bandages from the shot he received from Jack. Most likely he started drinking from the embarrassment and shame.

"Where's your bedroom," he simply asked.

Carmen looked at him and wondered if she should have sex with him or not. He was drunk. He probably won't remember this tomorrow. She took him by the hand and with her mind made up, she led him to the bed room. She pushed him onto her bed and quickly crawled up his body. She engulfed him with a kiss, running her fingers through his hair.

She gasped into the kiss when he felt his hand squeezing her ass. He growled when she began to rub against his rising erection. "I have to have you," said James between their lips.

Carmen let out a whimper and began to unbuckle his pants. She gulped knowing she was going too far with this but she didn't care. She desperately tried to take of her clothes, though she blushed as he starred at her.

"Just this one night, James," she whispered. She positioned herself on top of his shaft. James groaned feeling her juices spreading on the head of his cock. She took in a deep breath as she lowered herself. She cried into his shoulder when he broke her barrier. She breathed heavily as she tried to make the paid go away.

James was fully alerted now. He had no idea she was a virgin. He didn't even know virgins hurt that way their first time. Carmen felt James' light kisses traveling down her shoulder. She looked at him with watery eyes.

Gently, he pressed his lips to her and moved her hips slowly. She let out small moans of pleasure as he moved slowly.

When he finally felt her relax, he pushed her onto her back and covered her body with his. He pulled his hips back and thrust hard into her, causing Carmen to scream in pleasure. He thrust into her over and over again, getting faster and harder with each thrust. They both moaned and grunted as he buried himself in her heat until she was on the verge of climaxing.

"God, you feel so good, Carmen," he hissed, lifting one of her legs higher, so that he had a better angle to thrust harder into her.

Carmen gripped his arm, digging her nails in. "James, I'm…" With a load moan, she came, thrashing wildly against him.

He thrust frantically into her as her spasms carried his shaft into climax. He shot his seed deep in her core. Both breathed hard and were covered with sweat.

James sighed as her arms came around him. He never was this intimate with a woman before. He collapsed beside Carmen, taking her into his arms. They said nothing, but somehow, they new this affair was for from over.

* * *

Weatherby entered the chapel in James' plantation. He received an anonymous note telling him to meet him there. It was urgent. It was about Katherine. He looked up and saw a door opening. A sneaky Jack walked out, making sure no one was around.

"Good afternoon, Governor," greeted Jack.

"Where's Katie?" asked Weatherby immediately.

"In Port Royal," answered Jack.

Weatherby eyed him. "Is something wrong with Katie?"

Jack sighed. "No."

"Then, what is it that you want?"

"I know that you were never in agreement for us to be together," he said slowly.

"Of course, all you brought her was shame and disgrace," scowled Weatherby. "And being a pirate doesn't help either."

"That's why I need your help," said Jack.

Weatherby looked at him. "How?"

"I need for her to get away from me. I don't want her to suffer any longer. We should separate… at least for a while."

"No! If there's going to be a separation it was to be definite. I'll do anything… even leave back to London so that Katie would be forced to follow me. If you want to save her the shame, then leave her alone forever. I want to see her as a queen and not some pirate's… mistress."

Jack glared at him. "You hate me, don't you?"

"No, I don't hate you, but you could have chosen another woman to marry… of _your_ class. My daughter is sweet and delicate accustomed to live a high life. Do you think she's happy with all the shame she has been through? Since your marriage to you, she has had no social life and if children would come, what kind of delinquents would they be?"

"You've already said enough," said Jack. It hurt him because Weatherby was telling the truth. He loved Katherine, but he was no good for her. She was too good for him.

"I leave for Port Royal today, but you have to do one more thing."

Jack looked at him. "More?"

"Yes, you have to disappoint her and make her believe you don't love her. Excuse me," he said, getting up and leaving Jack stunned inside the chapel.

_

* * *

Outside in the gardens of the Governor's mansion_

Katherine gasped as she was yanked by the arm, looking into Jack's angry eyes. "You sold my ship to Norrington," he barked. He had found out from one of his crew mates that the _Black Pearl_ had been sold on behalf of Katherine's orders.

"J-Jack… I-I…" stuttered Katherine. "I told James to sell it when we all thought you died. When I thought you escaped with Lizzie I had to provoke you to come back."

"Well, it worked!" he growled. "This is all your fault."

"Yes, and I went to see James earlier today so he can give it back, but he wouldn't. Please, forgive me, Jack," she begged, trying to touch him, but he pulled away from her.

"Go back to your father's house," he simply ordered. He couldn't believe he loved her more than his beloved ship. He couldn't stay angry at her.

"No, we must talk, Jack."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"You once told me to speak my mind, to try and convince you…"

"I don't want to be convinced," he said. "You should have never asked Norrington to sell my _Pearl_."

"I already told you why I did it!" she cried. "Please, forgive me."

Katherine glared at him. "Are you saying your bloody ship is more important than me?"

Jack almost winced when she swore. He swallowed hard and begged God for forgiveness for what he was about to do. Katherine cried when Jack yanked her by the hair, pulling her close to his face. "Do you want to know what I could do to you, Katie?"

Katherine's eyes widened. "You said you'd never hurt me."

Jack gave her a light smirk. "I lied." He crushed his lips to hers, taking every ounce of her breath. He could even feel the trinket he gave her. He just needed one last taste of her.

Katherine whimpered as Jack let her go, almost falling, but the tree behind her held her up. He almost apologized, but held his tongue. Her tears could fill a dried up river. She shook her head and ran back to the mansion. He growled in frustration but he remembered why he was doing this again.

**_

* * *

Please review!_**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Yeah, Jack is being a dumb dumb. I'll try to updating as much as possible now so please keep reviewing. They mean a lot. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**_

* * *

"What do you mean we're leaving Port Royal?" said Katherine. "Why?"

"We have too many bad memories here, Katie. We have to move on," said Weatherby.

"But I can't leave," she whispered.

"Why not? You have nothing here."

"J-Jack..."

"Forget him, Katie," he said, softly. "He told you he wants to separate from you, right? The _Black Pearl_ left the dock, Katie, he's gone. He never loved you..."

"He loves me!" shouted Katherine. "He's told me countless times that he does."

"You are leaving with me back to London, Katie," said Weatherby, angrily.

"L-London?"

"After Elizabeth has given birth, we'll leave. If Sparrow loves you that much then he'll follow you, right? Let's see if he does," he warned.

Katherine shook her head. "Port Royal has been my home..."

"And mine, too, but you are leaving with me, like it or not. Go tell Abigail to help you pack you're things, we're going to stay at James' plantation until Elizabeth's baby is born."

* * *

Elizabeth cried in pain as she woke up from her sleep. She got nervous, feeling that the pain was coming from her abdomen. She pulled the sheets back as fast as she could and got up to go the bathroom, but the pain was too much. With all her strength, she held herself and limped towards the bathroom.

She knew she had just lost her baby. She sobbed as she cleaned herself and saw the blood. She couldn't tell anyone of this. If James found out that she lost the child, surely she would be thrown out of his plantation and she'll never be allowed to show her face in public ever again.

Elizabeth had to think of something and fast. "I-I'll fall off a horse," she whispered. She nodded to herself. "But before I have to blame someone for the loss."

* * *

Early the next morning, Elizabeth ordered a horse to be readied for her use. She did her best to dress and contain herself from showing any pain. As she walked towards the courtyard, she bumped into James. He rolled his eyes seeing her and attempted to ignore her, but she stopped him.

"Wait, James, please," she said.

"What do you want," he scowled.

Elizabeth glared at him. "I wanted to ask you not to make it publicly known that you're sleeping with other women."

James laughed. "Other women? Please, Elizabeth. The only woman I've fucked lately is that gypsy, Carmen. You remember her, don't you?"

"And you dare say it to my face like that? I'm your wife and I deserve respect while I am living in your house."

"Leave then," he said, smirking.

"Leave? I'm carrying your baby," she hissed.

James shrugged. "I'm not sure it's mine."

"Of course, it's yours, but I realize you have nothing but hatred towards this child. You won't care if I lost it."

"Don't say stupidities," he snapped.

"It's true! You want this child to die," she accused.

"Shut up!" he ordered.

"No, I won't. I'm tiered of so much hated, and if I get upset and our baby dies, it'll live in your conscience forever."

James sighed as she left. Her words entered from one ear and felt out the other. Elizabeth went onto the stable and ask someone to help her get on the horse. Though she had little experience, she didn't care. It was the only way she could stay being James' wife.

Elizabeth rode until she saw a figure of a woman, only realizing that it was Katherine. Out of nowhere something had scared the horse, making it go wild.

Katherine watch in horror as her sister struggled to get the horse in order again, but she was failing miserably. She had been walking on the grounds and was shocked to see her sister riding a horse, especially when she was pregnant.

Elizabeth gave out a bone-chilling scream when she fell off the horse. Her back hit on a large boulder that was there. Katherine saw the blood coming out of Elizabeth's mouth.

"It just had to be you," only said Elizabeth.

Before a second thought, Katherine ran furiously back to the house in search for help. "James," she yelled, when she saw him by the courtyard. "James, please, come help! Lizzie fell off the horse! She's badly injured!"

"Where is she?" demanded James.

"I-I'll show you," she said, running back to the spot when Elizabeth lay.

When they found her, James quickly carried her back to the house. Elizabeth moaned in pain as James laid her on a bed. Weatherby came rushing in along with Abigail and Will.

"What happened?" asked Weatherby.

"She was riding a horse," explained James.

"It was my fault. The horse probably scared when it saw me," said Katherine, guiltily.

"But why was she on the horse in the first place?" wondered Weatherby, trying to console his daughter. "We have to call the doctor! Elizabeth, hold on, sweetheart. It'll all be fine.

Will nodded and went straight to it.

* * *

They all rushed towards the doctor as he got out of Elizabeth's room. "How is she, doctor," asked Weatherby, anxiously.

The doctor sighed. "I don't think she'll be able to save herself. Her back vertebrate is fractured and some of her ribs collapsed on her lungs." Katherine gasped and sobbed at the news. James put a hand on her shoulder. "I have her something to ease the pain."

"And the child?" asked Weatherby.

The doctor pressed his lips together. "I think she had lost the baby already," he explained. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. "At least before the accident."

James sighed. _That's why she was pulling the guilt trip on me_, he thought. Weatherby only nodded and took Katherine back to Elizabeth's room.

"Father, it's all my fault," cried Katherine.

Weatherby shook his head. "No, Katie. She shouldn't have been on that horse."

Katherine noticed his tearful expression. "Come, let's see how your sister is doing."

* * *

"Lizzie," whispered Katherine, holding her hand. Elizabeth couldn't move whatsoever and her eyes were already drooping.

"Why did you do it?" asked Elizabeth.

Katherine stayed quiet for a moment. "I didn't do anything."

"You scared the horse."

Katherine sighed. "It wasn't my fault, Lizzie."

"You've made me so unhappy, sister," said Elizabeth with difficulty. "I loved Jack very much. You took him from me."

Katherine shook her head. "I didn't take him from you," she said, gently.

"Yes," she panted. "You did and I'll never forgive you for that."

Katherine furrowed her brow. "Don't say that."

"And now, I'm going to die, while you'll be happy..."

"No, Lizzie," interrupted Katherine. "Never again will I be happy, so many things have happened... besides, Jack no longer wants to be with me."

"You're lying."

"I swear, it's true. Father even told me that we're leaving to London."

Elizabeth glared at her. "You're lying to me."

"If you don't believe me, then ask him."

Elizabeth squeezed her hand. "Then, swear to me, promise me that you'll never go back to him." Katherine couldn't believe what she was hearing, but seeing her sister in that pain devastated her. "So that I can die in peace, please."

"Yes," she said without thinking. "I swear it to you."

Weatherby came in along with a priest just in the last moments of Elizabeth's life.

...

She died a few hours later with her last word being Jack's name.

* * *

Two days later, late at night, while Katherine slept in the governor's mansion, in came Jack. Silently he crept into the room. He sat next to the bed and watched her sleep, one last time.

**_

* * *

Please review!_**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! He finally stopped being a dumb dumb.  
**_

* * *

_One year later_

Katherine smiled seeing Port Royal again as she got off the Interceptor. With heavy persuasion from her father, the decided to return back. Her father right after her along with James and his sister, Anne, who wanted to come, as well. Katherine wasn't fond of her. Anne was an aristocrat brat and hated Katherine. She wasn't good enough for James, especially since she was married to a pirate.

A year has past and old wounds have healed, though the scars remained. She still thought of Jack, but she tried to think or do something else whenever he invaded her mind. She felt awfully alone in her stay in London. She tried to make social appearances, like going to church or the market, but since they were in mourning of Elizabeth's death, they weren't able to go to dances or other social events.

Katherine also received a note from Abigail and Will. It mentioned that they got married, opened up their very own blacksmith shop, and that they were expecting their first child. For the first time, Katherine was jealous of her best friend. How she prayed so that she could conceive, but God has failed to listen to her. She would have loved to wake up and see a beautiful creature that she and Jack made, and that he or she would have his same brown eyes, so that she could have a small part of him.

She secretly carried the beads he had given her. His harsh words echoed in her mind, but he still possessed her in all forms to her dislike.

James on the other hand was inseparable of Katherine to Weatherby's delight. After Elizabeth's death, James decided to go to visit the Swann's in London. He claimed that he wanted to see how they were doing, but Katherine knew that he was after a proposal. She, however, made it clear that she wouldn't marry ever again, but James didn't really understand. He even mentioned that she would be in his watch at all times now that they were back in Port Royal.

Katherine made her way to the carriage that was going to take them to James' plantation. Both homes in Port Royal were still being remodeled and James was kind enough to let them stay at his other home outside Port Royal.

Katherine hasn't heard a single news from Jack, but she had no doubt that he was living the pirate life. He was probably pillaging towns with his crew and probably had... company at night. All the things he promised was just a distant memory now.

However, just miles of the coast, the _Black Pearl_, and all her glory, sailed back to the place where it has caused heartache and gained love. His love for Katherine remained. He realized that time has past and Katherine's memory haunts his ship. Her smell in his bedroom, the long forgotten cooking, the sails and clothes she used to sow. He needed her back in his also cleared him in the death of the head guard. No doubt time past and if he could explain the reason why he did what he did, he was sure Katherine will accept him back.

Jack knew, however, that by law their marriage was annulled, at least not for the religious vows that are more important to Katherine.

"Captain, I see land," yelled Marty.

Jack smirked. He was close to have Katherine back with him.

* * *

Katherine walked in the market place along side Abigail, James, and Anne. Though she was pregnant, she wanted to go back to work in the governor's mansion to accompany Katherine and she too will sometimes visit her while at her stay at James' plantation. However, she will no longer worked as hard as before since she was pregnant, so they would hire an extra maid once the house was redecorated again. Both women looked at the fruit, making sure they were ripped and fresh.

"Good afternoon," said a voice behind them. Katherine's whole body froze, she even paled, hearing the deep voice she had longed to hear for a very long time. She turned and realized her hearing hadn't failed her. The voice belonged to Jack.

He hasn't changed and still looked handsome. She longed to run to him to kiss him and hug him, but she contained herself. She started remembering their last encounter and felt her feelings go sour.

Jack, too, had an urge to rush to her. She still looked as beautiful as he remembered. He saw those shocked green eyes that bewitched him all over again. He had seen her walking with Abigail, James, and another lady, while he strolled around Port Royal. The temptation was too hard to resist. He needed her back. His love for her always remained strong, so strong that he hadn't been with a woman since Katherine. Sexually, he yearned for her. She was his and he intended to do that very soon again.

It made him angry, though, that James was at Katherine's side. "How have you been?" asked Jack.

"G-Good," she whispered, the only thing that came into mind.

"Well, let's leave," said James, quickly.

"I would like to speak with you," said Jack, still not taking his eyes off Katherine.

"She doesn't want to speak with you," snapped James.

"Let her answer," retorted Jack with pleading eyes.

Katherine hesitated. "James' right. We have nothing to talk about," she said, walking past him, but still got a glimpse of his eyes in pain. She even looked back and saw that he was still watching her. All the pain and love came back in an instance for both. Nothing made sense anymore.

* * *

"Katie, may I speak with you?" asked James when they got back to his plantation. They dropped Abigail off at Will's shop before heading back. Katherine sighed and nodded, following him to his study. "Sit down, please," he gestured. "I would like to speak about Sparrow."

"I'd prefer not to..."

"Please," interrupted James. Katherine nodded in defeat. "I think that it impressed you to see him again."

"It's normal," she said, looking away.

"And what are you going to do?" asked James.

Katherine shook his head. "Nothing"

"He wants to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about," she explained. "We aren't together anymore."

"He'll insist."

Katherine looked down. "Maybe it was a mistake coming back here. I thought he'd never come back."

"I think you decided right, Katie. It wouldn't matter where you were, he would have found you eventually. At least here, you'll be under my protection."

Katherine looked at him. "I just don't want there to be problems anymore between the two of you again, especially if it'll be my fault."

James sighed. "He's the only one to blame."

"Maybe it'll be convenient if we do talk," she said, thoughtfully. "To hear what he wants."

"You know already, don't you? He wants you back."

Katherine smiled softly. "It could be something else."

"Then why all the persistence? Please, Katie," he said, grabbing her hand. "Let me protect you."

"James, you've been so good with my father and me, but for nothing in the world would I want to see the two of you fighting again."

"There won't be any fighting if you'd give me the honor of giving me your hand." Katherine was startled by the sudden offer and immediately pulled her hand away. "Only then will Sparrow leave you alone and he'll forget about us."

"It's just that..."

"I'm not asking you to love me. Only with your comprehension and affection will be enough for me. We know each other very well, Katie. They will be kindness and respect between the two of us," he said, trying to convince her. "Besides, you'll bring a lot of happiness to your father. Please accept my hand, Katie."

Katherine sighed heavily and got up. "Please, James, let me think about it for a few days. I want to be sure of my answer." With that, she left his study.

James growled in frustration. He began to make plans for tomorrow night to see Carmen again. He needed a distraction and a drink.

* * *

Late that night, Jack sneaked in James' plantation, in search to speak with Katherine. He noticed the room she was staying in from a far. He didn't want to force this on Katherine and knew she'll get angry for going into her room late at night, but she gave him no option. He had to speak with her and explained what happened and the reason why he did what he did. Jack climbed up to her window and luckily the window was open.

Silently, he crept inside. He smirked to himself, seeing her sleeping form on the bed. However, he stopped cold when he saw another girl sleeping in the bed besides Katherine. _Who was she?_ Thought Jack. Carefully, he made his way to Katherine, trying not to wake them. Right when he was above her, he clamped his hand above her mouth.

Katherine woke up startled and wide-eyed as she met Jack's eyes. She didn't know why he was there or how he knew she was there.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. "I just want to talk."

**_

* * *

I mentioned James' sister, but she won't be a big part of the story. She'll probably be mentioned twice the most. Please review!_**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
**_

* * *

Katherine glared at him, shoving his hand out of the way and sitting up. She looked over to see if James' sister had woken up. Thankfully, she still was. She turned her attention back to Jack. "It's not the time nor the moment."

"You didn't leave me any choice," whispered Jack.

"You should leave, Jack," she said.

"No," he said, sternly.

Katherine looked back at Anne. " We can't talk here."

Jack got closer. "Let's go outside."

"So that James or another can see you? If you don't leave, I'll scream," warned Katherine.

"Do it," he challenged.

Katherine's glare intensified. "You always have to put force on your part. You don't have respect for no one or anything."

"We couldn't do things a different way." He inched closer even more. "I won't leave unless we talk."

Katherine huffed, grabbing her sheets to her chest. "Fine. Wait for me outside."

Jack got up, but stayed. "No."

Katherine sighed. "I have to put something on top."

Jack smirked. She was still the same Katherine he remembered. "Are you afraid that I'll see you?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Give me my robe." Jack grabbed and put it on her. They quickly made it out into the hall and quiet as possible. "What do you wish to speak about?"

"Not here. Let's go to the study," he said, grabbing her arm, but she pulled it back.

"No!" she hissed. "I won't do what you want."

Jack intimidated her by walking towards her as she walked away from him."I only said that because a worker might see us."

"At this time, everyone is asleep," she said, walking down the stair steps.

"You want nothing with me anymore, right?" he asked, noticing her tone of voice.

"Of course I don't! After all the things you said to me and how you embarrassed me. Not even after the ship was sold, you stole it back and yet knowing you could do that, you still insulted me. You did nothing to save our marriage. I offered to be at your side but you pushed me away. I'd be an idiot to accept you back."

"I know, Katie. I know that I hurt you, but I made a mistake. I'm very sorry."

Katherine looked away. "Your apology comes too late."

"Really?" asked Jack, coming closer. "Do you really mean it?"

"Who do you think you are?" she said angrily. "You are nothing to me now."

She went to move, but he stopped her. "I'll admit that I did that to pressure you on having a reason to leave me, but I regret it, Katie. I hate not looking at you everyday when I wake. A year without you was my personal hell." Again she turned away. "I love you, Katie. You are my life." Katherine could feel his breath on her neck. She closed her eyes in pleasure as he began to kiss i. How she dreamed of his kisses and how sweet they felt. He went to kiss her mouth, but she pulled away slightly. "Why do you resist? You also desire it."

Katherine stepped back to try and contain herself. "I can't."

"You lie, I just felt it," he said, looking into her eyes, moving to her again. "You still love me the same or more than before. You have to come back to me, Katie. Now."

Katherine shook her head and pulled away completely. "You think by only touching me, you can erase everything that happened?"

"Of course not, but I can explain."

"Come off it, Jack," hissed Katherine. "Do you really think you're the only man in this planet."

Jack cocked his head back. "I thought that for you I was."

"That's why you took advantage of that, right? Embarrassing me, saying nasty things to me. You have no idea how much I suffered. You even made me believe that I was more important that a ship. You even hurt me physically. You were so cruel."

"It hurt me more than you. I couldn't watch you suffer and always being worried if they'd arrest me again because I'm a pirate."

"Then why do you want me back?"

"Because I don't care. You were right. I was afraid that the edges of the map were filling and the legacy of piracy will be gone, but I don't care as long as you are with me. Please forgive me."

"I begged James to give you back your ship, but then my father told me we were going back to London. Then, Lizzie died and it was my fault. I wished her death."

"Don't say that, it's not true," said Jack.

Suddenly James' voice echoed in the house. Katherine could see the light of his candle. "Leave, please," she begged pushing Jack away into the darkness of the house.

She gasped when she saw James at the top of the stairs. "Katie, what are you doing? I heard noises and voices," he said, going down the stairs.

Katherine quickly wiped her tears away. "N-Nothing, I was just..."

"Is there someone else here?" asked James.

"No!" she answered, but Jack stepped back into the light. James' face contorted into a snarl.

"What are you doing here?" demanded James.

"I came to speak with Katie," simply responded Jack.

James looked back at her. "You opened the door for him?"

"Yes..."

"No," interrupted Jack. "I came in by a window."

"How dare you come into my home?" hissed James.

"I needed to speak with her," said Jack calmly.

"You ungrateful son of a..."

"Please, James, it was my fault," said Katherine desperately.

"That's enough," interrupted Jack again. "Stop with your insults. You are all those things and more."

"You dare insult me in my own home," growled James as he grabbed Jack. Katherine watched in horror as both men began to fight onto the floor, throwing punches at each other. Other servants began to wake and rushed to the scene, trying to break apart the two men. One of them pulled out a gun a fired. Katherine cried out as the bullet hit her arm. Jack caught her before she hit the floor.

"Katie," he shouted, looking at her wound. "You're hurt!"

"Go away, Sparrow," snarled James. "Do you want me to kill you?"

'We have to cure her!" yelled Jack. "Call for a doctor," he ordered and a servant quickly went for one.

"I told you to leave," said James, almost still not moved from Katherine's injury.

"We have to help her!" insisted Jack, getting angry. Jack picked up a panting and crying Katherine and placed her on a couch. He began to rip the cloth were she was shot and pressed on wound to stop it from bleeding. He could hear other people beginning to wake up, including Weatherby, asking what was going one, and rushing towards his daughter.

James cocked his gun again, pressing it on top of Jack's head. "Leave now or I'll kill you like the dog you are."

Katherine panted and looked at Jack. "Please go, Jack," she pleaded. "For the love of God, leave."

Jack looked at her as if begging for forgiveness and left, but not first without glaring at James. He was furious that he couldn't be at Katherine's side at this time, but what could he do? She begged and he complied.

* * *

Abigail went to visit Katherine the next day and to her shock she found out what had happened. "He dare to visit you last night? Isn't he afraid what the Commodore might do to him?"

Katherine shrugged. Her injury wasn't that serious. The doctor just ordered her to rest for a couple of days. "I don't know, but I'm tiered."

"Of what?" asked Abigail.

"Of everything," said Katherine, getting frustrated, thinking of what happened. Of being unhappy. Of being in the middle of two men that obviously hate each other. I noticed that tonight. They don't care about me. When they were fighting they didn't hear my pleas and begs."

Abigail sighed. "You know of men are, especially when they against each other. There's no room for a woman to get involved."

"I believe that the only reason James asked me to marry him is to bother Jack," said Katherine.

"You think?"

Katherine nodded. "And Jack's no better, he's violent, aggressive, he always wants to do what he wants, and that every woman has to fall at his feet. I'm sick and tiered. I don't want to know anything of the two of them. If they want to kill themselves, they can do it, but I don't want them to say that I'm the reason of it. This ends it, Abby. I can assure you of that.

Abigail looked at her friend. She knew that she was angry just because she was shot for their cause, but she also knew that deep inside Katherine, she still loved Jsck and only made up lies to push him away just like he did to her. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm going to think about it."

Just then Weatherby came in to see how she was doing. "Good morning Katherine, Abigail."

"Good morning, Governor."

"Katie, I have to talk to you about what happened last night. It was terrifying," he said. "We have to remedy this."

Katherine nodded. "I know."

"You have to marry James." Katherine looked up at him in shock. "I won't accept no for an answer, and if it's necessary as you father, I demand it." Katherine glared at him. Don't you see that this is the only way to get you away from that man."

"Father, I don't think that's the solution."

"It's the only option that we have, Katie. Last night proved what kind of man he really is. Because of him you almost could have died."

"It wasn't Jack's fault," she said, defensively. "One of James' servants shot the pistol.

"Yes, but Sparrow provoked everything," argued Weatherby. "Katie, that man will be your downfall. You'll end up like your sister and I don't want that."

"It's unfair, Father, that you're making me do something that I don't want."

"It's the best solution, Katie. I'm your father and I know what's good for you."

Katherine sighed. "If it makes you feel better, Father, I have no intention of going with Jack, but I don't want to marry James. I don't want him as a husband. I don't want to be married ever again."

**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner, but work has been hell on me for two weeks, but now I have it more calmed since Christmas is over. I hope all of you had a great Christmas and thanks again for the reviews. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Katherine felt irritated as she sat across the judge, Judge Martel, and next to Abigail and James. He was a new judge from London and was known for making fair decisions even to the poorest person. Apparently, James accused Jack of sneaking into his home, starting a fight with him and is the reason why Katherine got hurt. She was tiered of also getting stuck in the middle, but James will have to learn the hard way.

"Please, Miss Swann," said Judge Martel. "Explain everything from the beginning." There was a writer that wrote down everything the witness said. Katherine nodded. "Of course, sir. I opened the door for Captain Sparrow."

"You're not telling the truth, Katie," warned James, glaring at her.

"Please, Commodore, let her explain."

"But she's lying. She's going this to protect him."

Katherine shook her head. "I'm not protecting him. Jack sent me a message to talk at night."

"And you welcomed him in your nightgown," scowled James.

"If you don't keep your silence, I'm going to interrupt the proceedings and wait until Miss Swann is well enough to go down to the court house for the testimony."

"There's no need for that," said Katherine, softly.

The judge sighed. "I just warn you that you're under oath."

Katherine blinked. "I have no reason to lie. I'm telling you everything what happened."

Judge Martel nodded. "Was the message written or spoken?"

"Written," responded Katherine.

"Do you still have it?"

Katherine shrugged. "I tore it up."

"Who gave it to you?"

Katherine glanced at Abigail. "My friend, Abby."

"And who gave it to her?" asked the Judge.

"A crew member to the Black Pearl, Mr. Gibbs," explained Katherine.

"That's a lie and you know it, Katie," growled James.

"I'm sorry you don't believe me James. I feel embarrassed that I didn't ask for your permission first since I am a guest in your home and maybe you wouldn't have gotten so upset, seeing Jack," she said, looking down. She never knew she was that much of a good liar. "Maybe you might not have started the fight."

Judge Martel looked at James. "I thought Sparrow started the fight."

"He wouldn't leave my home when I told him to, so he gave me no choice," explained James.

Katherine felt a strange tension in the room. "Everything was my fault, sir," she said. "I'm very sorry. Is that enough of my testimony?"

The side of Judge Martel's mouth twitched. There was no other evidence he could get out of Katherine. Katherine smiled secretly at Abigail, knowing that she just saved Jack's life again.

* * *

"Captain," said Mr. Gibbs.

"Yeah?" asked Jack as he sipped from his bottle and studied a map.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner are here to see you."

Jack looked up as Mr. Gibbs he let Will and Abigail into his cabin. "Ah, the happy married couple!" he greeted. "Should've invited me. I love weddings!"

"You like to drink at them," teased Abigail.

Jack smirked. "Aye, I do. So what are you going to name the rugrat when it's born?"

"Jennifer if she's a girl or William if he's a boy," answered Will.

"Well, I'm happy for the two's of ya. What bring you over here?" asked Jack.

"I have a letter from Katie," said Abigail, handing it over to him.

Jack quickly opened it and read it. A smile crept on his face. "It says that I should say that I sent a letter to her so that we could meet."

"Yes, the Commodore accused you of breaking into his plantation, but Katie denied it," said Abigail.

"She wants to protect you, Jack," chuckled Mr. Gibbs.

"H-How is she?" asked Jack.

"She's fine," said Abigail.

"Tell her that I said thank you for doing this for me. I knew it. She still loves me."

* * *

"Katie, I believe that what you did with Sparrow was a mistake," said James as they entered his study.

"Why?" asked Katherine.

James sighed. "Instead of calming the hostilities between us, you're provoking them. Don't you understand that by defending him, it only gives him illusions that you still care about him?"

"James, I want to fully understand this," said an angry Katherine. "I don't want you or Jack to take me as an excuse for you hatred towards each other."

"It's him that is using you as an excuse to fight me. While he says that he loves you, he's probably getting his hands on those women in the taverns he goes to," said James, raising his voice.

Katherine stiffened. "Why do you say that?"

James scowled. "He's a pirate, Katie. What do you expect? He's trying to seduce you to provoke me."

"And you James? Aren't you doing the same thing?" said Katherine, glaring at him.

"By only asking me that offends me. Since I've found out what your sister did to me, there is not one day that I regret breaking our engagement." Katherine eyed him mysteriously. "And even the day when we found out that they supposedly had fled together on that ship and that they had died, I proposed to you, remember? That's why you shouldn't think that I only want to marry you just so that I can get to Sparrow."

Katherine sighed. "I apologize then. I'm very thankful for such a generous offer, but I have no intention of marrying again."

"But you reassured me..."

"No, I told you that I'd think about it," interrupted Katherine, "and I already did."

"Please, know each other well and we've been through a lot together."

"I think you'd be better off with someone else," she said, looking away.

"I don't want another one," said James, stubbornly. "You are the only one that matters to me."

Katherine stood up. "I beg you not to insist because it'll do you no good."

"Why?" he asked also standing up. "Are you planning to go back to him?"

"Not with him or anyone else," she simply said.

"What will happen to you then? You also have to think about your father. He doesn't seem as strong as he was before. You have no money of your own, Katie."

"Look, James, my father and I are well financially. He's the governor and the house is about done, so we can go back and stop living here as guests. Even if my father insists on me marrying you, I'll move by myself and rent a room as long as I finally live in peace. If anything happens otherwise, then I'll see what I'll do. Excuse me," she said, walking out of James' study.

* * *

James smirked as he knocked on Carmen's door. It had been a long year and strangely enough, he had missed her. His need for her grew again much like before as a confidant, a choice maker, and maybe a secret lover. When she opened the door to his shock she had changed nothing. She was still the same gypsy he knew when he first met her.

Carmen's brow rose and crossed her arms seeing James on her door step. She almost smirked at his sight. She had wondered when he would come visit her from his trip from London and at last he came at the end of the week.

"Are you just going to leave me standing here?" asked James.

"Maybe or maybe not. I haven't decided yet," she responded, smirking.

"Are you mad that I left without saying anything to you?"

"Or should I be mad that you plan to be engaged with Katie, but still use me for sex."

James shook his head. "I wouldn't do that."

Carmen shrugged and walked into the house with him following her. "Why should I make myself useful to you?" She almost gasped when she felt him behind her so close she could almost feel his breath.

"Because you feel the same passion I do when we're together. You can't resist me like I can't resist you," he whispered, tracing his lips across her shoulder and neck. His hand gripped her hips when the other went under her shirt.

Carmen turned her head back to look at him. "Do you care about me?" she asked softly, their lips close to touching.

James traced her face with his finger. "I do," he said, pressing his lips to hers. They made their way to her bedroom and let the passion consume them both.

* * *

Katherine smiled as she walked inside Will's blacksmith shop. She was glad that she was out of James' watch for now. She moved back into the governor's mansion again with Weatherby, but James still came back everyday to check upon her. Though she hated doing it, she decided to move to an apartment once her arm healed. She could even ask at the convent if they needed any sowing for the wealthy woman of Port Royal. She could also help Abigail and Will with the shop to pay for rent. She couldn't stand living with her father anymore. He was always persisted her into marrying James, but Katherine wouldn't listen to him. She needed peace before she went insane.

When she turned, to her surprise Jack stood there looking at her. He seemed just as shocked to see her, as well. Will just smiled at them looking innocent. "Uh, I have to deliver something to a client. I'll be back soon," he said, walking out the door.

Abigail, too, smiled to herself. "I have laundry to do," she said and left quickly.

"Was this planned?" asked Katherine, turning away from his eyes.

"In a way, yes," admitted Jack. "I needed to talk to you."

Katherine sighed and nodded. "Alright," she said, sitting down on a chair.

Jack sat next to her. "Does your arm still hurt?" he asked.

Katherine shook her head. "Not really."

"I'm sorry that it happened. I know it was my fault," he said, looking at her, but she still didn't look at him. "Katie," he whispered. "Come back to me."

She finally looked at him. "Not any more, Jack."

"Katie, you know why I did what I did," he said, getting nearer.

"Yes, but I have no desire to go back with you."

"Why do you resist?" he hissed lowly. "I know you still love me."

Katherine scowled. "Stop it, Jack," she said, standing. "Don't you understand that what we had is over?"

"Are you going to marry Norrington?" he asked, growling, also standing.

"No," she responded quickly.

Jack eyed her. "Why?"

She sighed. "Fine, I'll explain it to you. I know that what happened was not your fault, but since I met you, for various circumstances, I haven't been able to live my life in peace. The time has come that want to have a normal life."

"I understand, Katie, but I promise..."

"No! Don't promise anything!" shouted Katherine. They were both startled by her outburst. "I don't doubt that you have the best intentions, Jack," she said more calmly, "but that won't be possible."

Jack sighed frustrated. "If you're talking about Norrington..."

Again she interrupted him. "I say it for the two of you. I don't want to be the reason that the two of you keep fighting."

"We can leave on the _Pearl," _he suggested.

"I once offered you that, Jack," she said, loosing her patience. "You told me that the distance wouldn't stop James from catching us."

Jack glared at her. "Is that why you won't comeback with me? Because you're afraid that he'll provoke me?"

"You provoke him, too, Jack," accused Katherine. "You did it the day you found me in the market, and then you broke into his house."

Jack stepped closer to her. "I needed to talk with you. I needed to ask for your forgiveness, Katie, and to tell you that I love you more than my life." Katherine again turned away. She felt his hand reaching hers. "I love you."

Katherine snatched her hand away. "Stop," she hissed. "Why can't you accept it?"

"Because it's not fair that we sacrifice ourselves for a stupid vengeance. I'm tiered of Norrington!"

"And I'm tiered of the two of you, too!" yelled Katherine. "You pushed me away from your side so I wouldn't suffer, and now that I'm ready to give you up, you come back and torment me again." Jack turned around, pressing her against his body and making her gasp. "Don't... At least for once in your life act like a gentleman."

"I never was, Katie," he said, looking into her eyes. "That's how you loved me."

"That's it Jack. I _loved _you, but not anymore."

Jack looked down at her lips. "I don't believe you. You're shaking."

Katherine's face hardened and shoved him with her good hand. "You bloody pirate," she cursed as she left, leaving him stunned.

_**

* * *

Hope you guys liked it and please review.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

**_

_A few weeks later_

Katherine was making the bed in her rented apartment. Her wound finally had healed and she quickly moved out of her house to her father's shame. He and James both tried to stop her, even by force but Will and Abigail were luckily there and sent for Judge Martel. By law, Katherine was old enough to make her own decisions and Weatherby, along with James, were forced to let her go.

Katherine's head shot up when the door of her room knocked. "Katie, may I come in?" asked the owner of the apartment, Ava Matthews.

"Of course, Mrs. Matthews," said Katherine.

Ava opened the door and Katherine was shocked to see Jack coming in behind her. "You have a visitor, loss," she said and then left them alone.

"Good morning," he said as she went back to fixing the bed. "I wanted to know if you need anything."

"No, I don't," she simply said. "Did Will tell you where I was?"

"Aye," he responded. "It's a small room."

Katherine glanced at him. "It's enough. If you'd please excuse me, I have to change because I'm going out."

She went to move, but he blocked her way. "I see you've recovered,"' he commented. "Why are you doing this, Katie? You know you could have come to me…"

"I don't need much. Besides, I like living alone."

Jack cocked his head back. "Do you really?"

"Yes. Haven't you… been on land for too long?"

"I'd rather be closer to you," he whispered. "Besides you are still my wife in the eyes of God. You have to come with me."

"That didn't stop you before," she said. "Would you force me to come back with you?"

"I love you so much that I would do that."

Katherine's look darkened. "I apologize, but I have many things to do, so if you would excuse me," she said, walking past him and towards the drawer.

"Then can I come in the afternoon?"

"I won't be here," she responded quickly.

Jack just nodded. "Oh, before I leave, I must tell you this, Katie. You shouldn't curse, luv, it doesn't suit you."

Katherine watched as he left, but couldn't help but smile just a bit.

* * *

Once Katherine came back from doing her errands, she was surprised to see her father waiting for her in her room. "Father, what a pleasant surprise," she said, smiling.

"Where did you go?" demanded Weatherby.

"I went to ask Madame Claire if they needed any help with bordering or sowing for work."

"And you aren't embarrassed, Katie," spat her father.

Katherine sighed. "Why did you come here, Father? Did you come here to yell at me or to ask for me to come back? Because if it's so, then you're wasting your time."

"As a father, I have to make you seek reason even if my words hurt," he said, getting up.

"Yes, your words hurt because you're being unfair to me. You've always been unfair. If I'm unhappy, you're the main person to blame."

Weatherby looked at his daughter in shock. "Have you gone mad? How dare you say that?"

"I dare because I'm tiered. Now is the time for the truth to come out," she said, angrily. "Since the beginning you've forced me to do things I didn't want to."

"I've never…"

"Weren't you the one who went to Father Francis and asked him to talk me out of the convent?" accused Katherine. "Then you forced me to go to James' plantation so that I could protect Lizzie from the shame."

"How could you say that?" he said, softly.

"Because it's true! You worried more about her than what I was feeling. You let me take the blame when James thought I was having an affair with Jack rather than accusing Lizzie. That when you forced me to marry. You almost made me choose Lt. Gillette!"

"He would have been a better suitor than Sparrow," he scowled.

"That's not true! Gillette is a nasty individual who wanted to marry me in exchange for money, not Jack. Jack has been the best thing to ever happen to me!"

"He's been the reason to your distress!"

"No, he's not!

"Didn't he say that he didn't want you anymore? That you were nothing but a distraction?"

Katherine glared at him. "That might be so, but that was _our_ problem and you had no right to intervene. You and he agreed on something, right?"

"I did it for you, Katie. You didn't deserve to be with that pirate!" he spat.

"He might be a pirate, but he's a good man!" she defended.

"I can't believe you're defending him. He's the reason why you're sister was so unlucky."

"Please, forgive me, Father. I know my sister is dead, but she was egotistic and only cared about herself. She had no decency. Don't you wonder why she decided to ride on that horse when she never did so? She needed to fake her fall so that no one would know that she lost the baby. James told me himself!"

"How dare you speak of your dead sister that way? Have you no sympathy?" Katherine too couldn't believe what she had said. She let her feelings do the talking for her.

The door then knocked. "Katie, it's me, Jack."

Weatherby glared at her. "Is that why you wanted to move by yourself? You want to become his whore?"

Jack burst into the room. "Sir, I won't allow you to speak to her that way," said Jack, coming in. He had heard shouts coming in from Katherine's room.

"Jack, please, I beg you to leave," she said, desperately.

"No, I won't leave," he said, walking to her side. "I won't let you to disrespect my wife."

"She's not your wife anymore!" shouted Weatherby.

"Stop it!" cried Katherine, getting their attention.

"He wanted to push you away, Katie," said Weatherby. "He embarrassed in from of all of Port Royal."

"But I wanted to get her away only for a short time while everything calmed down. It was you who told me that it'd be forever."

Katherine looked at her father in disbelief. "Is that true, Father?"

"It's a lie!"

"No, I'm not a liar!" shouted Jack back at Weatherby. "I admit that I made an error for leaving Katie and for that I apologize," he said, looking at her.

Weatherby shook his head. "Do you think my daughter is just a joke to you that you can do what you want with her?"

Katherine charged to the door already crying. "That's enough! I'll ask for the two of you to leave, please."

"You dare to throw me out of here, Katie," said her father.

"I'm not throwing you out. I just can't stand seeing you fighting with him."

Jack glared at both Swann's and left without a word. Weatherby sighed and left, too, ashamed of his daughter.

* * *

Katherine burst into Will's and Abigail's apartment. She received a message from Mr. Gibbs that Abigail wasn't feeling very well and that she might loose her baby even her life. She rushed immediately to the aide of her best friend. When she tried to go into the room, she was stopped by Jack.

"Let's me go, Jack," she said, crying.

"I can't, Katie. The doctor's in there with her now. Not even Will can go in," explained Jack.

She looked up at him. "How's he taking it?" she whispered.

Jack turned his head. "Not so good."

Katherine looked over his shoulder and saw Will slumped against the wall, staring at nothing. She walked towards him and kneeled next to him. "It'll be alright, Will. God won't let anything bad happen to Abby."

Will finally looked up after moments of silence. He had tears in his eyes and also saw them in hers. He leaned his head on her shoulder and burst into tears. Katherine held him tightly like the brother she never had. She could fell his pain because it was the same thing that she felt when she thought had Jack died.

Jack stepped out of their small living room and went downstairs to the shop. He knew that they'll needed their space.

* * *

Jack looked up as Katherine walked down the stairs. Her face was red and stained with her tears. "How is she?"

Katherine sighed. "I don't know. The doctor is still with her, but he let Will go in. We should find out soon enough." She felt uneasy as Jack approached her not taking his eyes off her. It was the same look he'd gave her when he was about to make love to her. If Jack was truly faithful to her in all the sense, he must be desperate to have a woman.

"I want to ask you something, Katie?" he said. "Are you coming back with me, yes or no?" Katherine looked away. "Why don't you answer me?"

"It's not easy to answer, Jack. By law we aren't married…"

"But we are in the eyes of God," he finished.

"I already told myself not to return to you."

"Is it so difficult to forgive?" he asked.

"It's not just that. There are a lot of things involved, too," she said, turning away.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand," she said, turning back towards him.

"Why?"

"They are my problems and you probably wouldn't care about it."

Jack cocked his head back. "Everything involving you is important to me."

Katherine looked down, blinking furiously. "Then respect my decisions and don't force me to do anything that I wouldn't want to do."

Jack shook his head. "I don't want to force anything on you, but to convince you."

Katherine's face hardened. "Let's say I don't want to be convinced."

Jack growled inwardly. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"No, you are," she fired back. "In your own words, you threw me from your side so that I wouldn't suffer. You told me that you didn't want to share the same problems you had with me. Why do you insist for me to come back to you? What has changed?"

Jack sighed. "The Royal Navy isn't so hot on my trail any longer."

"And your fights with James? Don't you think that he'll increase the seize for your capture? It's a miracle he hasn't done it yet."

"Katie, I need you. I can't live without you," he said.

"You could when you sailed the seas for a year."

"Katie, please," he said, reaching for her, but she pulled away in fury. "I'm sorry. I promise…"

"I don't believe in your promises, Jack! I'm not blaming you, but it's out of your hands. We can't be together again. I don't want your demise, or mine, or James'."

"Norrington has to suck it up," growled Jack.

"You know he won't," she growled back. "I don't want to carry the downfall of the two of you in my conscience."

"This has nothing to do with you."

"No, but you're using me as an excuse."

"I'm not."

Katherine sighed. "Fine. You aren't, but he is."

"And we should renounce our love because he doesn't like it? That's bullshit, Katie," he yelled. "I'm not going to accept this."

"I will!"

"You rather agree with him than with me? I'm your husband."

Katherine groaned. "It has nothing to do with agreeing with him or you. What? I don't count? Don't I have my own opinions of what I should or should not do? I'm sick and tiered of all of this. I want to live in peace. Can't you understand this? Please, Jack, even if we do get our marriage legal again, don't force me to back with you."

"No, Katie. I can consent to whatever you want, but not that. Not for pride or give Norrington the kicks, it's because you're the woman that I've loved most in my life." Katherine blinked. She felt the air leaving her body. He was doing it again. He was hypnotizing her with his eyes. "You're mine, Katie," he said, stepping near. "We are made for one another. Not even a hundred Norringtons will ever separate me from you."

"Well, maybe I can," she said, still with a straight face. "If you force me, you'll make me very unhappy."

"That's not true. Of course, there will be problems, but the happy moments? They're going to out weigh them." Jack lifted her chin up. "Let me show you."

Katherine felt her mouth go dry. "No," she whispered turning her head, but Jack pulled her back to him. He grabbed her waist. She slowly looked up into his eyes, lingering back to his lips.

"It's been so long, Katie." She could feel his breath on her lips as he leaned closer. "I'm desperate."

She gasped softly as his body touched her, pulling her into him. Katherine couldn't take it anymore. She was human. She cupped the side of his face and let him ravish her lips. His lips trailed across hers, licking and biting, tasting her. She did the same, bringing him closer. She was just as desperate as he was. A year without him, his warmth, and his love was too hard to resist now that she was with him again. He wanted to take her, even against the wall and she was willing to oblige.

They gently parted their lips, gasping for air. "Come with me to the _Pearl_."

"I don't want to," she whispered looking into his eyes.

Jack touched her face and traced her lips with his thumb. "Yes, you do."

"Please, don't do this to me. You're cruel."

Jack was about to kiss her again, but heard the foot steps of Mr. Gibbs, coming down stairs. Katherine turned her head slightly in embarrassment, while Jack glared at him for interrupting their intimate moment.

"The doctor said that Mrs. Turner will be fine and so will the baby," said Mr. Gibbs uneasily. "She just needs a bit more rest."

Katherine smiled. "That's wonderful. I'll go see her," she said, going up the stairs.

"We'll stay here until you're ready to go home," said Jack, stopping her. "I wouldn't want you to go home without anyone." Katherine glanced at him, but said nothing. She made her way quickly upstairs to see Abigail.

* * *

After taking Katherine home, Jack decided to act fast. He needed to show her that she still loved him and by doing that he was going to make love to her. Jack walked into Katherine's room that night through her apartment's window. He noticed that she was sleeping. He quickly took off his coat and hat. He took off his belt and left it in a pile on the floor. He heard her soft breathing, saw her slight movements. She was beautiful and he planned to make her his again.

He sat at the edge of the bed and moved closer, trying not to wake her. He gently pushed her sheets back. He learned in and pressed his lips against her temple. She stirred and slightly opened her eyes.

"Don't say anything," said Jack before she opened her mouth. "Please, Katie." He covered her mouth with his.

She let him take over again, both united, body and soul as one. Jack took of the rest of his clothes off and pulled her nightgown off too.

Katherine sighed as he opened her legs and slid between them. She could feel his erection hard already. Her juices flowed onto the head of his shaft as his hands grabbed her breasts and suckled them. Her hand grasped the back of his head and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Jack looked up at her and saw the passion return to her eyes. "I love you, Katie," he said, tracing the back of her head and feeling the beads that he had given her.

"I love you, too, Jack," she whispered.

Jack smirked and covered her already bruised lips again. Katherine gasped when he slid into her wet passage. "You're mine, Katie," he growled as he began to move inside her.

Katherine could only whimper in pleasure as he penetrated her body. Her hands were running over his chest and arms, making him move faster into her. He watched as she moaned and called out his name as he invaded his body.

"More, Jack. Faster," she called out in a plea. His lips thrust wildly and she lifted her to meet with his. She pulled him closer, kissing him, tangling her fingers into his hair.

"You're so wet, so tight," groaned Jack through their lips. Both of their bodied were hot in need. It's been a year since he's had her.

Jack began to feel her walls begin to pulse. With her moans and the look of desperation in her face, he knew she was coming. She clawed the sheets and began to tremble. His hand traveled to where they connected and began to rub her nub. "Oh, Jack, don't stop."

"Come for me, Katie," he growled, thrusting harder.

Katherine arched her back up and held onto Jack's body as her body spasm and trembled from the climax. She yelled his name as he felt her juiced leaking onto his erection. Jack thrust harder and shoved into her heat until he too felt his own orgasm taking over his body. He growled and yelled out her name as he came deep inside her, filling her with his seed. They were covered in sweat, panted, and trembled as they looked into each other's eyes.

Katherine stroked his face, tenderly. "You still are bold, Jack," she said. "You shouldn't have done this to me. You abused."

Jack sighed and collapsed beside her, taking her into his arms. "You didn't leave me any other choice. I just wanted to show you that you still love me like I do."

"I told you I didn't want to go back."

"You haven't yet," he said, stroking her hair.

Katherine smiled. "You know what I mean."

"Why can't you just leave everything to me, Katie?" he asked.

"Because it's not in your hands for us to be happy. We have so many things between us, my father, James. There wouldn't be peace for neither of us, only moments we share in bed, but not everything resorts to that. It'll be silly to say that I don't love you. Of course I do."

"Then," he said. "Don't worry about Norrington. I'll fix everything."

"And how will you fix it? By killing him?"

Jack sighed angrily. "It's not fair that we have to hide over love and be apart because of Norrington's ambitious."

"Then what are you going to do to avoid it, talk to him? He won't listen to you. Challenge him to a duel? If you kill him, you go to jail and if you die…"

"At least everything would end," he said, looking away.

Katherine forced him to look at her again. "For you, but what about me? I always understood why you pushed me away, though I didn't agree on the way you did it. I felt really hurt. I wanted to put walls to forget you. I blamed myself for Lizzie's death. I wanted to make an excuse that I promised her on her death bed that I'd never go back with you. Then you come at night, you get into my bed, and you make love to me, destroying all my defenses. Understand, Jack, that I don't want anything to happen to you. I prefer to see you from far, but alive."

"That doesn't work," hissed Jack. "I tried to do that, but it's a torture worse than death. I love you, Katie," he said, cupping her face. Katherine leaned into his hand, kissing it. "I never cheated you," he whispered, tracing her lips. "Not even in thought. For me there is no one but you… That's all I can stay and I won't renounce you. I don't want to."

**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!_**

_

* * *

_Katherine woke up the next day wrapped in the arms of Jack. She was surprised he didn't leave just in case someone would have seen them together. It was indecent. On the other hand, she liked waking up with him. She kissed his forehead, making him stir.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

"Don't be," he said, touching her lips. "I've waited for so long to wake at your side."

Katherine grinned. "We have to change before someone notices that I have a man in my room," she said, getting up.

Jack groaned. "Fine, but after we change, we're going to the _Black Pearl. _Me crew and I hate being on land for too long."

Katherine froze when he mentioned that. "Jack, I'm not going," she said, putting on her dress for the day.

Jack frowned. "Why not? You are my wife and you belong with me."

"Our marriage is annulled. I can't just jump ship with you. It'll be improper."

"Katie, please," scowled Jack. "We are married by the church, aren't we? Besides, you should know that I don't care about England's law, you must know that. I'll marry us on me ship, that way you'll be me wife by pirate law, just like I promised."

"England's law is important to me, Jack. Your case as been cleared from the head guard's murder, the reason why James annulled the wedding. If we present our case, we can renew our marriage. It shouldn't take more than a few months."

"Months?! No, Katie! It doesn't matter if it takes a few months or today, you should be with me."

Katherine hesitated. "I still haven't decided if I want to go back with you. I have to think about it."

"There's nothing to think about."

"Well, I want to think about it."

"There is no reason for us to be apart, Katie."

She sighed. "What about James?" She walked to him and pressed her head on his chest. "I'm scared, Jack."

Jack cupped her face. "Don't cry, Katie. I'll take care of it. Trust me."

Katherine hugged him. "Promise... swear to me that no matter what he does or says, don't let him provoke you."

"Everything has a limit. I would do anything for you even to avoid this, but I can't with this."

"Jack, just answer one question. Let's say James challenges you to a duel. If you die, life will have no meaning to me, but if you win, would you have a clear conscience that you just killed a man."

"He wouldn't be the first, Katie," he said.

"I know, but the men you've killed had a reason to be killed. James has just been hurt by the cruel injustices of life. You are a good man, Jack. Don't change that because not even aristocrats have that quality."

"I prefer to have that shame than have you apart from my side. Understand this, Katie, I _need_ you by my side." Katherine smiled. "You are like air to me. Not once have I not thought of you. I've thought of other things, but you're always been there with me, in my head, in my soul, and I'm so greedy that I'd force you to come back to me. If you'd belong to another, I'd take you from him. I swear it."

"Don't say that, Jack," she said, getting vulnerable by his words. "You're making it difficult."

"I say it because I mean it and because I want you to take that absurd idea out of your head of not returning to me. I won't permit it, Katie," he said before kissing her.

* * *

_A month later_

At night, a drunken James went to the housing that Katherine was staying at. Clumsily, he knocked on her door and waited for it to open. Ava had told him where her room was, but the elderly lady told him that it was too late for him to visit Katherine. He, however, didn't listen. When the door open slightly, she was surprise to see him.

James forced the door open and made his way inside. Katherine gasped as he slammed the door shut.

"I see you're ready for bed," he slurred. Katherine frantically tried to put her robe on, but he snatched it away. He slowly approached her, but she stepped away from each move he took. "Is this why you moved here, so that you can return with Sparrow?"

"N-No, it's not true," she stuttered. She cried out when she hit the wall. She was now trapped between him and the wall. "Please, let's talk about this tomorrow when you're sober."

"I'm fine," he growled, trapping her with his arm. "I never imagined that underneath your dresses lay a beautiful body."

Katherine gasped as he grabbed her arms. "You're drunk, James," she said, struggling against his grip.

"You know that Sparrow has offended me."

"Stop with your lied," said Katherine, trying to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"You want to go back to him!" he barked. "Don't worry, you will, but not before I have you. If Sparrow had Elizabeth, then I'll have you."

Katherine cried as he shoved her down the bed. He quickly got on top of her, trying to kiss her and touch her, but she struggled, kicking and punching. She then got a good kick and hit him between his legs, making him yelp out in pain. She scrambled to her feet, clutching her robe and tried to cover herself.

"How could you do this to me, James?" she whispered. "I never thought you were capable of this. Leave! I won't tell anyone what happened, just leave, please."

James got up, too, with wobbly legs. "I don't want you to go back with Sparrow, but if you do, I'll tell him that I forced you to sleep with me," he said before leaving.

Katherine let out a sob of frustration. She didn't know what she'll do if Jack found out because all hell will break loose once he does.

* * *

Carmen was startled to see James collapsed on her door step. It was late at night and she wondered what had happened to him. He looked drunk and his eyes were bloodshot.

"James, what the bloody hell happened to you?" she asked, trying to get him into her house.

"I think I did something bad," he mumbled. "I needed your company," he said, laughing.

Carmen just sighed as she sat him down on her couch. "I'll get you some tea."

* * *

The next morning, Jack went to look for Katherine again, but bumped into Ava along the way. She looked upset. He had been away for a while. He sailed for about a month. If he didn't keep his crew happy, he knew they would mutiny him. He wasn't willing to give up the _Pearl_ or give up being her captain. It pained him to part from Katherine, but he also knew he should give her more time to relax and think about returning back to him. This time he was going to use force. She'll hate him for a while, but he had a card up his sleeve.

"Good morning, Mrs. Matthews," he greeted. "I'm here to see, Katie."

Ava sighed. "Look, sir, this is a decent apartment and I'm getting tiered of so many men that are coming to visit her."

Jack frowned. "Many men?"

"Well, you and the Commodore are the main ones, but during indecent hours."

"What?" asked Jack.

"Well, yesterday night, Commodore Norrington came to visit her and he seemed very drunk," she explained. "He stayed in her room for a while, doing who knows what. If there visits don't stop, I'm going to be forced to tell Miss Katie that she has to leave. Excuse me, sir," said Ava as she left to the market.

Jack sighed heavily in frustration and went up to Katherine's room. He opened the door and saw her arranging a bouquet of flowers. She looked up, a bit startled to see him. She missed him during his voyage, but she had a feeling that he'd return. Memories of last night crept back and decided to play it cool. Jack would kill James with no remorse.

"You came back," she said bluntly.

Jack nodded. "How are you?" he asked.

"Fine," she said in a small voice. "Abby came by today with Will. She recovered very well. She said that she and Will are planning to go with you once you go back to sea again."

Jack gave her a look. "What was Norrington doing here last night?"

Katherine gulped, her eyes wide open. "L-Last night?"

"Yes, did you forget?" he said, eying her.

"N-No."

"Why was he here?" he asked again.

Katherine put on a fake smile. "To visit me, of course."

"At that hour," he said, curiously. "Drunk, too."

"Who told you?" wondered Katherine.

"Your caretaker," he responded, quickly.

"I-It wasn't that late and..."

"And what? Why are you so nervous, Katie?" he questioned.

"Why are you fussing me with questions?!" she retorted back, getting angry.

"I have the right to do so," he said, raising his voice, too. "I'm your husband."

"I told you what we need to do to fix that."

"And I told you I don't care about it. It makes no difference if we wait."

"Not for you, but it does to me," she spat. "Besides, I still haven't decided if I want to go back with you or not."

"Katie," said Jack, loosing his patience. "What was Norrington doing her last night?"

Katherine huffed. "I told you already. He came to talk," she said, looking away.

Jack lifted her face so that she was looking straight at him. "What did you guys talk about?"

"O-Of my father."

Jack cocked his head back. "I don't believe you."

"Well, I don't care if you believe me or not," she said, glaring at him.

Jack bit the inside of his mouth. "Pick up your things because we're leaving."

"I don't want to go anywhere."

"You're coming with me," he growled. "Now!

Katherine glared at him. "You can't make me!" She went to move, but he blocked her path. "If you force me, I'll never forgive you," she whispered.

"Pick up your things," he ordered. "You're not staying one more minute here and you still haven't told me why Norrington came last night."

"If you want to force me out of here, you'll have to yank me by the hair and dragging me through all of Port Royal."

"You know that I'm capable of doing that!"

"But I can't live with you when our marriage isn't fixed!"

"For your benefit, I won't sleep in the _Pearl_ tonight."

Katherine was shocked at him saying that and even more so when she slapped him. Jack blinked a couple of times. "Let's go," he said more calmly.

Katherine shook her head. "Don't make me, Jack."

"Let's go. It's time for you to come back to me," he said, lowly. She glared at him for a moment knowing that he won't change his mind. He opened the door so that she could leave. "I'll tell one of my crew members to pick up your stuff and pay the caretaker."

"There's no need. I paid a month in advance," she scowled. He knew she was angry, but could deal with that as long as she was back with him. Finally!

* * *

Katherine paced in Jack's cabin. She had been there all day. It wasn't to her knowledge if he was in still on the ship or if he was around town._ Maybe even looking for comfort_, she thought sadly. She jumped when the door opened and in came he with a couple of his crew with her bags and a meal for two.

"May I ask where you were all day?" she asked quietly.

Jack stared at her for a moment before answering her. "I went to pick up your things, then I went to see some supplies before we head back to sea. I stopped by Will's shop, too, and informed him that I had you back. They'll come by tomorrow. We should leave in about two days."

Katherine only nodded. They stayed quiet for a moment until she decided to eat a bit. Jack sighed. "Katie, I want us to have that confidence we had before. Your silence is nerving. Talk to me, please." She said nothing. "If this is about the way I brought you here, I apologize." He slowly lifted her face, tracing her cheeks with his finger. "You're my wife and I want you at my side."

"I-I want to leave."

"Why?" he asked, taking his hand back. "If you say that it's because you don't love me, It's a lie. I know it."

"Jack, I didn't even say good-bye to my father. I'm afraid to leave him alone now that Lizzie's gone."

"That didn't stop you the first time we left when we first married. You can always say your good-byes tomorrow. It's not like I won't let you come visit him where we're near here again. There's something else, Katie. I know there is," said Jack. "It has to do with Norrington and the visit he paid you last night." Katherine snapped her head back to his. "Did he threaten you? Did he tell you something? Did he do something to you?"

"No!" she responded quickly.

"Of course he did. He had to have done something that you refuse to tell me."

"It's just that I don't want to talk about this anymore!" she shouted. "I don't want to live with you anymore is that so hard to understand?"

"Yes, it is and if you won't tell me, I'm capable of going to Norrington's house and ask him myself."

"No!"

"Then tell me, damn it!"

Katherine huffed. "He came to say good-bye."

"Where is he going?"

"T-To his plantation," she lied. "He left today."

"What else because Mrs. Matthews said he was in your room for a while," said Jack.

"W-We talked about my father. T-Then he asked me if I was going to go back with you."

"And what did you answer?"

"T-That I didn't know," she responded. "He told me to think about well."

Jack sighed. "I don't believe a word you're saying."

"Well, I don't care," she hissed.

"Besides, I don't understand why you opened the door to him that late at night, especially when you were alone."

"I did it and what?" Katherine let out a sigh of breath, trying to control her nerves. "Why can't we forget what happened and never discuss disagreeable topics for the sake of our marriage. If you can grant me that wish, then I'll stay."

Jack took her hand and lifted it to his lips. "Agreed." Katherine smiled as he held her hand. "If you want, I can sleep in one of the extra cabins while you could sleep here."

Katherine looked up at him from her plate and blushed. "You can sleep with me if you want," she said, smiling.

Jack gave her a wolfy grin. "I'm not hungry anymore."

**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Working like crazy, but managed to write a chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews! Just one more chapter!!_**

* * *

_Mature Content_

Katherine blushed and laughed as Jack pulled her by her arm. She didn't know where they were going, but from what she is noticing, it was by a deserted beach on the other side of the island. Katherine gasped for the multiple time of their little trip as Jack stopped immediately and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. She sighed into the kiss and pulled him closer, yanking at his hair softly as she kissed back.

"No," whimpered Katherine as he pulled away, but Jack silenced her with his finger.

"We're here," he simply said.

She raised a brow. "Where's here?" she questioned. Jack smirked knowingly, but said nothing. He pulled a few branches away from the trees and exposed a magnificent view of the sea and the sun setting on the horizon. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

Jack chuckled and pulled her closer to the water. At the edge of the beach, he laid the blanket that he was carrying. He sat on it and extended for her hand. When he got a hold of it, he pulled a shrieking Katherine down next to him.

"Why…?"

Again silenced with a kiss.

He pulled away and she got a chance to see his chocolate brown eyes. "I told you that it was dream to make love to you by the beach."

"You still remembered," she said quietly.

Jack stroked her face. "How could I forget?"

Katherine smiled. "Won't anyone see us?"

He leaned down and she shivered feeling his breath blowing in her ear. "Maybe or maybe not. Doesn't that excite you, Katie," he said, cupping her breast. He knew no one would visit, but he loved to tease her. Katherine gasped at the contact.

She groaned and pulled his head down to her, crushing their lips together. She began to unbuckle his pants without breaking the kiss. Breathing heavily through their noses, she yanked his shirt open, quickly exposing him. For once, he was more naked than her and before her, too.

Jack pressed his already hard erection against Katherine's leg. He was ready to take her and he was already in great need to release his sexual tension. He growled as he pulled from the kiss and pulled down on her dress exposing her breasts and to her surprise Jack pulled her skirt up without hesitation.

"J-Jack," she cried as he began to rub against her entrance.

"God, Katie, you like what I'm doing to you, don't you? You want me to take you like a wench," he said huskily in her ear, making her whimper and hotter than she was. "Answer me!" he demanded with authority. "You're Captain demands it!"

"I thought pirates just took things without asking," she hissed, giving him a daring look.

Jack's smirk grew. "You're right." Katherine cried out in pleasure as he slammed into her. Jack too groaned feeling her walls pulls with desire around his member. "Damn it, Katie, you feel so good."

"Make love to me, Jack," she begged.

Jack leaned down and captured her lips again. Both panted as he began to move inside her. He filled her completely slowly at first, hard to breath as he began to move faster, but the pleasure was incredible and none would dare to stop. His groans began to grow as she willingly raised her hips to meet his.

"That's it, luv. Move with me," he breathed. With more force he began to move with moans coming from Katherine, it made him smile with glee. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer with arms around his back. She moaned louder when Jack took one of her breasts into his mouth, suckling on it. He could feel the juices begin to leak even more as his shaft moved in quick, long strokes.

They could feel their orgasms begin to overcome them. The tingle began to build the more Jack thrust into her. Her nails began to dig onto his back, making him growl loud.

"J-Jack," she managed to get out. Her mouth quivered in delight as her body heated up.

"Tell ol' Jack what you want, Katie," he groaned, forcing her look at him. Her hazy eyes were almost rolling back into her head.

"M-Make me cum," she whimpered. "I need to feel us coming together, Jack. Please."

Like a possessed beast, he slammed and moved faster. For a second, Katherine froze feeling the intense heat radiating her entire body. She cried out his name that could be heard in the heavens above as she came, trashing her hips against his. Jack continued to move until her inner walls began to milk all that he had. Jack groaned as spilled his seed deep inside her. She reached up to him and kissed her with all the passion she had left in her. Their moans were swallowed by each other.

Katherine and Jack claimed each other, holding each other as they shook from their waves of passion. They trembled and were both slicked with sweat. His head collapsed onto her neck as they tried to regain their breath.

She sighed, feeling his small, secretive kisses pressing on her neck.

"I love you so much, Jack," she said hoarsely.

"My queen," he said. "You're mine forever and it'll remain that way or my name isn't Jack Sparrow. You'll my treasure. I'll bury you so that no one but me could find you."

Katherine giggled. "I'm not gold or a jewel, Jack."

"You're better, Katie. Not every treasure is gold or jewels."

"How would you find me then?" she said tracing his lips.

"With me compass," he whispered. Katherine laughed. "I'm serious, Katie. My compass is magical. It tells me what I want most in this world."

"And that's me?"

"I don't need a compass to tell me that, though," he said, kissing her nose.

"Is that how you found out that I was back in Port Royal?" she asked.

Jack grinned. "Aye, it has yet to fail me. You are the one woman I have loved most my entire life, Katie. We're meant for one another. I won't give you up for anything in the world." Katherine smiled as Jack pulled out of her and lay beside her, but she quickly managed to get onto of him, kissing chest. A groan came from his throat. "You're going to drive me crazy," murmured Jack.

Katherine laughed. "So are you."

"Promise you'll never leave again," he said.

"Only if you promise me the same thing. No matter what happens, believe only in me." Jack nodded. "And if you're afraid that I'll leave, you can always lock me in the brig and chain me," she said, winking at him.

"Don't tempt," he said, huskily. She kissed him again. "I have something for you but I left it in the _Pearl._"

"Then, let's go back," she said, excitedly. "It's almost nightfall anyways."

"Alright, cover your sweet arse first. I don't need any other man seeing something that belongs to only me," he said. Katherine rolled her eyes and began to dress along with Jack. Hand in hand, they walked back to the _Pearl_, though Jack still stole some kisses and grabbed her in some inappropriate areas. She would give him a hard stare and made sure no one was around, but he'd always give her an innocent look.

Once back in the love nest of Jack's cabin, he started to look inside his chest. "Close your eyes," he ordered. She sat on the bed and did what she was told. She could hear him walking back to her and felt his pressure when he sat on the bed. Then, something cold and hard was set on her head. "Open your eyes." She did and gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. A crown decorated her head. "I promised you it, remember?"

Katherine just laughed and hugged him. "Thank you. Where did you find it?"

"It's a long story, luv, but I will tell you that the tribe there made me their chief. I want to make love to you with it on," he said, beginning to nibble on her and his hands were already unbuttoning her dress.

Katherine blushed. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Jack growled and began their love making, taking them to their own personal heaven.

A horrid storm was coming, though none noticed. They had to be prepared to what was coming.

* * *

"That son of a bitch dared to do that to you," hissed Abigail.

"Shh! Don't say it so loud. Someone might hear you," said Katherine. "I don't want Jack to find out. I'm afraid of what might happen."

"But he can't get away with what he did. Norrington should be stripped of his title," insisted Abigail.

Katherine shrugged. "I want to go see my father, but I'm afraid that I might run into James. That's the last person I want to see," said Katherine angrily.

Abigail nodded. "I heard James is looking for Jack so he can speak with him."

Katherine froze. "Speak with him? About what?"

"An arrangement between the two of them,"

Katherine shook her head. "No, that's a trick. James might kill Jack if he goes."

Abigail looked down. "That's why he left early today," she whispered. "He got a letter from him."

Katherine's eyes widened. "W-What? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"He told us not to tell you so you wouldn't worry." Katherine growled to herself and marched out of the cabin. She couldn't let James tell Jack that he raped her. She didn't think she could bare it if Jack looked at her differently or worse… if he stopped loving her. She quickly made her way out onto the beach and headed to Port Royal. The wind began to pick up. The sky was dark and gray. The waves crashed with fury against the shore. A hurricane was coming.

* * *

James growled when he saw Jack entering his study. He maintained himself to look calm, even friendly. That, however, didn't move Jack. He noticed a strange look from his eyes. He knew Katherine might be disturbed, knowing where he was, but it was time to finally end this rivalry so they could finally live in peace.

"Hello, Sparrow," greeted James.

Jack nodded unconfidently. "You sent for me?"

James smirked. "Yes, would you like a drink?" Jack shook his head. "I asked for you to come because there will be no more hostility on my behalf. I, too, am tiered of our bickering."

Jack eyed him. "Are you really meaning this?"

"Yes, of course, it doesn't mean we're friends."

"How did you make such a drastic decision?"

James looked away. "Someone convinced me."

"Who?" asked Jack.

"Katie."

"Katie?" repeated Jack. "When?"

James had a smug look on his face. "The night before she left her apartment."

Jack stepped closer. "She never told me anything."

James cocked his head. "Don't you wonder why I didn't go after you with the Royal Navy after Katie left with you?"

"Yes, how did you she convince you?" Jack demanded. "With what argument?"

"With the only one that mattered to me. In exchange of leaving you alone, she gave herself to me."

Smoke almost came out of Jack's ears. "Liar!" he barked, taking out his sword, but James was prepared and he, too, took out his own, blocking his before he could stab him. They fought across James' study, trying to kill one another. The windows flew open from the pressure of the wind. The rain poured in soaking everything it landed on, including the two men. Thunder ripped from the sky and even the floor below them shook a bit.

None of them cared to notice, however. As they fought, outside the citizens of Port Royal were in panic as the hurricane gave them no mercy, destroying everything in its path. Suddenly, out of nowhere, part of the ceiling fell and landed on James. Jack was lucky enough to move before it too landed on him. He noticed James was trapped underneath, moaning in pain.

"Norrington!" he called.

"Leave me," said James in pain. "It's better for you if I die."

"Shut up!" growled Jack and he began to remove the wood and stone that was trapping James. When he got to him, he pulled him out quickly, panting and groaning from the injuries.

"Why did you save me? I deserve to die…"

"Shut up! Shut up!" barked Jack. "Do you want to die?!" He quickly got up before a servant came in. "Help him."

Jack left James' mansion as the storm began to ease. He thought of Katherine and wondered if she was all right. There was destruction throughout the whole town as he passed. He finally reached for his ship. It was still in tact, but there were some damages.

"Mr. Gibbs," he shouted. "Where's Katie?"

"I haven't seen her, Captain. She went looking for you after she found out you were going to visit Norrington," explained Mr. Gibbs.

Jack growled in frustration and went back to look for her. He was terrified that something bad might have happened to her. He searched high and low for Katherine. From the churches to taverns where the injured and the dead where coming in. No signs of his wife, but didn't give up. He'll search until he'd find her and he will find her.

_

* * *

Two days later_

Jack had searched everywhere for Katherine, but no sign of her. He even went to the governor's mansion, and Weatherby was also worried that his daughter was missing. The thing he loved most was missing. His frustration was turning into anguish. Part of him was missing and he was getting desperate.

Meanwhile, about two people were being treated by Carmen in her but when her door opened. Two men carried a body and put it on the nearest hammock.

"We found her under some branches," said one of them before leaving. Carmen sighed and went to look at the injured person. She almost gasped, seeing that she was Katherine.

"What happened to you?" she whispered. She immediately went to check what was wrong with her. What she found out surprised and almost made her laugh. "Katie, you're pregnant! You're going to have Jack's child," she laughed, though Katherine was still unconscious.

* * *

Katherine's eyes fluttered open. She groaned in pain as she tried to move. She looked around and noticed she was in a small hut. She wondered why she was there. The last thing she remembered was trying to run in a windy rain and felt a hard thump on the head when everything went black.

Katherine forced herself out of the bed and went to leave the unfamiliar place. She had to find Jack to see if he was alright. How did the meeting between James went about? Was one of them dead or maybe both? She burst out the front door and headed towards the _Black Pearl_.

When she got there, she was ambushed by Abigail's embrace. "Oh, Katie, we were so worried. We thought something bad had happened to you. Jack was going mad trying to find you."

"J-Jack? Where is he?" asked Katherine, desperately.

"He went down the beach. He said he'll search under the ocean to find you," explained Will.

Katherine gasped, thinking Jack could drown. She sprinted towards that direction. She couldn't permit Jack to do something so foolish. After a few minutes of running she finally saw him, ready to dive into the water.

"Jack," she shouted. "Jack!"

He turned and like a miracle from above he saw Katherine running towards him. She jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Katie. My Katie," he repeated over and over again.

"Jack, are you insane? How could you go into the ocean and look for me? You could have died!" cried Katherine.

"I needed to find you even if it was on the other side," he said shamefully.

Katherine cupped his face. "Promise me that you won't do that again."

Jack nodded. "You should have stayed in the ship. Why did you leave?"

"They told me you went to talk to James," she whispered. Katherine looked at the sudden change in his face. "What did he tell you?"

"The important thing is that you're safe, Katie. We can finally live in peace." She almost sobbed when he walked back to his ship without her, though she tagged along. She was positive that he knew what had happened, but was afraid James might have lied to him, as well.

"Wait," she called after him, trying to keep up. He turned and was cut off guard when she kissed him. "I love you."

Jack sighed. "I love you, too." She smiled, but suddenly it disappeared and her eyes rolled back. Jack caught her quickly and panicked. "Katie, what's wrong? Wake up!" He growled and took her back to the ship. "Call a doctor, now!" He ordered to Mr. Gibbs as he took her into his cabin. She was almost cold as ice and looked very pale. He feared the worst.

**_

* * *

Please review!_**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Last chapter, guys! Thanks for everything and I'll soon write more stories. Here it goes!**_

* * *

The doctor that they had sent for explained that Katherine's faint was because of exhaustion and because of her pregnancy. Many were happy, but Jack still wasn't jumping up and down with joy. _If Katie was pregnant_, he thought, _there's a chance that it could be Norrington's too._

Abigail noticed Jack's distress. "Jack," she said, quietly. "It's your child."

"What if it's not? Norrington told me what he did to her. That bastard," he scowled. "I should have let him die."

"She told me that he didn't get very far…"

"What if she was lying to you because of the shame?" he said, getting angry.

"Katie would never do that," she hissed. Jack scowled and looked away. "He was lying. I just hope you don't say that to her about the baby."

"It's not her fault, but why didn't he keep his mouth shut," he said, sadly. "Does she know yet?"

Abigail shook her head. "She's still out cold."

Jack sighed. "Don't let her find out. I'll tell her myself." He left and went to his cabin. When he opened the door Katherine was waking up. She looked up at him and smiled. "How are you?"

"Better," she whispered. "Lay with me, please."

Jack nodded and slid under the sheets, wrapping his arm around her. He gently kissed her head. "We're finally together again."

"And James?" she asked, fearfully.

Jack traced her lips. "He won't bother us again. Let's forget the awful things from the past. We have a future to think about."

Katherine smiled. "You're right." She was about to kiss him when the door knocked.

"Captain, Commodore Norrington is here to see you," yelled Mr. Gibbs through the door.

Katherine looked up at him and shook her head. "Don't…"

"I'm coming!" he yelled. He got up and then turned to Katherine. "I'll be right back."

As he headed up to the deck, he was stopped by Abigail again. "Did you tell her?"

Jack shook his head. "Not yet, but I have to ask him to get this doubt out of my head. Even if the child is not mine, my feelings for Katie won't change. I love her and I'll love her child as if it were me own," he said and then continued up the stairs to confront James.

He looked bruised and scratched up. He didn't have that glare in his eyes any more. Almost as if he found peace once again. "I only have a few words to exchange with you and I promise you'll never see me again," said James, looking around. Jack's entire crew surround James if any case he would attack, but Jack shrugged them off and they went to their stations. Jack nodded so that he could continue. "I want to thank you for saving my life and I apologize for all the harm I caused you. I also want to say that I lied. I never took advantage of Katie. I only said that to provoke you."

A huge relief went through Jack. He could finally be with Katherine with no one to stop them. "Thank you, Commodore. If it weren't for you, I would have never met Katie," he said, shaking his hand.

James smiled a bit. "Don't call me that anymore. I decided to renounce my position. I have bad memories of it. Take care of yourself, Jack, and Katie, too."

Jack nodded. "I will." He watched him leave and a smile burst on his face. He quickly went back to his cabin and caught Katherine by surprise when he picked her up and twirled her around.

"J-Jack, what…?"

He muted her with a kiss. "Katie, the doctor said you're having a baby!"

Katherine froze, but didn't share the smile. "J-Jack, I swear James never touched me. He tried, but I defended myself. If I'm expecting it's your child. If he would have gone the whole way, I wouldn't have gone back with you. You know me, Jack. I would have felt dirty and unworthy. James is lying. I'm not. I swear to God.

"No, Katie, don't cry," said Jack, wiping her tears. "I believe you. However, if he would have gone all the way, I would still love you and the child. I admit that I had my doubts, but Norrington told me the truth."

"He did?"

Jack nodded. "He apologized for everything. We can finally live happy, Katie, with this baby on the way, too." Katherine smiled and hugged him tightly. "I hope it's a girl, that way she'll have your eyes and smile."

Katherine laughed. "I'd prefer it'll be a boy with your stare and… well not your temper because he'll give me hell all the time."

Jack chuckled and kissed. "I think there's a wedding to be made."

Katherine looked at him curiously. "For whom?"

"For us."

* * *

Carmen grinned as she opened the door, seeing James without his uniform on nor his wig. "What can I do for you, Commodore Norrington?" she teased.

"Mister," he corrected. "As you can see, I renounced my title. I was wondering if you'll let me stay here while they sell my house and plantation… We can always move to Europe afterward…" He was silence by her finger.

"Are you asking me to marry you, James?" she asked with a smirk.

"You knew, didn't you?"

Carmen blushed. "Like if I don't read my own hand. I knew you were mine since the moment I laid eyes on you."

James stepped closer and cupped her face. "I-I love you."

She leaned into his hand. "So do I and our baby, too."

James flashed his blue eyes to her brown ones. "Really."

She smiled. "Yes."

He engulfed her into a kiss. He too was just as lucky to have found love and peace in his life.

* * *

_The next day_

Katherine grinned as she stood in front of Jack on the deck of the _Black Pearl_. Though he wasn't standing beside her, he was captain and like he promised when they were engaged, he was going to marry them on his beloved ship. After the marriage, they were going back to sea at last.

"Katie, do you accept me to be your pirate?" he asked.

Her grin grew wider. "Yes," she whispered.

"And do I, Captain Jack Sparrow, take ye as me woman?" He smirked at her. "You bet I do." Katherine giggled at his silliness. "I now pronounce us pirate and wife. I may kiss me wife." Jack pulled her to him and laid a kiss on her lips. They could hear the roar of his crew as they married again. She pulled away from his lips and smiled.

"Are we going to our honeymoon?" she teased.

Jack smirked. "Maybe a deserted beach, so that I can make love to you there."

"Jack," she said, blushing. She felt a tap on her shoulder and grinned, seeing her father. "Father," she said, hugging him.

"Katie, I heard you were expecting. I'm happy… for the both of you. I apologize for acting awful to you, Jack. You've made my daughter very happy and I know she's with the right man. Oh, and don't worry about your annulled marriage. I'll make sure it'll get fixed. Be happy," he said, softly, cupping his daughter's face.

"I'll miss you, Father," she whispered.

Weatherby nodded. "I'll miss you, too, but your place belongs here with your husband and I'll stay here." They gave each other one last hug and then Weatherby departed from the ship.

Katherine smiled as Jack twirled her back into his arms. "I want you to know that if Norrington wouldn't have told me…" He was cut off by Katherine's lips. "I would have felt the same for you and the baby."

She just smiled and kissed him again. "I know." She gently led him back into his cabin, closing the door behind them. Jack laid Katherine on the bed, hovering over here as she pushed his dreadlocks back.

"Nothing or no one will separate us again," he said, looking into her green eyes.

"Not even death," she said before kissing him. They both laughed as they let their passion consume. They were finally able to live happily ever after.

* * *

**_FIN_**


End file.
